Salem
by BioSei
Summary: Cap17 "La Batalla" El grupito se dirige a rescatar a Touya, en el camino se separan, Sakura y Shaoran llegan hasta donde esta Yin Tsuki... ¿pelea? O.o R&R plz! ULTIMO CAP (pronto epilogoo)
1. Preparando un Cumpleaños

**¨*]Salem[*¨**

**Cap 1 "Preparando un Cumpleaños"**

-¡Ya se me hizo tarde!- gritó Sakura saliendo de la cama con una gran rapidez, buscaba ropa y se vestía apresuradamente  
-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- dijo una voz chillona saliendo del cajon del escritorio -Hoy es sábado ¿No me digas que tienes que ir a la secundaria?-  
-Claro que no Kero, recuerda que hoy ayudo en el restorante de Yukito-  
-Es cierto, se me habia olvidado- dijo Kero con una mano detrás de la cabeza  
-Bueno, ya me voy-  
-¡ACUERDATE DE TRAERME ALGO!- gritó Kero cuando Sakura cruzó la puerta, luego él volvió a su cajón, por lo que no vio que una de las Cartas Sakura estaba algo extraña.

* * *

-Buenos días- saludó Sakura al entrar al local  
-Buenos días Sakura- respondió Yukito con su característica sonrisa ^_^  
-Perdón por el retraso-  
-Descuida, ahora no hay mucha gente-

Yukito había arrendado un local para tener un restorante, ya que necesitaba el dinero para pagar la universidad, ya iba en cuarto año de gastronomía así que sabía hacer comidas deliciosas. El nombre del restorante era "Hi&Yue". Sakura lo ayudaba los fines de semana, ella lo hacía sin interés económico, pero Yukito insistía en pagarle. También Tomoyo iba a ayudar, las dos trabajaban de meseras, con sus personalidades dulces y sus encantadoras sonrisas, agradaban a la gente  
que iba a comer. El lugar era muy agradable, siempre tenían música suave y el decorado era hermoso, por eso tenían mucha clientela a pesar de sólo abrir los fines de semana.

-¿Dónde está Tomoyo?- preguntó Sakura  
-Dijo que vendría a la tarde, tenía algo que hacer-  
-Mmm...-

* * *

-No sé Daidouji, no me gusta- dijo un joven al frente de una vitrina  
-¡Pero si es tan lindo!- respondió su acompañante  
-Tal vez, pero quiero regalarle otra cosa-  
-¿Como qué?-  
-Mmm... no lo sé, por eso te pedí ayuda-  
-Bueno, entonces sigamos viendo Li... me imagino que quieres que sea muy especial, después de todo mañana es el cumpleaños de Sakura  
-Sí- dijo Shaoran sonrojándose, Tomoyo al verlo sonrió  
-Mira este ¿te gusta?-

* * *

-Me pregunto que tendría que hacer- pensaba Sakura en voz alta  
-Sakura, atiende la mesa 4 por favor- dijo Yukito  
-¡Ah! Ya voy-

Sakura ya iba en tercero de secundaria, tenía 14 años y el día siguiente cumpliría 15, su padre le estaba preparando una gran fiesta sorpresa, pero le había dicho que sólo era una pequeña reunión. Pasó la tarde como cualquier sábado, mucha gente salía y entraba en el restorante, Sakura estaba muy ocupada y algo cansada, pero siempre mantenía una gran sonrisa, ya eran las 6:00pm. De repente

-Buenas tardes- dijo Tomoyo entrando por la puerta principal  
-Hola Tomoyo, creí que ya no vendrías- dijo Yukito  
-Te dije que llegaría, y ya estoy aquí... ¿dónde está Sakura?-  
-Está atendiendo una mesa-  
-Es que le traigo una sorpresa-

-Bien, quiere un helado doble de vainilla y fresa- decía Sakura revisando su libreta  
-Sí, y para él un trozo de pastel de chocolate- dijo la mujer que pedía la orden  
-En un momento se lo traigo- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, se dirigió al mostrador donde estaban los postres, sacó la orden, la puso en la bandeja y caminó hacia la mesa, pero de repente alguien le arrebató la bandeja de las manos, se dió vuelta  
-Shaoran ¡me asustaste!- dijo Sakura  
-¿Por qué? ¿me veo mal?- respondió Shaoran sonriendo  
-No tonto, jaja... ya devuélveme la bandeja, tengo que seguir trabajando- dijo cambiando su expresión a una más seria  
-Mmm... No- dijo burlonamente  
-Vamos, dámela- insistió mientras saltaba para quitarle la bandeja  
-Sólo si me das un beso-  
-Ahh... está bien, pero uno corto porque...-  
-...debo seguir trabajando- dijo fingiendo su voz, a Sakura le daba mucha gracia su forma de actuar, ya que lo hacia de una manera extraña en él. Se acercó y le dio un beso, Shaoran la rodeó para que no se apartara, estuvieron un rato así hasta que  
-Señorita, ¿podría traernos lo que pedimos?-  
-Ah sí, claro... lo siento señora- dijo muy sonrojada y le quitó la  
bandeja a Shaoran, sirvió la orden mientras él fue donde estaba Tomoyo

-Eso estuvo bien Li- dijo Tomoyo sonriente  
-¿Pero que dices? fue vergonzoso- respondió él sonrojado -Las cosas que  
me haces hacer Daidouji-  
-Bueno, pero recuerda que tú querías ser más romántico-  
-El romanticismo no es lo mio-  
-Lo sé, para eso me tienes... ahora toma esto y haz todo lo que dice- dijo Tomoyo dándole un papel a Shaoran  
-¡Shaoran!- exclamó Sakura  
-¿Qué sucede?-  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-  
-Bueno yo...- respondió nervioso  
-Pudiste haber esperado a que entregara la orden-  
-Bueno yo...-  
-O que terminara de trabajar-  
-Bueno yo...-  
-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó algo alterada  
-...yo quería verte- dijo mirando al suelo, Sakura suspiró como para relajarse y lo miró tiernamente  
-Lo siento, creo que estoy cansada-  
-Entonces ¿querrás salir conmigo para relajarte?-  
-Sabes que no puedo-  
-¿No?- dijo desafiante -¡Oye Tsukishiro! ¿Le darías un rato libre a  
Sakura?-  
-Claro Li, es más ¿por qué no te tomas el resto de la tarde Sakura?- dijo Yukito  
-Pero Yukito...- dijo Sakura  
-Descuida, con Tomoyo es suficiente para el resto de la tarde-  
-Esta bien, gracias Yukito- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina para ir a buscar sus cosas, luego salió, se despidió de todos y se fue con Shaoran

-Te saliste con la tuya ¿eh?- dijo Sakura divertida  
-Eso creo- dijo rodeándola con el brazo -¿Quieres ir a alguna parte a  
cenar? yo invito-  
-Gracias por la invitación, pero ahora no, tengo que hacer algo-  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
-La verdad te quería pedir un favor-  
-Claro, lo que quieras- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa  
-Eh... ¿me podrías ayudar con los deberes de matemáticas?-  
-¿Matemáticas?- dijo Shaoran "Creí que diría otra cosa" pensó  
-¿Me ayudarás?-  
-Por supuesto-

* * *

Mientras tanto en el restaurante de Yukito  
-Ya llegamos- dijo un señor con muchas bolsas y a su lado había un joven  
-¿Y Sakura?- dijo el joven serio mirando hacia todos lados  
-Buenas noches señor Kinomoto, Touya- saludó Yukito  
-Sakura ya se marchó, descuiden, y no sospecha nada de esto- dijo Tomoyo  
-¿Dónde dejo esto Yukito?- preguntó el papá de Sakura  
-Detrás de ese estante- respondió Yukito  
-¿Y cómo convencieron a Sakura que se marchara?- preguntó Touya  
-La verdad fue un plan que hicimos con Li, él se la llevó- dijo Tomoyo  
-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿SE LA LLEVÓ EL MOCOSO?!- Exclamó Touya dejando a todos los  
demás con gotas en la cabeza  
-Tranquilízate Touya, sabes que Li es el novio de Sakura- dijo Yukito  
-Lo sé- dijo enfadado -pero dejar a Sakura sola con ese mocoso, no me  
agrada nada-  
-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Yukito  
-Nada, no me hagas caso-  
-Bueno, ya no importa, hay que preparar todo para la fiesta de Sakura de mañana- dijo Fujitaka

* * *

-Amo, ¿sucede algo?- preguntó una voz chillona que provenía de una pequeña criatura con apariencia de gato  
-No, nada Spinel- respondió un joven  
-¡Ya llegué Eriol!- gritó una joven entrando a la casa  
-Hola Nakuru ¿encontraste algo?- preguntó Eriol  
-¡Claro! ¡espera ver mi nuevo vestido! impresionaré a Touya y lo tendré  
para mí toda la fiesta-  
-Me alegro por ti, pero ¿compraste el regalo que te pedí para Sakura?-  
preguntó con una gota en la cabeza  
-¡Ah sí! pero ¿por qué quieres regalarle algo así?-  
-Mañana lo verás Nakuru- dijo con una sonrisa algo malévola  
-¡Me gusta esa expresión! ¡quiere decir que nos divertiremos!-  
-Ay Nakuru- dijo Spinel-Sun  
-¡Spi! ¡te compré un hermoso listón!-  
-¡¿QUÉ?!-  
-Ven, pruebatelo-  
-¡No otra vez! ¡aléjate de mí!- chilló Spinel-Sun volando a toda velocidad hacia el segundo piso y Nakuru persiguiéndolo, Eriol estaba muy divertido con la escena

* * *

-...esto lo sumas y ahí tienes el resultado ¿entendiste?-  
-Eso creo- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa  
-¿Quieres que te lo explique de nuevo?- preguntó Shaoran  
-Ehh... no, con tres veces que me lo hayas dicho creo que lo entendí-  
-Esta bien-  
-¿Quieres comer algo?- preguntó Sakura dejando los libros a un lado de la mesa de la sala  
-Como quieras-  
-Bien, iré por un pastel exquisito que hizo mi papá, solo espero que Kero no se lo haya comido ya- decía mientras entraba en la cocina, Shaoran la miró hasta que se perdió de vista, después sacó el papel que Tomoyo le había entregado  
-Veamos, aquí dice "que haya música suave, eso ayudará para el ambiente romántico"...- se levantó del sillón de la sala para ir hacia la radio, buscó una emisora que tuviera música suave y la dejó con poco volumen, luego vio nuevamente el papel -Ahora dice...-  
-¿Shaoran?- escuchó la voz de Sakura, escondió rápidamente el papel a  
su espalda -¿Qué haces?-  
-Ehh... nada-  
-¿Qué escondes?-  
-¿Esconder? ¿Por qué piensas que te estoy escondiendo algo?-  
-Bueno porque... ¡KERO! ¡NO TE COMAS EL PASTEL!- gritó mientras veía desaparecer el trozo de pastel que traía en las manos  
-Ech quech echta delichocho- dijo el guardián con la boca llena  
-¡Te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena!-  
-Noesch micuchpa-  
-¿Qué?- Kero tragó lo que tenía en la boca  
-¡Dije que no es mi culpa que tu papá haga cosas tan deliciosas y tú ni siquiera me invites a comer!-  
-¿Y qué tiene que ver con lo que te estoy diciendo?-  
-¿Quech me chiijichte?- dijo nuevamente con la boca llena  
-Olvídalo- respondió Sakura, Shaoran sólo observaba a la parejita discutir

Una hora más tarde, Kero se había quedado dormido de tanto comer -Hasta que se durmió el muñeco- dijo Shaoran afirmado en su mano  
-Sí, lo iré a dejar a su cama- dijo Sakura tomando a Kero y lo llevó a la habitación, una vez allí abrió el cajón y dejó a muñequito en su cama  
-Mmm... comer, comer... jugar, jugar... no me ganarás Spi...- hablaba dormido Kero, Sakura reía se dirigió a la puerta pero de repente sintió algo extraño, se dio vuelta y miró hacia el escritorio... se acercó y vio las cartas, la que estaba encima de todas estaba brillando de una forma extraña, Sakura se acercó y antes de tocarla  
-¡Sakura!- escuchó a Shaoran  
-Sí, ya voy- respondió Sakura antes de cruzar la puerta miró hacia el  
escritorio, la carta ya no estaba brillando  
-Debió haber sido mi imaginación...- pensó en voz alta


	2. ¡Las cartas fueron manipuladas!

¨*]Salem[*¨  
  
Cap 2 "¡Las cartas fueron manipuladas!"  
  
Sakura bajó las escaleras y al escuchar música se sorprendió  
-¿Shaoran?... creí que no te gustaba la música romántica-  
-¿Te gusta?- preguntó él  
-Por supuesto, pero...-  
-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó dandole la mano  
-¿Bailar?- eso ya era demasiado estraño en Shaoran, pero tomó su mano  
y él la tiró un poco brusco  
-Lo siento- se disculpó al darse cuenta de su error  
-No importa- dijo rodeándolo por el cuello para bailar, después de un  
silencio un tanto incómodo para los dos, Shaoran se animó a hablar  
-¿Recuerdas todo lo que pasamos cuando estábamos en busca de las cartas  
Clow?- (q buen tema ¬_¬)  
-Sí, han pasado más de cuatro años desde que abrí el libro y las cartas  
salieron...-  
-...tu llevabas unos meses capturándolas, llegué yo y traté de  
quitartelas-  
-Y yo estuve a punto de dártelas, porque después de todo lo que me  
habías dicho me sentí muy mal-  
-Lo siento-  
-¿Eh?-  
-Perdón por haberte hecho sentir mal-  
-Ya no importa, eso pasó hace tiempo-  
-Sí... pero recuerdo cada uno de esos días muy bien-  
-Yo también, recuerdo cuando me dijiste que te interesaba Yukito-  
-A tí también te gustaba, pero al parecer a ninguno de los dos nos  
atraía de verdad-  
-No, sólo era por la magia que irradiaba la luna-  
-Pero nos dimos de nuestros sentimientos-  
-Tú te diste cuenta rápido, yo me demoré demasiado...  
-...-  
-Estube a punto de perderte en manos de "Vacío"-  
-Pero si tu misma me salvaste, con la carta que creaste-  
-Tienes razón, pero esa vez estaba muy asustada-  
  
Flashback  
-No llores, todo irá bien-  
La carta llega a manos de Sakura, en ella aparece la figura de la niña  
abrazando a un corazón  
-Es la carta- dice Sakura en voz baja, luego mira a Shaoran quien se  
ve con la mirada perdida, entonces Sakura se anima a a confesarle sus  
sentimientos, a pesar de saber que él ya no siente nada por ella  
-¿Sabes Shaoran?... a decir verdad, no me importa lo que pienses ahora  
de mi... tú me gustas mucho Shaoran, siempre serás la persona más  
valiosa para mí- Sakura al ver que Shaoran la mira con frialdad,  
comienza a llorar, pero luego él le sonríe  
-Para mí también, Sakura- dice Shaoran, ella se pone muy feliz al ver  
que Shaoran no la había olvidado y se prepara para saltar el gran  
agujero que los separa  
-Aquí voy-  
-Espera por favor, enseguida estaré contigo-  
-No quiero- comienza a correr y salta -¡ME ENCANTAS!- grita, luego cae  
en los brazos de Shaoran, los dos están muy felices, y después de un  
momento abrazados se separaron y se miraron directamente a los ojos,  
y con la luz del sol se vió dos siluetas acercándose hasta volverse una  
sola  
Flashback  
  
-Pero ese día fue nuestro primer beso-  
-Sí- dijo Sakura sonrojandose  
  
* * *  
  
En un aeropuerto algo lejano  
-¡Eriol! tenemos que abordar el avión hacia Japón- dijo Nakuru  
-¿Ah? sí- dijo Eriol  
-¿Estabas pensando en algo o en alguien?- dijo con una sonrisa pícara  
-Estaba observando a la cumpleañera-  
-¿A Sakura? ¿y qué estaba haciendo?-  
-Recordando- dijo Eriol dejando a Nakuru confundida -Ya vamonos, o no  
llegaremos a Japón a tiempo... recuerda que vamos de sorpresa-  
-¡Sí! ¡no puedo esperar a ver a mi querido Touya!-  
-Estoy seguro de que se alegrará mucho de verte- (si claro, como no)  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura y Shaoran seguían bailando, ya llevaban mucho tiempo en silencio,  
y Shaoran trataba de decir algo  
-Ehh... Sakura-  
-¿Si?-  
-Ehh... hueles bien-  
-Gracias- dijo Sakura algo extrañada por el comentario "Ni siquiera  
me puse perfume, ¿qué le sucede a Shaoran?" pensó -Shaoran ¿por qué  
estás actuando tan extraño?- dijo  
-¿Ah? ¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó nervioso "se dio cuenta"  
-Desde la tarde que estás actuando extraño... el beso en el restorante,  
la invitación a cenar, la música...-  
-Bueno yo... esta bien te diré la verdad- se separó de Sakura y fue a  
apagar la radio  
-¿Ah?- al ver a Shaoran ir de un lado a otro, luego él se colocó en  
frente de ella, pero siempre mirando haci abajo  
-Yo quería tratar de ser un poco más romántico... porque quería hacer  
más especial tu cumpleaños... pero no funcionó-  
-Por esa razón te comportabas tan extraño- Shaoran asintió con timidez,  
sin mirar a Sakura -¡Eres tan tierno!- al escuchar esto Shaoran  
levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Sakura, luego ella  
se acercó y le dió un beso, Shaoran la abrazó y los dos comenzaron a  
desenvolverse en un beso apasionado.  
  
Luego de un rato se abrió la puerta de la casa.  
-¡Sakura! ¿estás aquí?- se escuchó la voz de Fujitaka  
-¿Dónde dejo esto papá?- se escuchó la voz de Touya  
-En la sala Touya-  
Sakura al escuchar a su padre y su hermano, se separó bruscamente de  
Shaoran y se dió vuelta  
-Hola papá- dijo Sakura  
-¡Ah! Sakura, Shaoran estaban aquí- dijo Fujitaka  
-Buenas noches señor Kinomoto- saludó Shaoran  
-¿Estaban aquí?- dijo con su particular humor Touya -¿Y que estaban  
haciendo?-  
-Ehh...- dijeron al mismo tiempo, Sakura miró a Shaoran -Nada-  
-Mmm... monstruo, ven aquí a ayudar a cargar las bolsas, después de  
todo son para tu cumpleaños-  
-¡Que no me llames monstruo!- dijo Sakura enfadada  
-Yo ayudaré señor Kinomoto- dijo amablemente Shaoran  
-Muchas gracias Shaoran ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar?-  
-Gracias por la invitación-  
-¡Que bien! entonces iré a preparar todo- dijo Sakura con ánimo, lo que  
enfadó a Touya  
  
* * *  
  
Ya era de noche, el reloj marcaba las 12:00 de la noche, de pronto una  
carta Sakura comenzó a brillar con mucha intensidad, se elevó y brilló  
hasta cubrir toda la habitación de Sakura, y ella hablaba en sueños  
-No... yo no soy... yo no he hecho nada...- de repente despertó muy  
asustada -¿Qué fue eso? fue un sueño muy extraño- se volvió a arropar  
en la cama y se quedó dormida, mientras encima en el escritorio habían  
dos cartas, la carta "Sueño" y a su lado la carta "Retorno"  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, se pasó la mano por la cara  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué hora es?- exclamó Sakura  
-¿Te quedaste dormida de nuevo Sakura?- preguntó Kero  
-¡No es mi culpa! ¡el despertador no funcionó!-  
-Si claro, siempre dices eso-  
-Kero ¿dónde está el despertador?- dijo buscando por todas partes  
-Seguramente cuando sonó lo tiraste por la ventana y no te acuerdas-  
-¡Pero tampoco está el televisor ni la consola de videojuegos!-  
-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó y empezó a buscar por todas partes  
-No sé lo que pasó aquí, pero yo debo ir al trabajo... ¿Qué es esto?-  
-¿Qué pasó? ¿encontraste la consola?-  
-No... ¡Mira mi ropa!- dijo sacándo del armario un traje colonial  
-jaja, que buen disfraz Sakurita-  
-No es un disfraz ¡toda mi ropa es del mismo estilo!-  
-¿Qué?- exclamó Kero, luego cruzó sus patitas en el aire en una pose  
reflexiva -esto es extraño, primero desaparecen las cosas eléctricas,  
tu ropa cambia...- miró por la ventana -¡Y LA CIUDAD PARECE UN PUEBLO!-  
-¿Qué?- Sakura corre hacia la ventana y ve casas de aspectos coloniales,  
la gente con ropas extrañas y carretas tiradas por caballos  
-¿Qué sucede aquí?- dijo Kero -Es como si hubieramos retrocedido en el  
tiempo-  
-Kero, mira esto... ¿tú sacaste cartas del libro?-  
-No- Kero se acerca al escritorio y ve dos cartas -"Sueño" y "Retorno"-  
-Anoche soñé algo muy extraño... pero no lo recuerdo, sólo sé que  
desperté muy agitada-  
-¡Las cartas fueron manipuladas!-  
-¡¿Qué?!-  
-Es la única explicación, si tú no lo hiciste, alguien manipuló las  
cartas...-  
-Pero ¿quien pudo hacer eso?-  
-Sakura, baja a desayunar- escuchó la voz de su papá  
-¿Qué hago Kero?-  
-Baja a desayunar y tráeme un pastelillo-  
-Sabes de que hablo Kero-  
-Bueno, trata de averiguar lo que este pasando, pero recuerda que las  
personas no saben nada de esto, deben creer que esta es su vida  
normal, deben estar bajo un hechizo-  
-¿Con quien podría hablar de esto?-  
-No lo sé, busca al mocoso, no creo que a él le afecten los hechizos-  
-Está bien-  
  
Sakura bajó al primer piso, miraba su casa con curiosidad, estaba muy  
diferente a como la conocía  
-Buenos días Sakura- saludó amablemente ¿su hermano?  
-Ehh... sí, buenos días- respondió extrañada  
-Te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños hija- dijo Fujitaka  
-¿Cumpleaños? a sí, gracias- dijo "con esto ya lo había olvidado" pensó  
-15 años, ya eres toda una mujercita- dijo Fujitaka -Y por esa razón,  
te tengo una gran sorpresa-  
-¿En serio? ¿qué es?-  
-Lo sabrás en la tarde- respondió, todos se sentaron a comer y después  
de un silencio muy incómodo para Sakura  
-Papá ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-  
-Claro hija-  
-¿Qué fecha es hoy?-  
-1 de abril de 1623-  
-¡¿1623?!- exclamó Sakura levantándose de su asiento -Ehh... lo siento-  
-No veo que te sorprende, hermana- dijo Touya amablemente (q raro °_°)  
-No es nada, no me hagas caso-  
  
En la habitación de Sakura  
-¡¿1623?!- exclamó Kero  
-Yo también reaccioné así Kero-  
-No puedo creer lo que hizo la carta "Retorno"-  
-¿No habías dicho que alguien había manipulado la carta?-  
-No hablo de eso... la carta "Retorno" sólo permite hacer regresiones  
con gente y llevarlas de vuelta al pasado, pero no a una ciudad entera-  
-¿Qué significa eso?-  
-No lo sé, debo hablarlo con Yue-  
-Estoy asustada Kero, ¿y si nunca podemos regresar?-  
-Mmm... tendrás que acostumbrarte a usar faja-  
-¡¡KERO!! ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO EN ESTE MOMENTO?-  
-Sakura, viene a verte la señorita Daidouji- se escuchó desde abajo  
-¿Tomoyo?-  
  
Sakura bajó rapidamente y vió en el recibidor a Tomoyo  
-Buenas tardes Sakura- saludó Tomoyo  
-Buenas tardes Tomoyo- respondió  
-¿Podrías acompañarme al parque? necesito hablar contigo-  
-Claro, vamos-  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
¡¡¡PERDON X EL ERROR DE IDIOMA!!! es que se me fue cambiar esa parte  
jeje ^_^¿  
  
NO ESPERABA PONER EL SIGUIENTE CAP TAN PRONTO, PERO POR LOS REVIEWS DE  
-Michelle  
-Akane  
-mer  
-engel hope  
LO PUSE ALTIRO, GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS Y ESPERO Q ESTE CAP LES HAYA  
GUSTADO ^__^  
  
Bien, voy a dejar de "gritar"...  
*¿Qué tal? ¿cómo va la historia? como les prometí, hubo magia, también  
hubo romance y humor ¿o estaban fomes los chistes?... (al no escuchar  
respuesta)... bien, no pondré más comentarios estupidos de mi o de  
cualquier personaje ¡_¡  
*PARA LOS QUE NO SABÍAN, Sakura está de cumpleaños el 1 de abril, así  
que no piensen que lo inventé  
*¿Les gustó el flashback de el final de la peli? bueno, lo último lo  
inventé yo, pero lo demás fue sacado directamente de la peli doblada en  
méxico (porsia)  
*Mmm... no sé que más decir... ¡arigato x leer mi fic! ^_^  
  
Y no olviden ¡DEJEN UN REVIEW...!  
  
Matta Ne... --Tamao-chan-- 


	3. ¿Sakura es una bruja?

¨*]Salem[*¨  
  
Cap 3 "¿Sakura es una bruja?"  
  
-¿De qué querías hablarme Tomoyo?- preguntó Sakura, ya estaban en la  
plaza hace un rato  
-Espera, estamos esperando a otra persona- respondió, Sakura quedó  
confundida ¿a quién estarían esperando?... de repente un joven llegó  
con un traje color café, con un extraño sombrero  
-Buenas tardes señoritas- saludó  
-Buenas tardes Li- respondió el saludo Tomoyo  
-¿Shaoran?- dijo extrañada Sakura  
-Buenas tardes Sakura- dijo Shaoran, Sakura estaba convencida, sus  
amigos, ni siquiera Shaoran, sabían que esa no era su época  
-Sakura- comenzó Tomoyo -¿Qué está sucediendo?-  
-¿Ah? ¿de qué hablas?-  
-Cuando desperté en la mañana me di cuenta de que no estábamos en  
nuestra época- explicó Shaoran  
-Yo también me di cuenta- añadió Tomoyo  
-¿Cómo? ¿tu también Tomoyo?- dijo Sakura  
-Sí, porque esta mañana estaba buscando mi cámara para llevar a tu  
cumpleaños ¡Y NO ESTABA!- dijo Tomoyo con cataratas en los ojos, Sakura  
y Shaoran les salió una gota en la cabeza  
-Bueno, yo creí que no lo sabían- dijo Sakura  
-Dime ¿tienes algo que ver con esto?- preguntó Shaoran serio  
-¿Y por qué piensas que yo tuve algo que ver?- respondió Sakura ofendida  
-Porque pienso que las cartas están detrás de todo esto-  
-¡Yo no haría una estupidez como esta! ¡¿para qué querría traer a  
Tomoeda al pasado?!- dijo algo alterada (algo? ¬_¬¿)  
-Yo no creo que esto sea Tomoeda- dijo tranquilamente Tomoyo  
-¿Por qué crees eso?- preguntó Shaoran  
-Porque si estuvieramos en Japón, ¿no crees que Sakura y yo estaríamos  
usando kimonos y no esta ropa que parece de película norteamericana  
antigua?-  
-Tienes razón, Tomoyo- los tres quedaron en silencio un rato, de  
repente se escuchó un gritó  
-¿Qué sucede alla?- dijo Tomoyo, los tres se acercaron a una casa que  
estaba en llamas  
-¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO!- gritaba una señora desde la casa  
-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- exclamó Sakura  
-Pero ¿qué?- dijo Tomoyo, Sakura pensó un rato  
-¡Ya sé!- dijo, corrió hacia el parque y se escondió entre los árboles,  
sacó su llave mágica y la conjuró -Llave que guardas los poderes de mi  
estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta  
misión contigo ¡libérate!... ¡Agua, apaga el fuego de esa casa!- la  
figura de la carta agua se dirigió a la casa y apagó el fuego, luego de  
unos momentos Sakura regresó con Shaoran y Tomoyo, a su lado había  
mucha gente reunida sorprendida de lo que había pasado  
-¿Tenías las cartas aquí?- le dijo al oido Shaoran a Sakura  
-Sí, Kero me dijo que las trajera por si pasaba algo-  
-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- dijo una voz detrás de la multitud, toda la gente  
se abrió paso para que hablara con la señora que anteriormente estaba  
atrapada en la casa, el hombre pasó hasta llegar a Sakura  
-¿Hermano? ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida Sakura  
-Trabajo- le respondió Touya (siempre trabaja en todas partes! °_°)  
-Pero...-  
-Después hablamos, tengo que hacerle unas preguntas a la señora- Touya  
siguió caminando hasta la entrada de la casa, donde estaba la señora  
con una manta encima cubriendole hasta la cara  
-¡Fue horrible!- exclamó la señora abrazando a Touya  
-¿Cree que alguien ocasionó esto?- dijo Touya safándose de ella  
-¡Por supuesto! ¡estoy segura que fue una hechicera maligna!-  
-¿Quien fue? ¿pudo ver a alguien con una actitud extraña cerca de su  
casa?-  
-Sí- dijo ella -¡Vi a esa chiquilla corriendo de un lado a otro mientras  
mi casa estaba en llamas!-  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿YO?!- exclamó Sakura al ver que la señora la apuntó  
-Sí, yo vi que cuando se apagó el fuego ella vino corriendo hacia acá-  
dijo un señor  
-¡Yo la ví haciendo brujería!- gritó otra señora  
-¡ES UNA BRUJA!- gritaron varios a la vez  
-No... yo no soy... yo no he hecho nada...- dijo Sakura asustada  
-¡BRUJA! ¡BRUJA! ¡BRUJA!- gritaron todos  
-¡BASTA!- gritó Shaoran -¡Nosotros estabamos cerca de la casa cuando  
ocurrió todo esto! ¡por eso vinimos!-  
-¿Cómo pueden culparla de algo si ni siquiera tienen pruebas?- añadió  
Tomoyo tratando de defender a su amiga  
-¡HAGANLE UNA PRUEBA!- exclamó la señora -Así no habrá dudas-  
-Esta bien, mañana a primera hora- dijo Touya serio  
-Pero hermano ¿tú tampoco me crees?- dijo Sakura sollozando  
-Sakura, por favor, vete a casa- dijo Touya tranquilamente, Sakura  
comenzó a llorar y corrió, Shaoran y Tomoyo la siguieron  
-¡SE ESCAPA!- gritó alguien  
-Ya dije, mañana será la prueba...- dijo Touya y se retiró  
  
* * *  
  
-¡Sakura espera!- gritó Shaoran, ella no paraba hasta que se tropezó y  
cayó al suelo quedando de rodillas llorando, cuando Shaoran y Tomoyo  
la alcanzaron, él se arrodilló y la abrazó -Tranquila, ya verás que  
esto se solucionará-  
-Shaoran, no es justo, yo no hice nada-  
-Lo sé, pero parece que todos estuvieran locos con las brujas-  
-¿Alguien te habrá visto cuando usaste la carta "Agua"- preguntó Tomoyo  
-No lo creo, estaba entre los árboles-  
-Estoy convencido, esto no es Tomoeda... en un libro de magia leí algo  
parecido a esto, un pueblo lleno de gente con temor a la brujería-  
-¿Crees que este sea ese pueblo?- preguntó Tomoyo  
-No estoy seguro, pero está claro que aquí le temen a la magia, tendrás  
que ser muy cuidadosa si piensas usarla aquí- dijo Shaoran  
-Pero ya me acusaron de bruja, aunque no use magia me dirán eso-  
-¿Tanto te duele que te digan bruja?- preguntó Shaoran  
-Es que...-  
-Yo también soy un hechicero, también me podrían acusar de brujo-  
-Es que bruja se me imagina una persona que usa sus poderes para hacer  
el mal, y yo no hago eso... por eso me duele- dijo llorando más fuerte  
-Pero llorando no conseguirás nada- dijo y le dió un beso en la frente  
-Siempre me dices eso-  
-Porque es verdad- Sakura lo miró, tenía esa mirada tan tierna y  
profunda que no pudo evitar sonreir  
-¡Que tierno!- dijo Tomoyo -¡Que mal que no tengo mi cámara aquí!-  
-Lo que no entiendo, es porque Tomoyo sabe que esta no es nuestra época-  
-Bueno, eso no importa ahora, debemos hacer algo para Sakura no sea  
culpada de bruja en la prueba de mañana- dijo Shaoran  
-¿Qué clase de prueba será?- preguntó Tomoyo  
-No lo sé, vayamos a mi casa, ahí tengo unos libros de magia que deben  
decir algo relacionado con esto-  
  
* * *  
  
-Buen trabajo Nakuru- dijo Eriol, mientras la señora que tenía la manta  
llegaba a donde estaba él  
-Gracias Eriol... ¡lo que más me gustó fue abrazar a mi querido Touya!-  
-Aún no entiendo adonde quiere llegar, amo- dijo Spinel  
-No seas impaciente, Spinel-  
-¿Cómo sabías que Sakura iba a usar una carta para apagar el fuego?-  
dijo Nakuru  
-Porque ella es de buen corazón, no dejaría que una persona sufriera-  
-Pero usted la está haciendo sufrir ¿o no?- dijo Spinel  
-Si, pobrecita, cuando la acuse de bruja, todos los locos de este  
pueblo me apoyaron y ella se puso a llorar, después salió corriendo-  
dijo Nakuru  
-Lo sé, pero debemos seguir con esto hasta que encuentre la forma de  
regresar a Tomoeda- dijo Eriol  
-¿Entonces es una prueba?- dijo Spinel  
-Algo así- dijo parándose de su sillón  
-Eriol, estás muy bien arreglado ¿vas a salir con alguna chica?-  
-¡Nakuru! ¿cómo puedes decirle ese tipo de cosas al amo- dijo Spinel  
-No te enfades Spi- dijo Nakuru  
-¡Que no me llames Spi!-  
-Spi, Spi, Spi, Spi...-  
  
* * *  
  
-Aquí hay algo- dijo Sakura mientras leía un libro  
-¿Sí? ¿que dice?- preguntó Tomoyo  
-Dice "...a mediados del siglo XVI, en un pueblo llamado Salem en  
norteamérica existían lo que se conoce como Cacerías de Brujas, en  
donde las mujeres acusadas de hechicería eran puestas a prueba para  
comprobar si eran brujas o no, éstas cacerías perduraron hasta la mitad  
del siglo XVIII. Los cazadores de brujas realizaban las pruebas, una de  
ellas consistía en amarrar a la acusada y colocarla encima del agua, a  
los extremos de las cuerdas los cazadores de brujas la sujetaban, luego  
las iban soltando y si la acusada flota, quiere decir que es bruja..."-  
-¿Eso quiere decir que estamos en Salem?- preguntó Tomoyo  
-Eso parece- dijo Sakura  
-Déjame ver- dijo Shaoran -"...se comprobaba su inocencia si la  
acusada se hunde, en esta prueba morían ahogadas la mayoría de las  
mujeres, ya que al estar atadas no tenían la posibilidad de nadar"-  
-Es decir que puedo morir- dijo Sakura angustiada  
-No morirás Sakura- dijo Shaoran  
-¿Acaso crees que flotaré? soy una hechicera, no una inmortal-  
-No digas tonterías... te prometo que no morirás y que volveremos a  
Tomoeda-  
-¿Crees que eso es posible?-  
-Claro- dijo tratando de animar a Sakura, Shaoran miró a Tomoyo  
-¿Ah?... ah sí- dijo Tomoyo levantándose del asiento en donde estaba  
-¿A donde vas Tomoyo?- preguntó Sakura  
-Pues los voy a dejar solos...- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo ^_^ y se fue  
-¿Sabes? con todo esto no había podido decirte algo- dijo Shaoran  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
-Feliz cumpleaños-  
-Muchas gracias, pero no estoy con ánimo para mi cumpleaños-  
-Oh vamos, no digas eso- dijo abrazandola  
-Pero es verdad, que seas casi una criminal en un día tan especial no  
tiene ninguna gracia-  
-Entonces no pienses en eso, piensa en salgo agradable, cierra los  
ojos e imaginate algo- ella lo hizo y comenzó a reirse  
-Jaja, te veo a tí y a Kero peleando por un trozo de pastel-  
-¡¿Qué?! yo no pelearía con ese muñeco por comida, ni en cien años-  
-¿Y en cuatrocientos? porque yo veo mi casa de Tomoeda-  
-¡Oye!- se quejó, luego Sakura le hizo cosquillas, él le respondía de  
la misma forma, los dos comenzaron a reir hasta que les faltaba el aire  
-Ya basta... jaja... ¡Shaoran!... jaja-  
-Jajaja.. tú empezaste- dijo dejándo de hacerle cosquillas a Sakura,  
luego se miraron tiernamente y se acercaron hasta darse un beso. Después  
de un rato se separaron y vieron a Tomoyo sentada con una libreta, los  
dos estaban rojos hasta las orejas, pero Sakura habló  
-Tomoyo ¿qué haces?-  
-Bueno, no existen las cámaras de video o fotográficas, así que los  
dibujaré... a este dibujo lo llamare "El Beso del Cumpleaños"- dijo  
con estrellas en los ojos *_*, mientras que Sakura y Shaoran se  
recuperaban del golpe en la cabeza que se habían dado al caer por el  
comentario de Tomoyo (se entendió lo que quise decir?)  
  
* * *  
  
Después de eso, Tomoyo y Shaoran acompañaron a Sakura a su casa,   
tuvieron que ignorar a la gente que murmuraba y apuntaba a Sakura, lo  
que la incomodó mucho. Al llegar, Fujitaka fue quien abrió la puerta  
-Hola papá-  
-Buenas tardes señorita Daidouji, joven Li... hija, que bueno que  
llegaste... ¿recuerdas la sorpresa que te dije en la mañana?-  
-Claro-  
-Entren, así tus amigos se enteran de inmediato- Fujitaka entró, Sakura  
miró a Tomoyo y a Shaoran e hizo un gesto de no saber que es, luego  
los tres entraron y fueron a la sala  
-Bueno papá ¿qué es la sorpresa?-  
-Bien hija, acabas de cumplir quince años, ya eres toda una mujer, y  
eso quiere decir que es hora de que te comprometas con alguien-  
-¿Ah? lo siento papá, pero no te entiendo-  
-Mejor que tu prometido te lo explique-  
-¿PROMETIDO?- dijeron a la vez Sakura y Shaoran, un joven se acercó e  
hizo una reverencia  
-Gusto en conocerla señorita Kinomoto- dijo, le tomó la mano y la besó,  
los tres estaban sorprendidos al reconocer al joven  
-¿Eh?- fue lo único que dijo Sakura  
-Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa-  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ¿Eriol es el prometido de Sakura?  
perdón a los fanáticos de la pareja T+E, pero era necesario para  
ponerle más emoción a la historia ¿lo logró?  
  
Bueno, quiero agradecer los reviews que me han llegado (especialmente  
a tí Akane ^_^)  
  
Bien, ya algunos enredos están desenredados (duh!, q tonto sono eso),  
pero por lo menos se sabe el porque del nombre de la historia ¿no?,  
quiero pedir perdon si está mal el conjuro de Sakura, es que hace tiempo  
que no lo escucho y se me le olvidó un poco ^_^¿... diganme si es asi  
o no para la proxima, tampoco estoy segura del sobrenombre que Nakuru  
le pone a Spinel, no estoy segura si es Spi, pero eso se le escucha a  
Kero en la peli, y de ese me acuerdo...  
  
Pobre Sakurita, la acusaron de bruja y la tratan mal los de Salem,  
quiero aclarar que los que vivían en Tomoeda son los que viven en  
Salem, sólo que por algún hechizo no saben que esa no es su epoca...  
¿Qué estaba haciendo Touya en el enredo del incendio? eso lo sabrán en  
el prox cap, jeje suspenso n_n  
¿ALGUIEN SE HA PREGUNTADO DONDE ESTÁ YUKITO/YUE? si la respuesta es sí,  
descuiden, porque pronto aparecerá en la historia, al igual que los  
demás amigos de Sakura, como Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki. Todos  
sabemos que Shaoran vive en un departamento, pero en el siglo XVII no  
existían edificios (o eso es lo que creo) así que por eso aki dice que  
vive en una casa, "pero la casa de Sakura aún tiene dos pisos" estarán  
diciendo ustedes, pero eso no lo quise cambiar ¿ok?  
  
¿se entendió la explicacion de la Caceria de Brujas y lo de la prueba?  
  
Lo de la prueba y todas las demás cosas de Salem salieron de el libro  
"Diccionario de Mago" (o algo así se llama el libro) que es sobre cosas  
de Harry Potter, o también de un episodio de "Sabrina, la bruja  
adolecente", pero solo las ideas no las cosas concretas así que no me  
vayan a demandar, y obviamente los personajes son de CLAMP, ¿pero para  
que decir eso si todos lo saben?... pa que no me demanden ¬_¬  
  
¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW...!  
  
Matta Ne... --Tamao-chan-- 


	4. Los Celos de Shaoran

¨*]Salem[*¨  
  
Cap 4 "Los Celos de Shaoran"  
  
-¿ERIOL? ¡MI PROMETIDO!- se repetía Sakura en la cena, ahí tambien  
estaban Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol.  
-Hija, apenas has comido- dijo Fujitaka  
-Descuide señor Kinomoto, debe ser la emoción de la noticia- dijo Eriol  
tranquilamente, Shaoran lo observaba con una mirada asesina, Tomoyo  
para tratar de relajar a todos intentó poner un tema de conversación  
-Joven Hiragizawa, usted viene de Inglaterra ¿verdad?-  
-Así es, me ha encantado este pueblo... sólo que hace unas horas  
presencie un incendio en una casa cerca de aquí-  
-¿Sí? No tenía idea- dijo Fujitaka  
-Así es, había una señora gritando de una casa y de repente de la nada  
un chorro de agua apagó el incendio- Sakura se puso más incómoda que  
antes con ese comentario  
-Qué extraño, supongo que creyeron que todo había sido culpa de alguna  
bruja que anda en el pueblo- dijo Fujitaka  
-¿Acaso usted no cree en las brujas?- preguntó Eriol  
-A decir verdad, no creo en nada que tenga que ver con la magia, creo  
que es algo en la imaginación de la gente-  
-También escuché que acusaron a una niña de ser bruja-  
-¿En serio? pobre niña, no quiero imaginar de lo que le van a hacer-  
-Pa...papá- dijo Sakura nerviosa -¿Qué... qué le hacen?-  
-No es un buen momento para hablar de eso Sakura- dijo Fujitaka  
-Lo siento-  
-Pero le puedes preguntar a tu hermano más tarde-  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Touya en esto?-  
-Sabes que Touya es un cazador de brujas-  
-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron Sakura y Shaoran  
  
* * *  
  
-No puedo creer que mi hermano sea el encargado de matarme- dijo Sakura  
-No te mataran, deja de decir tonterias- dijo Shaoran  
Despues de la cena, Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran salieron al jardín a  
conversar, dentro estaban Eriol y Fujitaka  
-Li tiene razón, si te hacen la prueba del agua y te hundes, tu hermano  
te levantará de inmediato, él no dejaría que nada malo te pasara- dijo  
Tomoyo  
-¿Y qué pasaría si llego a flotar?- dijo Sakura  
-¿Piensas usar magia?- dijo Tomoyo  
-No lo sé, pero si pensaran que soy una bruja de verdad...- dijo Sakura  
-Leí en un libro que a las brujas las quemaban vivas- dijo Tomoyo  
-¿Ahogarme o quemarme? ¿con cual muero más rápido?- dijo Sakura  
-¡DEJA DE DECIR QUE MORIRÁS!- exclamó Shaoran  
-Shaoran...- murmuró Sakura  
-Yo no lo permitiré- dijo Shaoran decidido -Ni tampoco permitiré que te  
cases con Hiraguizawa- dijo con una mano levantada y una vena en la  
frente, lo que causó a Sakura y Tomoyo una gota en la cabeza  
-Tal vez volvamos a nuestra época antes del matrimonio- dijo Tomoyo  
-Eso espero, Eriol es mi amigo pero...- dijo Sakura  
-¿Acaso dices que te gustaría casarte con él?- exclamó Shaoran  
-Claro que no, ahora tú estás diciendo tonterías- dijo Sakura ofendida  
-Vamos, no discutan chicos, primero tenemos que ver el problema de la  
prueba de mañana-  
-Es cierto- dijo Sakura -Bueno... ¿qué haremos?-  
-¿Por qué no probamos si flotas?- dijo Tomoyo  
-Si flotara, ya lo sabría- dijo Shaoran (duh! ¬_¬) -Mejor prueba  
hablando con tu hermano... tal vez lo puedas convencer de que todo fue  
un mal entendido-  
-Sí, lo intentaré- dijo Sakura  
  
* * *  
  
-Buenas noches, linda Sakura- dijo Eriol besándo la mano de Sakura,  
Shaoran estaba sacando humo por la orejas  
-Buenas noches joven Hiraguizawa- dijo Fujitaka  
-Por favor, dígame Eriol, después de todo pronto seremos parientes-  
dijo sonriendo  
-"después de todo seremos parientes"- se burló Shaoran en voz baja  
-¿Dijo algo joven Li?- dijo Fujitaka  
-¿Ah? no, nada- dijo Shaoran  
-Bueno, espero verlo pronto joven Eriol- dijo Fujitaka, Eriol se marchó  
mientras los demás lo seguían con la mirada  
-Ya es tarde, mejor nos vamos Li- dijo Tomoyo  
-Sí, adiós Saku...- decía Shaoran acercándose a Sakura para besarla,  
pero recordó que ella estaba comprometida con Eriol, y Fujitaka estaba  
ahí -Ehh... Buenas noches- dijo con una reverencia algo torpe  
-Buenas noches- dijo Tomoyo y se llevó a Shaoran porque se había dado  
cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, aparte que él estaba rojo de la vergüenza  
  
-¿Qué te pareció mi sorpresa?- preguntó Fujitaka  
-Bueno yo...-  
-Me pareció un chico muy agradable, y es muy respetuoso contigo-  
-Sí, pero...-  
-¿Qué sucede?-  
-Papá, ¿no crees que estoy muy joven para comprometerme?-  
-Claro que no, hay muchas jovencitas de tu edad con hijos... sé que tal  
vez tengas miedo de esto, pero créeme... es lo mejor-  
-Pero ¿cómo me puedo casar con alguien a quien no amo?-  
-El amor llegará después, ya verás que pronto aprenderás a amarlo y  
ocupará tu corazón-  
-¿Y si te dijera que alguien más ocupa mi corazón?- dijo casi en susurro  
-¿Ah?-  
-Ya llegué- dijo Touya entrando por la puerta  
-Llegaste muy tarde hoy, hijo-  
-Es que estuvimos muy ocupados en la asamblea de cazadores-  
-Oí que acusaron a una niña de bruja-  
-Así es- dijo mirando a Sakura -pero aún está en discusión-  
-¿Y cuando es la prueba?-  
-Será la próxima semana-  
-¿No sería mañana?- preguntó Sakura de repente  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Fujitaka  
-Ehh... lo oí- dijo nerviosa  
-No puede ser mañana, hay muchas acusaciones y debemos estudiar cada  
una, no queremos que más vidas se desperdicien- dijo Touya  
-Esa forma de pensar en extraña para los cazadores- dijo Fujitaka  
-Es cierto, pero yo les pedí más tiempo- dijo soprendiendo a Sakura  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Porque esa niña no merece tal trato- dijo Touya, luego se fue a su  
habitación, Sakura se sentía muy feliz, su hermano había logrado  
aplazar su prueba, se dirigió hacia donde estaba el teléfono para  
decirle de inmediato a Tomoyo y Shaoran, pero...  
-¡Ay! ¡maldita edad de piedra, no hay teléfonos!- exclamó al acodarse  
que los teléfonos son aparatos modernos (jaja, pobrecita ^_^)  
-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Fujitaka asombrado por la actitud de Sakura  
-Eh... nada papá, no me hagas caso, jeje- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa  
  
* * *  
  
-Así que estamos en un pueblo llamado Salem, 400 años en el pasado, tú  
comprometida con Eriol y acusada de bruja- dijo Kero tranquilamente  
metiendose un trozo de pastel en la boca -¡Vaya cumpleaños!-  
-¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?- preguntó Sakura extrañada  
-¡Porque este pastel colonial está delicioso!- exclamó Kero, Sakura fue  
directo al suelo (-- x_x)  
-¡Ay Kero! no ayudas en nada-  
-Lo bueno que tienes una semana para tratar de probar tu inocencia  
antes que te hagan la famosa prueba-  
-Sí, eso es un alivio-  
-Pero lo mejor será que comiences a pensar en como volver a Tomoeda-  
-Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre nada, estoy preocupada por lo de ser bruja-  
-¿Por qué no dices que eres una bruja y conviertes a todos en sapos?-  
bromeó metiendose otro trozo de pastel a la boca  
-¡Kerooo!- dijo Sakura -espera... no es tan mala idea-  
-¿Ah? ¿qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Kero (-- ?_?)  
  
* * *  
  
Al otro día Sakura salió de su casa apurada, era lunes, pero no debía ir a la escuela porque en ese tiempo sólo había escuela hasta sexto grado, iba caminando hacia la casa de Tomoyo. De repente le taparon los ojos y la arrastraron hasta un conjunto de árboles detrás de una casona, ella estaba muy asustada  
-No por favor, no me haga daño- dijo ella nerviosa  
-¿Por qué piensas que te haría daño?- dijo la persona que la había  
llevado ahí y le destapó los ojos  
-¡Shaoran! ¡me asustaste!- (es la segunda vez q dice eso en este fic)  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Tal vez sea... ¡porque pense que alguien me había raptado!-  
-Yo te rapté ¿no lo ves?-  
-No bromees, en realidad me asustaste mucho-  
-No bromeo, te rapté porque estás comprometida con un sujeto al cual no soporto, cuando se suponía que eras mi novia-  
-Pero si sigo siendo tu novia, sólo que a escondidas-  
-No me agrada la idea- dijo enfadado, Sakura sonrió al ver los celos de Shaoran, se acercó y besó su mejilla dulcemente  
-Sólo será por unos días, ya verás que todo se solucionará pronto- dijo Sakura sonriendo (ya se parece al Yoh! @_@), Shaoran también sonrió y se acercó a abrazarla. De repente una señora iba caminando con una  
canasta con ropa para colgarla en unos cables que pasaban por ahí, al ver a la parejita, se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba ahí  
-¡¡¡ES LA BRUJA!!!- gritó soltando la canasta y antes de que la ropa cayera al suelo había desaparecido, dejando a los dos con gotas en la cabeza (jeje ^_^¿)  
-Creo que tendremos que buscar otro lugar secreto- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa  
-¡Como odio esto!- dijo enfadado -¡¡ELLA NO ES NINGUNA BRUJA!!- gritó  
-Déjala Shaoran, no te escuchará, además ya tengo un plan-  
-¿Un plan?-  
  
_______________________________________________________________________^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hola a todos, disculpen la demora, pero no estaba cerca de un pc con internet, jeje ^_^¿  
  
¿q tal el capitulo?  
me encanta hacer discutir a S+S, jeje, pero siempre con un final feliz, son discuciones estupidas q uno tendría con un hermano/a ¿o no?  
pero Touya fue un buen hermano, retrasó la prueba para darle más tiempo a la Saku, ¿quien había pensado q Touya era un cazador de brujas?, como dije en el capitulo anterior, él siempre trabajando en todas partes  
¡me gustan los dialogos Kero-Sakura! jaja, ese Kero tan glotón y gracioso  
  
SECCION DE PREGUNTAS ?_?  
¿dónde está Yukito o Yue? ¿por qué no aparecen en la historia? conociendo a Yukito ¿acaso estará en el mismo trabajo q Touya? sería injusto xq el ES un ser creado x un brujo  
¿Sakura encontrará la forma de volver a Tomoeda antes de su matrimonio con Eriol? ¿qué quiere lograr Eriol con todo esto? (me gusta su faceta de malvado, jeje)  
¿qué planeará Sakura? ¿de verdad piensa convertir a todos en sapos?  
  
estas y otras preguntas TAL VEZ serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo cuando juntos digamos ¡Libèrate!... (si claro, como no ¬_¬)  
Matta ne! Tamao-chan 


	5. ¿Triángulo Amoroso?

¨*]Salem[*¨  
  
Cap 5 "¿Un triangulo amoroso?"  
  
-¿Qué plan?- preguntó Tomoyo, estaban en su casa conversando  
-Bueno, mi idea es hacer ver a la gente de este pueblo que la magia no es siempre algo malo, quiero mostrarles que se pueden hacer cosas para el bien de todos con ayuda de la magia- explicó Sakura  
-Y ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?- preguntó Shaoran  
-Aún no lo sé, pero se me ocurrirá algo- dijo Sakura  
-No sé si es muy buena idea, las personas de esta época son difíciles de cambiar de opinion, tendrías que hacer algo muy significativo para que las haga ver que están en un error al pensar así de los hechiceros- dijo Shaoran  
-Tratemos de ver algo que les ayude a mejorar sus vidas- dijo Tomoyo  
-Sí, pero ¿qué?- dijo Shaoran  
-Podrían ser teléfonos, televisores, radios, lavadoras, cocinas, computadores, autos, celulares, cámaras foto...- dijo Sakura, los demás la miraban con gotas en la cabeza -Bueno, eran solo ideas- dijo nerviosa ante las miradas (ay Sakura! ¬_¬¿)  
-Debe ser algo de ésta época, algo muy moderno podría confundirlos- dijo Shaoran  
-Se... se... señorita Daidouji- dijo una empleada entrando a la sala donde estaban conversando -¿Quiere que le traiga algo más?- dijo nerviosa  
-¿Qué le sucede? parece que hubiera visto un fantasma- dijo Tomoyo  
-No un fantasma, pero sí una bruja- dijo mirando a Sakura  
-Lo siento, mejor me voy... después nos vemos Tomoyo- dijo Sakura  
-No te vallas Sakura- dijo Tomoyo  
-No quiero incomodar a nadie, además será mejor que regrese a casa, hoy vendría Eriol a comer con nosotros- dijo Sakura, Shaoran estaba furioso  
-Está bien, adiós- dijo Tomoyo  
-Adiós Tomoyo, Shaoran-  
-Espera, te acompaño hasta tu casa- dijo Shaoran  
-Descuida, estaré bien-  
-Pero ¿que tal si uno de esos locos que te tratan de bruja te hace algo?... yo te acompaño, no te dejaré sola-  
-Gracias- dijo sonriendo lo que hizo que Shaoran se sonrojara un poco, a pesar de estar juntos por más de tres años, seguía sonrojandose con las sonrisas de Sakura  
  
* * *  
  
-No tenías porque acompañarme-  
-Ya te dije que no te iba a dejar sola con esas personas que piensan que eres una bruja y que te pueden hacer algo-  
-Pero si no se atreven a acercarse a mi- dijo Sakura mirando a su alrededor, toda la gente la miraba y se alejaba de ella  
-Bueno, sólo te quería acompañar- dijo Shaoran -¿Sabes? yo te quería dar tu obsequio de cumpleaños... con todo lo que pasó ayer, no te lo había podido dar- dijo sacando de su bolsillo una caja y se la entregó  
-Muchas gracias- dijo al recibir la caja, luego la abrió y encontró una hermosa cadena con una figura del Yin-Yang en el medio -Shaoran... es precioso, espero que no te haya costado demasiado-  
-No digas tonterías, no importa el precio si es algo para tí- dijo con una sonrisa tierna -...recuerda que el Ying-Yang simboliza el equilibrio de la naturaleza, siempre que algo esté mal piensa que es la energía negativa que te ayuda para que tu vida esté en equilibrio-  
-Gracias Shaoran, no sabes lo mucho que me ayudas en este momento- él sonrio y la abrazó -Te quiero- le susurró Sakura, después de un rato  
-¡LA BRUJA HECHIZÓ A ESE MUCHACHO! ¡MIREN COMO LO TIENE ATRAPADO!- gritó una señora apuntando a la parejita, ellos se separaron y Shaoran se veía muy molesto, pero Sakura estaba tranquila y lo convenció de que sigueran caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
-Es obvio que piensen así, en esta época la gente es muy conservadora, no es normal ver a dos personas así en público- dijo calmadamente Sakura, pero Shaoran se sonrojó un poco (-- º//-//º)  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Quieres comer con nosotros?- preguntó Sakura al llegar a la entrada de su casa  
-Me encantaría- dijo -pero tengo que hacer algo importante en mi casa-  
-Ya veo, bueno... nos vemos más tarde-  
-Sí, adiós- dijo caminando hacia su casa  
-Ya llegué papá- dijo Sakura al entrar  
-Oh Sakura, me alegra que llegaras, Eriol ya está aquí- dijo Fujitaka  
-Siento haberme demorado, tuve un pequeño problema-  
-Espero que no te hayan raptado ni nada- dijo Eriol llegando hacia donde estaban los dos, Sakura se sonrojó por lo que había dicho (ya q si no recuerdan, Shaoran la había raptado)  
-¿Touya vendrá a comer con nosotros?- preguntó Sakura  
-No, hoy tendría una asamblea nuevamente, aún estan debatiendo sobre el caso de la niña- dijo Fujitaka  
-Escuché que la han visto haciendo más desastres- dijo Eriol  
-¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamó Sakura  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Fujitaka  
-Bueno, yo...-  
-Yo creo que esa niña no tiene malas intenciones, que todo esto es un mal entendido- dijo Eriol, a Sakura le asombró un poco que él la estuviera defendiendo indirectamente, o eso era lo que ella pensaba  
  
* * *  
  
-Es inútil, todo lo que digo para probar la inocencia de Sakura es usado en mi contra. En especial por Yisuki, ese tipo odia demasiado a las brujas-  
-Descuida Touya, aún queda tiempo para hacerlo antes de que le hagan la prueba-  
-Pero Yuki, si le llegan a hacer esa prueba, ella podría morir-  
-No morirá, ella estará bien- dijo Yukito con su sonrisa tranquilizadora. Estaban en en el parque, Touya se había encontrado con Yukito después de la asamblea.  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?-  
-Porque estoy seguro que ella sabrá superar esto-  
-¿Ah?-  
-No me hagas caso- dijo Yukito, en ese momento recordó la visita que había tenido el día anterior  
  
FLASHBACK  
-... ¿ahora entiendes por qué no debes interferir Yue?-  
-Sí, comprendo que esto le servirá mucho a Sakura-  
-Me alegro que hayas comprendido-  
-Perdón por tratar de atacarte al principio, Eriol-  
-Descuida, entiendo que le has tomado mucho cariño a tu nueva dueña y que no quieres verla sufrir... pero estoy seguro que Sakura logrará volver a Tomoeda-  
-Yo también, confío en que lo hará... sólo espero que no le suceda nada malo antes-  
-Si algo le llega a pasar, será para mejor... ella tiene asignado un gran futuro, pero tiene que superar todos lo obstáculos del camino para llegar al final- dijo Eriol, Yue sólo asintió  
FLASHBACK  
  
-¿Yuki? ¿estás bien?- preguntó Touya sacandolo de sus pensamientos  
-¿Ah? sí, lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa... ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba la persona que odia a las brujas?-  
-Se llama Yisuki, es el líder de los cazadores-  
"Qué extraño nombre para una persona americana, tampoco es de Tomoeda, nunca lo había visto, acaso será..."  
  
* * *  
  
Kero estaba en el borde de la ventana, mirando hacia el jardín  
-Siento la presencia de Clow cerca de aquí, Eriol debe estar abajo... estoy seguro de que él fue quien manipuló las cartas, pero ¿por qué? cuando Sakura terminó de cambiar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura dijo que todo había terminado, pero ahora volvió, me pregunto cual es su propósito...-  
  
* * *  
  
-Tu padre es muy buen cocinero, la comida estuvo deliciosa- exclamó Eriol, Sakura y él habían salido al jardín trasero  
-Sí...- respondió distraída  
-¿Sucede algo, Sakura?-  
-Eriol, tú sabes lo que sucede, por favor no me lo ocultes más-  
-Está bien, estoy enterado de todo lo que sucede, porque en parte soy responsable-  
-¿En parte? ¿quieres decir que hay alguien más que hizo esto?-  
-Por supuesto, yo no podría haber manipulado tus cartas ni haberte traido hasta aquí sin esa persona-  
-¿Quien? ¿por qué? ¿por qué lo hacen?-  
  
* * *  
  
-Buenas tardes señor Kinomoto, ¿se encuentra Sakura?-  
-Buenas tardes joven Li, sí, está en el jardín con Eriol, adelante-  
-Gracias- dijo Shaoran, luego caminó hacia la puerta que conducía al jardín  
  
* * *  
  
-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- dijo Eriol acercándose a Sakura  
-Sí, por favor dímelo- respondió Sakura, Eriol le tomó la cara y le dió un beso corto  
-Aún no puedes saberlo, lo tienes que descubrir por tí misma- se acercó nuevamente a besarla, esta vez ella cerró los ojos y le respondió. Después de un rato se separaron, Sakura estaba totalmente confundida, pero Eriol sonrió y se despidió  
-Hasta pronto, querida Sakura- dijo dando una reverencia y se marchó, Sakura quedó paralizada  
"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿por qué lo besé? ¿acaso yo...?" en eso escuchó un ruido y se dió vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada fría de Shaoran, los dos se miraron por un rato sin decir ni una sola palabra ni hacer ningún movimiento, el viento era lo único que movía sus ropas y sus cabellos, después él se dió la vuelta y se marchó con una expresión de dolor, evidentemente lo había visto todo.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
0o0 Ohhhhhhhh!!!  
como fui capaz de escribir esa escena? entiendo si me quieren matar x_x  
es un momento de gran tensión, ¿acaso Eriol está enamorado de Sakura? ¿y ella de él?... pobre Shaorancito, como lo hago sufrir ¡_¡  
  
POR FIN SALIO YUKITO/YUE!!! jiji ^_^ bueno, fue una intervención cortita (mas bien parece relleno ¬_¬) pero no lo dejé flotando en la nada como siempre lo hago...  
  
por lo menos ya está claro que el responsable, o la mitad de responsable de lo que pasa es Eriol, pero ¿quien es la otra persona responsable?  
  
definitivamente la historia se está tornando más romántica (aunque ese es mi tema favorito), pero yo clasifique la historia "general" porque tiene de todo un poco ¿no?  
  
¿q tal el regalo de Shaoran? yo lo encontré tan dulce, tierno, lindo... bla bla bla bla bla (una hora más tarde)... cariñoso y significativo regalo, de verdad fue un muy lindo gesto, además como dijo Shaoran que significaba fue genial... (SHAORAN=KAWAII)  
  
no sé porque me gasto los dedos escribiendo los comentarios si nadie los lee (¡_¡ snif), bueno, dejen reviews  
  
Matta ne!... Tamao-chan 


	6. El Plan

¨*]Salem[*¨  
  
Cap 6 "El Plan"  
  
-Sakura... ¿estás bien Sakurita? has estado así toda la tarde- decía   
Kero mientras movía su mano por los ojos de Sakura, quien tenía la   
vista perdida -¿Estás así por la visita de Eriol?- preguntó el   
guardián, lo que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara -Mmm... ¿sabes? estoy   
seguro de que él tiene algo que ver con lo que está pasando acá-  
-Sí, él es el responsable- respondió Sakura mirando al suelo  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?-  
-Él me lo dijo-  
-¿Te dijo por qué?-  
-Me dijo que lo tenía que descubrir por mi misma... y que él era en   
parte responsable-  
-¿Quieres decir que hay alguien más que hizo esto?-  
-Sí, pero no me dijo quien era-  
-Ese Eriol es muy astuto, algo tiene planeado, pero ¿qué?... ¿que crees que sea Sakura?-  
-...-  
-¿Sakura? ¿me estás poniendo atención?-  
-¿Ah? sí, lo siento Kero, estoy un poco distraída-  
-De seguro es por el mocoso... vi cuando llegó, pero se fue muy luego-  
-¿Lo viste?- dijo -¿sabes cuanto tiempo estuvo?-  
-No lo sé, pero cuando se fue se veia triste- dijo, a Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas  
"No entiendo... siento algo por Eriol, pero no estoy segura que es... pero me duele mucho que Shaoran me haya visto, no me gusta ver a la gente que quiero sufriendo por mi culpa" pensaba mientras veía la cadena que le había regalado Shaoran  
  
* * *  
  
En el parque  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿CON ERIOL?- exclamó Tomoyo  
-Sí, no puedo creer que me haya hecho esto... me dijo que él era sólo un amigo, que su compromiso no significaba nada para ella, pero todo era mentira- dijo Shaoran  
-No digas eso, debe haber un mal entendido-  
-No hay ningún mal entendido, yo los ví... sabía que Hiraguizawa le   
interesaba por la forma en que la miraba cuando estábamos en sexto año-  
-Pero estaba segura que su mirada no era de amor-  
-Te equivocaste Daidouji-  
-¿Hablaste con ella?-  
-No, ni tampoco quiero hacerlo-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-No quiero sufrir más de lo que estoy sufriendo, prefiero pensar que ella estará feliz con la persona que quiere, a que ella me lo diga de frente-  
-Entiendo... ¿y qué harás?-  
-Le prometí que la ayudaría a volver a Tomoeda, y pienso cumplir esa promesa-  
  
* * *  
  
-Ya se está haciendo tarde Touya, será mejor que regreses a tu casa-  
-Sí, gracias Yuki-  
-¿Y por qué me das las gracias?-  
-Por el apoyo que siempre me das-  
-Sabes que estimo mucho a Sakura, no quiero que le suceda nada-  
-¿Quieres ir a cenar a mi casa? así podrás verla-  
-Gracias por la invitación, pero no puedo ir-  
-Vamos, seguramente su prometido también estará allí, y lo conoces-  
-¿Prometido? ¿hablas del joven Li?-  
-Claro que no, ese chiquillo no le conviene a Sakura-  
-¿Quien es entonces?-  
-No lo conozco, las veces que ha ido a casa yo no he estado-  
-Ya veo, está bien, iré-  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Adonde vamos Tomoyo?- dijo Sakura inquieta  
-Tranquila Sakura, iremos al parque, allá podemos hablar mejor-  
-Está bien- dijo Sakura, Tomoyo la había ido a buscar a su casa, pero no le había dicho que Shaoran estaría también en el parque  
"No voy a obligar a Li a hablar con Sakura, pero tal vez se aclare lo que esté pasando, además Sakura se ve muy triste" pensó Tomoyo  
-¿Tomoyo?-  
-¿Ah? lo siento, estaba pensando-  
  
-Bien, ya llegamos- dijo Tomoyo mirando al frente  
-¿A quien le hablas?- preguntó Sakura  
-Tengo que hacer otras cosas, así que haremos esto corto- dijo Shaoran acercándose a las chicas, Sakura al escucharlo bajó la mirada  
-Tenía que decirles que escuché que podría hacer Kinomoto para que su plan funcionara- dijo Shaoran sin mirar a Sakura, a ella le dolió mucho que la llamara por su apellido  
-¿Y qué es?- preguntó Tomoyo  
-Hay una siembra de vegetales en el este de la ciudad, pero no crece nada y la familia que cuida ese huerto vive de la venta de los vegetales. Al parecer hay una sequía en ese sector que provoca todo esto. Si Kinomoto usa las cartas "Luz", "Agua", "Tierra" y "Bosque" para arreglar ese lugar, podría convencer a los aldeanos que la magia se puede usar para el bien- explicó Shaoran  
-Es una muy buena idea ¿verdad Sakura?- dijo Tomoyo, Sakura solo asintió sin levantar la mirada  
-Te lo habría dicho, pero estabas ocupada cuando fui a tu casa y no   
quise molestarte- dijo fríamente Shaoran, Sakura se sentía muy mal por lo que había dicho -Bueno, eso era todo, dime cuando piensas hacerlo para ayudarte- dijo alejándose  
-Espera Shaoran- dijo Sakura, él paró  
-Hazme el favor de llamarme por mi apellido, Kinomoto- dijo dándole la espalda  
-¿Por qué no quieres que te llame por tu nombre?- preguntó dolida  
-Porque sólo dejo que me llamen por mi nombre a las personas en quienes confío- dijo y luego se marchó, Sakura comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Tomoyo  
-Tomoyo... yo no...-  
-Cálmate Sakura, vamos a mi casa a hablar-  
  
* * *  
  
-Vaya Li, que sorpresa encontrarme contigo- dijo Eriol al ver a Shaoran, él lo miró con ira (y como no? le quitó a su novia u_u)  
-¿Qué quieres Hiraguizawa?- preguntó enfadado  
-Tranquilo, nos vimos esta tarde pero no pudimos conversar-  
-¿Qué? ¿cómo supiste que...?- dijo Shaoran, Eriol solo sonrió -Te detesto, siempre sabes demasiado-  
-Yo creo que me detestas por otra razón-  
-Cállate-  
-No deberías enfadarte por lo del beso, después de todo yo me casaré con Sakura...-  
-...-  
-...o tal vez no...-  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-  
-No lo sé, tal vez el día de la boda no llegue y la deje plantada-  
-Si te atreves a hacer eso ¡te juro que te mato!- dijo Shaoran enfadado tomándo a Eriol del cuello de la camisa  
-Pero si hago eso ella será tuya, no veo el porqué de tu reacción- dijo Eriol tranquilamente, Shaoran lo soltó  
-Porque si ella te eligió, deberías tratarla como se merece-  
-Ella te eligió a tí, yo soy solo un obstáculo en su felicidad-  
-Ya deja de decir tonterías-  
-Eres muy inmaduro, Li... sólo ves lo que crees ver. Abre los ojos, eso te ayudará tanto a ti como a Sakura- dijo esto y se marchó  
  
* * *  
  
-...entonces me di vuelta y estaba Shaoran mirándome, esa mirada me dió un escalofrío, quise pensar que no nos había visto, pero como me trató esta tarde, me quedó muy claro- explicó Sakura llorando  
-Ya veo, Li me había dicho su versión... no quisiera decirte esto, pero él está muy mal, siente que lo engañaste diciéndole que no sentías nada por Eriol-  
-¡Pero yo no siento nada por él!-  
-¿Estás realmente segura?- preguntó Tomoyo, dejando a Sakura pensativa  
  
* * *  
  
Más tarde, en la casa de los Kinomoto  
-Buenas tardes- dijo Yukito  
-Buenas tardes joven Yukito- dijo Fujitaka -me alegro que hayas venido-  
-Bueno, Touya me contó que Sakura estaba comprometida, y quería conocer a su prometido-  
-Hoy no puede venir, dijo que tenía que hacer algo-  
-Ya veo, lo conoceré otro día, me gustaría hablar con Sakura-  
-Tampoco está, la señorita Tomoyo vino por ella en la tarde-  
-Debe estar por llegar Yuki- dijo Touya  
  
* * *  
  
-¡Hola Eriol! mira, te preparé un exquisito estofado- dijo Nakuru  
-Tenga cuidado amo, a Nakuru se le quemó la carne, debe estar dura- dijo Spinel  
-¡Eso lo dices porque no te deje probarlo!-  
-No me quiero quebrar la dentadura-  
-Muchas gracias Nakuru- dijo amablemente Eriol  
-Te ves muy contento ¿pasó algo en especial?- preguntó Nakuru  
-Sí, otro paso del plan está listo... el siguiente será esta noche-  
-¡Qué bien! ¿tengo que actuar de nuevo?-  
-No será necesario-  
-¡Noo! ¡quería estar con Touya!-  
-¿Qué pasará esta noche?-  
-Mañana por la mañana, nadie de este pueblo dudará que Sakura es una bruja-  
  
* * *  
  
-Ya llegué papá- dijo Sakura al entrar  
-Hola Sakura- saludó Yukito  
-Yukito...-  
  
-Así que estás comprometida- dijo Yukito, Sakura asintió. Estaban conversando en el jardín -Pero no con Li- ella se entristeció  
-Mi papá dijo que era edad de comprometerme, y el día de mi cumpleaños me lo presentó, pero ya lo conocía- explicó Sakura  
-¿A si? ¿Quien es?-  
-Es Eriol-  
-¿Eriol? vaya, no me lo había dicho-  
-¿Has hablado con él?-  
-Sí, fue ayer a hablar conmigo, bueno, con Yue-  
-Y ¿qué te dijo?-  
-Me habló de lo que está pasando en Tomoeda, pero me pidió que no te dijera nada de lo que planeaba-  
-Oh, entiendo... él me dijo que yo tenía que descubrirlo por mi misma-  
-Sí, pero descuida, estoy seguro que encontrarás la forma de regresar-  
-Eso espero-  
-Yo espero que sea antes de que te hagan la prueba para saber si eres una bruja-  
-Descuida, tengo un plan-  
-¿Un plan?- preguntó Yukito, en ese momento Touya se asomó al jardín  
-Sakura, te trajeron esto- dijo entregándole un sobre a Sakura, luego él se fue  
-¿Qué será?- se preguntaba, lo abrió y leyó -"Kinomoto: ésta noche te espero en el este de la ciudad para llevar a cabo el plan. Hoy no habrá luna, así nadie nos verá. Li"-  
-¿Desde cuando que se llaman por sus apellidos?-  
-Desde hoy- dijo tristemente  
-Pero ¿por qué?-  
-Porque... creo que me gusta Eriol y él lo sabe-  
-¿Qué? ¿acaso no eran novios con Li?-  
-Eso se acabó- dijo con la mirada triste  
  
* * *  
  
-Bien, es por aquí- dijo Shaoran guiándo a Sakura, eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana, todo estaba muy oscuro y él llevaba una linterna  
-Espera, ¿no crees que está demasiado oscuro?-  
-No empieces con tus tonterías de los fantasmas-  
-Antes pensabas que era dulce mi temor a ellos-  
-Eso lo decía para que no te sintieras mal... además no existe tal cosa-  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? yo antes pensaba que no existían las brujas, y ahora dicen que yo soy una-  
-Tú eres una hechicera, no una bruja ¿acaso de tanto que te dicen bruja estás creyendolo?-  
-Claro que no, no creería en tonterías-  
-¡Te lo estás creyendo tanto como te creíste tu compromiso con Hiraguizawa!- exclamó Shaoran, Sakura se sintió muy mal por su comentario, él se dió cuenta y decidió seguir caminando, hasta que llegaron a la siembra de vegetales, Sakura liberó su llave y se dispuso a comenzar su trabajo.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Konnichiwa! ¿q tal el cap 6? se nota que Shaoran está muy dolido con la Saku, y a ella ¿de verdad le estará gustando Eriol? esta interesante la parte romatica ¿o no?  
  
¿cómo piensan que le irá a Sakura con su plan?... Eriol trama algo, pero ¿qué? ¿y cual es la idea de quitarle las novias a otros chicos?  
  
¿POR QUÉ HAGO SUFRIR TANTO A S+S? porque las reconciliaciones son lo mejor, oops!! estoy adelantando... olviden lo que dije (ustedes: ¬_¬¿)  
  
EN EL PROX CAP HAY +ACCION!!! (o intento de accion u_u)  
  
Matta ne... Tamao-chan 


	7. La Maldición

¨*]Salem[*¨  
  
Cap 7 "La Maldición"  
  
-¡Aumh! Buenos días- dijo Sakura entrando al comedor con ojeras en los ojos  
-¿Sakura? ¿qué te sucede? te ves muy mal- dijo Touya  
-Gracias hermano- dijo sarcásticamente -no dormí bien, eso es todo-  
-¿Algo te tiene preocupada?- preguntó Fujitaka  
-No, para nada. Sólo tuve una mala noche, papá- dijo, de repente se escucha la puerta, Touya va a abrir  
-Kinomoto, disculpa por molestarte, pero pasó algo muy importante- se escuchó desde la puerta  
-¿Que sucedio Yisuki?- preguntó Touya  
-Será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos... y tu hermana tendrá que acompañarnos- Sakura al escuchar esto se alegró, su plan había funcionado  
  
* * *  
  
-Li, te ves muy mal ¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó Tomoyo  
-Estuve acompañando a Sakura hasta las seis de la mañana- dijo Shaoran bostezando  
-Ohh...- dijo en tono burlón, Shaoran la miró con furia -lo siento, pensé que podrían haberse arreglado... después de todo, te sacrificaste por ella toda una noche-  
-Si crees que lo hice para "reconquistar" a Sakura, estás equivocada, te dije que cumpliría mi promesa de volver a Tomoeda-  
-Entiendo, a pesar del rencor que sientes en este momento por ella, aún la quieres mucho, no lo puedes negar- dijo Tomoyo, Shaoran bajó la mirada, de repente se escuchó una voz gritar  
-Esa voz es de...- dijo Tomoyo  
-...¡SAKURA!- exclamó Shaoran  
  
* * *  
  
En el huerto de vegetales  
-¡Les prometo que yo no hice esto!- gritaba Sakura  
-¡No mientas bruja! tus ojeras te delatan- decía Yisuki mientras la sujetaba de los brazos  
-No seas tan cruel con ella- dijo Touya  
-Sólo dices eso porque es tu hermana, date cuenta de que aquí está la prueba- insistió  
-Sakura, dime la verdad... ¿hiciste esto?- preguntó calmadamente Touya  
-No hermano, yo no...-  
-¡Miente!... primero hace que esta siembra de vegetales, que por mucho tiempo no ha crecido nada, de la noche a la mañana esté lleno de vegetales nuevos y listos para ser cosechados para que esta familia se sacrifique para sacarlos, pero se dieron cuenta a tiempo que en todos los vegetales habían una plaga de insectos que no existían en este lado del país, esta es una maldición que hizo-  
-¡Yo no hice tal cosa!-  
-Ahora todos las siembras del pueblo están siendo infectados por la plaga que tú llamaste, usaste tu magia negra para traer desgracias-  
-¡NO! ¡ES MENTIRA!-  
-Tus ojeras dicen que estuviste despierta toda la noche haciendo tus conjuros y cosas para que esto pasara ¿no?-  
-¡YA BASTA!- exclamó Touya -déjala hablar-  
-Esta bien, admito que uso magia... traté de hacer crecer vegetales en este lugar para que se dieran cuenta que no toda la magia es mala-  
-Hasta que por fin admite que es una bruja- se burló uno  
-BRUJA BRUJA BRUJA- comenzaron a gritar unas personas que estaban ahí, Sakura estaba a punto de llorar, pero en ese momento un rayo apareció de la nada alejándo a Yisuki, ella miró de donde vino ese ataque y se sorprendió al verlo  
-ELLA NO ES UNA BRUJA... ES UNA HECHICERA... UNA HECHICERA AL IGUAL QUE YO- exclamó  
-Shaoran- dijo Sakura, él se acercó a ella y se puso en frente dandole la espalda, levantó su espada  
-¡Dios del viento, ve!- gritó y la ráfaga que salió de su espada levantó tierra que se tranformó en una espesa nube de polvo, Shaoran tomó a Sakura en sus brazos y se la llevó de ahí.  
  
Shaoran corria agilmente, Sakura se aferraba más a él para no caerse, cuando él se detuvo miró hacia todos lados y bajó a Sakura, pero ella seguía aferrada de él con los ojos cerrados con fuerza  
-No hay nadie cerca, ya puedes soltarme- dijo Shaoran seriamente, ella abrió sus ojos y se dió cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él, lo que hizo que se sonrojara -¿Estás bien? ¿te hicieron algo esos tipos?- preguntó con un tono de preocupación pero siempre serio, ella negó con la cabeza timidamente  
-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- preguntó con timidez  
-¿Acaso preferías que te dejara ahí con ellos?... no dejaré que te hagan daño, te hice una promesa ¿no lo recuerdas?-  
-Pero esa promesa me la hiciste cuando eramos novios, creí que ya no tenía importancia para tí-  
-Una promesa es una promesa, no importan las circunstancias... bien, vámonos-  
-¿Qué? ¿adonde?-  
-Te llevaré a tu casa, conosco una ruta por fuera del pueblo para llegar allá sin que nos vean-  
-Está bien-  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Dónde están?- dijo uno de los hombres mirando hacia todos lados cuando la nube de polvo desapareció  
-¡SE ESCAPARON!- gritó otro  
-Hay que buscarlos por todo el pueblo, cuando los atrapen llevenlos a la plaza, ustedes prepararan todo para que los quemen- mandaba Yisuki  
-No pueden hacerles eso, son sólo unos niños- dijo Touya  
-¿Los sigues defendiendo Kinomoto? si sigues así tendrás que desperdirte de ser un cazador, no puedes mezclar tus sentimientos con tu trabajo- amenazó Yisuki  
  
* * *  
  
-¡Que extraño! Li me dijo que traería a Sakura aquí, pero no los veo por ninguna parte... espero que no le haya pasado nada- decía Tomoyo mientras miraba hacia todos lados  
  
* * *  
  
-¡Odio estos insectos! ¿por qué no tragiste una plaga de mariposas, Eriol?- se quejaba Nakuru  
-Las mariposas no hacen tanto daño- dijo Eriol -En este momento Sakura esta con Li en las afueras del pueblo-  
-¿Cómo estás tan tranquilo? ¿No se supone que Sakura es tu prometida? y la dejas con Li ¿a solas?-  
-Sí, pero eso no importa ahora, necesito ir a su casa-  
  
* * *  
  
-Mmm... estoy seguro que es por aquí- dijo Shaoran  
-Espera, yo he visto esa roca un par de veces... ¡HEMOS ESTADO DANDO VUELTAS EN CIRCULOS TODO EL TIEMPO!- dijo Sakura  
-Tal vez-  
-¿No se suponía que sabías por donde había que ir?-  
-La verdad, Daidouji nos guiaría-  
-¿Tomoyo?-  
-Sí, ella conocía un camino, yo estaba con ella antes de ayudarte a escapar de los cazadores y se suponía que estaría aquí esperándonos-  
-Vaya, te has hecho muy amigo de Tomoyo- dijo enfadada  
-¿Que tonterías estás diciendo? ¿crees que Daidouji y yo..?-  
-Sólo digo que son muy amigos... a decir verdad siempre han sido muy cercanos, y eso se podría transformar en algo-  
-Pareciera que estuvieras celosa de que seamos tan amigos-  
-Claro que no- dijo roja  
-Lo que yo haga con otras chicas no te debería importar, entre nosotros ya no hay nada-  
-Pero no me importa, es mas, me alegra de que encuentres a alguien más-  
-Yo no tengo a nadie más, no olvido tan rápido como tú- dijo enfadado, Sakura había perdido la pequeña riña verbal que ella misma había comenzado, pero no entendía porque le molestaba la idea de que Shaoran estuviera con otra chica -Tendremos que buscar nosotros mismos donde hay algún camino para volver al pueblo-  
  
* * *  
  
-Papá ¿a venido Sakura para acá?- dijo Touya  
-No Touya ¿por qué? ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Fujitaka  
-Ya no tiene sentido ocultártelo, ¿recuerdas lo de la niña que fue acusada de bruja?-  
-Sí-  
-La acusada es Sakura-  
-¿Qué? ¿pero...?-  
-Ella misma confesó que usaba magia, dijo que no tenía nada que ver con lo de la plaga que invade a la ciudad, pero no le creen y la están buscando ya que el chiquillo la ayudó a escapar-  
-¿El chiquillo? ¿te refieres a Li?-  
-Sí, él también usa magia... si ves a Sakura, que no salga de la casa, por ningún motivo-  
-¿Qué le harán cuando la atrapen?-  
-Espero que nada-  
-¿Sucede algo señor Kinomoto?- dijo una voz cerca de ellos  
-Eriol... sí, sucede algo muy grave-  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Podrías hacer callar a tu estómago? me pone nervioso-  
-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? tengo hambre, no pude desayunar-  
-Ay... toma- dijo Shaoran tirándole una bolsa a Sakura  
-¿Qué es esto?-  
-Son caramelos, tal vez te quiten el hambre por ahora-  
-Pero tú...-  
-No importa, sólo come-  
-Gracias- dijo Sakura comiendose algunos caramelos  
  
* * *  
  
-...entiendo, no he visto a Sakura desde ayer en la tarde- dijo Eriol  
-Me preocupa mucho, ya se está haciendo tarde- dijo Fujitaka  
-Tal vez tiene miedo de volver y no llegue hoy- dijo Eriol  
-Es bastante miedosa cuando está sola, no creo que pueda- dijo Touya  
-¿No dijo que se la había llevado su amigo?- preguntó Eriol  
-Es cierto, es chiquillo ayudó a escapar a Sakura, debe estar con ella-  
-Eso me tranquiliza un poco, por lo menos no estará sola- dijo Fujitaka  
-A mi no me tranquiliza nada que esté sola con ese chiquillo, no me simpatiza- dijo Touya  
-Estoy seguro que estará bien- dijo Eriol -disculpe señor Kinomoto, ¿me podría facilitar el baño?  
-Claro, está arriba-  
-Gracias-  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Cuanto tiempo hemos estado perdidos?- preguntó Sakura  
-Ya se está oscureciendo, y hemos estado desde la mañana- dijo Shaoran  
-¿Estaremos muy lejos del pueblo?-  
-No lo sé... creo que nos trendremos que quedar aquí esta noche-  
-¡¿QUE?! ¡NO! pueden haber fantasmas o cosas así-  
-No empieces, nos quedaremos aquí y punto- dijo recojiendo unas ramas y amontonándolas  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?-  
-¿No lo ves? estoy juntando ramas para hacer una fogata-  
-¿Y cómo la prenderás?- preguntó Sakura, Shaoran sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino e hizo que saliera fuego de él, luego lo acercó a las ramas y estas se prendieron  
-La fogata está lista- dijo sonriendo  
-Vaya, piensas en todo Shaoran, digo, Li- dijo Sakura y comenzó a buscar más ramas  
-¿Por qué no le dices a "Bosque" que te de madera?-  
-Sí- Sakura liberó su llave y sacó la carta -Bosque, dame un poco de madera para hacer una fogata- la figura de Bosque salió de la carta y dejó muchas ramas amontonadas en un rincón  
-Hoy no habrá luna, estará muy oscura la noche- dijo Shaoran mirando hacia el cielo  
  
_______________________________________________________________________^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
jaja... S+S perdidos en el bosque lejos del pueblo ¿q pasará? ¿seguiran discutiendo como lo han hecho hasta ahora? yo creo que sí  
  
Eriol, q mal momento para ir al baño... ¿o acaso tiene algun propósito? no lo sé, todos tenemos q ir alguna vez, aunque sea la reencaranación de un mago poderoso ^_^  
¿Tomoyo seguirá esperando a que llegue Shaoran y Sakura? jaja, imaginense ustedes  
  
EN EL PROX CAP +ROMANCE!  
  
Matta ne... Tamao-chan 


	8. Perdidos en el Bosque

¨*]Salem[*¨  
  
Cap 8 "Perdidos en el Bosque"  
  
-¡Que bueno que encontraste esas manzanas!- exclamó Sakura  
-Sí, pero nunca las había comido así- dijo Shaoran, tenía una manzana encrustada en una rama y la colocaba al fuego, los dos estaban sentados  
-Están exquisitas,además de que tenía mucha hambre-  
-Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con Kerberos- se burló Shaoran  
-¡Oye!- dijo riendo y empujándo a Shaoran  
-Jajaja... ¿qué hora será?-  
-No lo sé, pero ya está oscuro... y tenebroso- dijo asustada, de repente se escuchó un ruido -¿Que... que fue eso?-  
-Debe haber sido el viento o un animal que anda por ahí-  
-Y si es un...-  
-No empieces de nuevo con lo de los fantasmas, no existen, eres una niñita miedosa-  
-¿A sí? bueno señor valiente, anda a ver que es-  
-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? sé que no hay nada-  
-Tienes miedo, no lo niegues- dijo desafiantemente Sakura, Shaoran se paró y se alejó, Sakura se comenzó a sentir sola -Li, no hay nada, vuelve- dijo, al no oir respuesta se asustó más -¡SHAORAN!-  
-¡BOO!- (se que suena tonto si uno lo lee así, pero imaginense que fue un gran boo ¿ok?)  
-¡AHHHHHH!- gritó Sakura  
-Jajaja, eres una niñita miedosa- se burló Shaoran  
-¡IDIOTA!-  
-¿Idiota? vaya forma de tratar a la persona que te salvó la vida-  
-No digas tonterías-  
-Eres muy terca-  
-Y tu fanfarrón-  
-Llorona-  
-Sabelotodo-  
-Tonta-  
-Estúpido, no sé cómo me llegué a fijar en tí-  
-Me sacaste las palabras de la boca-  
-Voy a sacarte algo más que tus palabras de tu boca-  
-¿Piensas golpearme?- Sakura se abalanzó sobre Shaoran pero él reaccionó rápido, la tomó por los brazos y la dió vuelta, ella quedó suspendida en el aire  
-¡SUELTAME!- gritó, él lo hizo y Sakura al caer lo empujó, Shaoran cayó de espaldas y ella se colocó encima de él  
-Eres buena- dijo Shaoran mientras Sakura lo sujetaba de las muñecas  
-Hasta que lo reconoces- dijo soltándolo, Shaoran se levantó hasta quedar sentado frente a frente con Sakura  
-Nunca habíamos peleado así- dijo Shaoran  
-Sí, es extraño... ¿Sabes? ahora recuerdo que me fijé en ti porque tenías cualidades que yo carecía- dijo Sakura dulcemente  
-Yo también me fijé en ti por lo mismo, en lo único que pensaba en ese tiempo era en recolectar las cartas Clow y hacerme más poderoso, en cambio tú siempre te preocupabas por los demás-  
-Pero has cambiado, ya no eres tan frío como cuando te conocí-  
-Tú también has cambiado, ahora tienes un carácter más fuerte- dijo, luego le tomó las manos a Sakura, ella le sonrió y los dos se acercaron lentamente hasta que unieron sus labios. Cuando al fin se separaron se miraron confundidos, los dos se levantaron  
-Esto no está bien- dijeron al mismo tiempo, Shaoran caminó hasta que Sakura lo perdió de vista, se volvió a sentar mirando directamente al fuego, pensaba en lo que había pasado.  
  
* * *  
  
-Sakurita ¿donde estarás?... lo que mas me enfurece es que esté a solas con ese mocoso- decía Kero con una vena en la frente, luego se tranquilizó y recordó la conversación que había tenido hace poco rato  
  
FLASHBACK  
-Eriol, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el pequeño guardián  
-Quería hablar contigo Kerberos-  
-¿Me dirás porqué le estás haciendo todo esto a Sakura?-  
-Aún no, pero descuida, ya lo sabrás-  
-Esto no me gusta nada-  
-Kerberos, esto será mejor para Sakura-  
-¿Mejor? está sufriendo mucho por tu culpa-  
-Creeme, ella estará bien-  
-¿Dónde está ahora?-  
-Está perdida, en las afueras de la ciudad-  
-¿Qué?-  
-No te preocupes, está con Li-  
-¿Con el mocoso? ¡Ah no! ¡yo iré por ella!-  
-Nada de eso, ellos necesitan este tiempo para que comprendan que sus sentimientos son tan fuertes que pueden pasar cualquier prueba-  
-¿No se supone que tú estás comprometido con ella?-  
-Eso es sólo un tonto compromiso que se romperá en poco tiempo-  
-¿Entonces no sientes nada por ella?-  
-Claro que sí, pero nuestros sentimientos son de amistad y cariño mutuo, no lo puedes comparar con el sentimiento que une a Sakura y Li-  
-¡Ella aún es muy pequeña para sentir algo fuerte por otra persona! ¡y menos por ese mocoso!-  
-Tal vez sean muy jóvenes, su inmadurez es lo que a veces los confunde, pero vas a ver que cuando vuelvan estarán más unidos que nunca y Sakura será muy feliz-  
-¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! ¡IRÉ A BUSCAR A SAKURITA!- dijo enfadado, se preparó para volar pero Eriol lo tomó de la cola  
-Si sigues así, tendré que llevarte conmigo para que no interfieras-  
-No puedes obligarme-  
-Yo creo que sí- dijo sonriendo y metió a Kero en uno de sus bolsillos y salió de la habitación de Sakura  
FLASHBACK  
  
-Ahh...- suspiró y se metió un pastelillo en la boca, había estado regañando toda la tarde para que lo dejaran salir de la casa de Eriol, Nakuru se cansó de él y para mantenerlo tranquilo, le dio dulces y pasteles  
-No te preocupes tanto, Kerberos- dijo Spinel -Si el amo Eriol dice que estará bien, tenlo por seguro que estará bien-  
-¡Ah cállate!- exclamó Kero y le puso un trozo de pastel a Spinel, lo que hizo que se embriagara  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura estaba sentada frente al fuego, Shaoran no aparecía y comenzaba a sentir mucho frío. Pero no le importaba, estaba muy hundida en sus pensamientos  
"¿Qué es lo que en verdad siento?... estoy muy confundida" pensó mientras abrazaba sus piernas "Cada uno me transmite sentimientos muy distintos... pero no logro comprender de que clase son" se echó un poco hacia atrás apoyándose en sus manos, miró hacia el cielo, se veían muchas estrellas ya que esa noche no había luna  
-Es extraño, todas las noches que he estado aquí no ha habido luna, es como si alguien la alejara... pero que tonterías digo ¿quien alejaría a la luna? ¿y por qué?- dijo, suspiró y cerró los ojos por un segundo, sintió una presencia muy poderosa pero a la vez débil, cerca suyo y se levantó de golpe -¿Qué fue eso?- miró hacia donde provenía la presencia, pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro -¿Shaoran?... si tratas de asustarme, ya lo lograste- dijo nerviosa, pero se armó de valor y se adentró en el bosque. De repente escucha un ruido y se da vuelta para saber de que se trataba, pero alguien la tomó y le puso la mano en la boca, Sakura trató de liberarse pero pronto se quedó dormida, la soltaron y cayó al suelo inconciente  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó Shaoran preocupado -Sentí una presencia muy poderosa, y luego otra que se debilitó... Oh no ¡SAKURA!-  
  
* * *  
  
La persona se arrodilló para ver a Sakura y le acarició la mejilla  
-Es duro vivir en esta época ¿verdad?- dijo dulcemente -Especialmente para personas como nosotras... Clow siempre le gustaba hacer travesuras a la gente, no me extraña que a su reencaranción también... disculpame por hacerte esto, pero no puedes verme aún... te noto muy tensa, debes estarlo, la mitad del pueblo te está buscando y no tienes idea de como volver a tu época... descuida, estoy segura que encontrarás la forma de regresar, ya que tienes unos poderes escondidos imprecionantes... también puedo ver que tienes una gran confusión en tu cabeza, pero tu corazón lo tiene muy claro, en eso te puedo ayudar un poco- posó su mano en la frente de Sakura, esta brilló un poco y luego la alejó -esto te tendrá un poco aturdida al principio, pero te ayudará a unir un poco más tu mente con tu corazón, te traerá unos problemas ya que, algunas veces, actuarás por corazonadas, pero, para mí, esa es la mejor forma de hacer todo... ya vienen por tí, y la persona que viene es alguien muy importante en tu vida, tal como me lo dijo la reencarnación de Clow... será mejor que me vaya, hasta pronto cardmaster Sakura- la mujer se levantó y se marchó  
  
* * *  
  
En el parque, había una gran multitud con antorchas y escopetas, algunos se juntaron en el centro, eran los cazadores de brujas  
-Es inútil, la hemos buscado por todo el pueblo, ha desaparecido- dijo uno de los que estaban reunidos  
-Ni tampoco hemos encontrado al chiquillo que la ayudó, deben estar fuera del pueblo- dijo otro  
-Sí, pero no podemos ir allá, fuera del pueblo está el bosque de la bruja Yang. El último cazador que entró a ese bosque, nunca más se volvió a ver- dijo Yisuki  
-¿Qué haremos entonces?- dijo otro  
-Lo más seguro es que vuelvan al pueblo, son sólo unos niños... tienen que hacer guardia alrededor de todo el pueblo, y especialmente en la casa de los Kinomoto- contestó Yisuki  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, pudo ver el fuego que quedaba en la fogata. Se sentía débil, pero protegida, sentía un cálido sentimiento en todo su cuerpo, estaba algo mareada. Quiso seguir durmiendo y se movió un poco para acomodarse, pero no pudo  
"¿Qué es esto? no puedo mover mi cuerpo" pensó, pero luego se dió cuenta que alguien la tenía sujetada, y que por esa razón no se podía mover  
-Creí que no despertarías- escuchó decir de una voz -Dime que fue lo que sucedió- Sakura aún no reaccionaba del todo, hasta que movió su cabeza hasta encontrarse cara a cara con la persona que le estaba hablando -¿No puedes hablar?... te encontré inconciente unos metros más allá, me tenías muy preocupado... sentí una presencia muy poderosa ¿acaso esa presencia te hizo algo?- preguntó sin resivir respuesta, Sakura sólo lo miraba -Sakura me estás asustando ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó muy preocupado, de repente comenzaron a rodar unas pequeñas lágrimas por sus mejillas, Sakura lo miraba extrañada  
-Es... estás llorando- dijo con dificultad  
-¿Eh?- exclamó y se pasó la mano por los ojos -No, nada de eso, es que me entró algo en el ojo... ¿estás bien?-  
-Eso creo, me siento algo mareada-  
-¿Por eso no me contestabas?-  
-No lo sé, me sentía extraña, como si estuviera paralizada o algo-  
-Tal vez te estaba abrazando muy fuerte- dijo soltándola  
-No, era otra cosa-  
-¿Qué te sucedió?-  
-No estoy segura, recuerdo que sentí una presencia muy poderosa, fui a ver de donde provenía y... no recuerdo nada más-  
-Ya veo...- dijo pensativo -Me pregunto quien es el dueño de esa presencia- Shaoran escuchó que Sakura comenzó a llorar -Sakura...-  
-Shaoran, tengo mucho miedo-  
-Lo sé, yo también- dijo abrazándola fuertemente  
  
_______________________________________________________________________^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vaya, se está descubriendo un enigma pero aparece otro...  
  
hasta el señor valiente (Shaoran) siente miedo, ¿acaso tan terrible fue la sensación de esa presencia?  
  
acaso la bruja que llamaron los cazadores Yang ¿era la misma mujer que "ataco" a Sakura? ¿y qué le hizo a Sakura? ¿qué relación tiene con Clow?  
  
Ya vimos que Eriol siente sólo amistad y cariño por Sakura, así que para muchos q estaban intrigados con esto, ya saben la respuesta  
  
¿Acaso S+S volverán a estar juntos? vimos en este cap que estuvieron bien melosos, pero ¿Shaoran habrá perdonado a Sakura?  
jaja, media pelea q hubo al principio, se agarraron a combos y terminaron con un beso, se quieren mucho ^_^  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!  
  
Matta ne... Tamao-chan 


	9. El mayor temor del pequeño Lobo

¨*]Salem[*¨  
  
Cap 9 "El mayor temor del pequeño Lobo"  
  
Abrió los ojos lentamente, en la noche había dormido muy poco por la preocupación de la presencia que había sentido el dia anterior  
-Buenos días Shaoran- saludó Sakura al ver que Shaoran despertaba  
-Buenos días, ¿qué hora es?- respondió aún somnoliento  
-¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa?- dijo divertida  
-Es cierto, lo olvidé-  
-Jaja... mira, prueba esto- dijo acercándose con unos frutos morados del tamaño de una cereza  
-¿Fruta silvetre? no es muy seguro que comamos eso-  
-Es esto o morirnos de hambre, además ya lo probé, a decir verdad son amargos, pero con un toque de magia eso se puede arreglar-  
-¿Magia?- dijo confundido, pero Sakura no le dió más tiempo para oponerse a comer y le metió una fruta en la boca, él hizo muecas como intentando que el sabor no le afectara, pero se dió cuenta que no era tan malo -Es muy bueno ¿qué le hiciste?-  
-Bien, cuando lo encontré lo probé y estaba muy amargo, así que usé la carta "Dulce" para endulzarlo un poco ¿te gustó?-  
-Sí, me encantó- después de que estuvieran comiendo un rato en silencio, Sakura se animó a hablar  
-Shaoran, yo quería hablar contigo, sobre lo que pasó ayer-  
-Bueno, ayer pasaron muchas cosas-  
-Pero de algo en especial... lo del beso-  
-Oh, entiendo- dijo con la mirada triste  
-Yo estaba muy confundida al principio, pero desde que desperté hoy, siento como si todo estuviera muy claro ahora-  
-¿Confundida?-  
-Sí, desde que Eriol me besó...- dijo y a Shaoran no le gustó que tocara ese tema -...creí que él era algo más que un amigo para mí, pero...- Shaoran se paró y le dió la espalda, su cabello le hacía sombra en los ojos  
-No quiero saber los detalles- dijo enfadado  
-Por favor, escúchame-  
-¡No! ¡no me interesa escucharte!-  
-¡Claro que te interesa!- gritó lo que obligó a Shaoran a mirarla a los ojos -Si te interesa, porque aún sientes algo por mi-  
-Tal vez, pero no tan fuerte como hace tres años-  
-Claro que no, nuestros sentimientos han crecido, quieras o no-  
-Eso... no lo puedes saber-  
-De alguna u otra forma sí... en un beso se transmiten muchos sentimientos, pero no los había podido decifrar... hasta hoy- dijo decidida, Shaoran la veía sorprendido, nunca la había visto actuar así  
-Cuando Eriol me besó me transmitió sentimientos de amistad y cariño, en cambio tú me transmites amor, un amor tan fuerte que nada lo puede hacer desaparecer-  
-Estás diciendo tonterías, no puedes ponerte a comparar besos, además de estúpido es muy ofensivo, ya que haces sentirme como un objeto-  
-No quiero que pienses eso- dijo acercándose -Lo que quiero, es que me des otra oportunidad de demostrarte... que te amo- dijo mirandolo directamente a los ojos, él la miró pero luego bajó la mirada, su cabello le creaba sombra en los ojos  
-Lo siento, Sakura... pero no puedo dártela- luego se dió la vuelta dandole la espalda -Será mejor que sigamos caminando, para llegar lo más pronto posible al pueblo-  
  
* * *  
  
-En toda la noche no volvieron ¿aún crees que volverán?- dijo un cazador  
-Ya no lo sé, pero hay que encontrar a esos chiquillos, cueste lo que cueste- dijo Yisuki  
  
* * *  
  
-Estoy muy preocupado por Sakura, en toda la noche no pude dormir pensando en como está- dijo Fujitaka  
-Estoy seguro de que ella está bien, por lo menos no está sola- dijo Yukito  
-Pero está con ese chiquillo, y eso me molesta mucho- dijo Touya  
-Sabes que con Li se lleva muy bien- dijo Yukito  
-Tal vez demasiado- dijo Touya  
-¿Demasiado? ¿qué quieres decir con eso, Touya?- preguntó Fujitaka  
-Nada papá, no me hagas caso-  
-¿Qué pasará si Sakura vuelve?- preguntó Yukito  
-Nada bueno, ya que ella admitió que era una bruja, los cazadores tratarán de capturarla, y de ahí Yisuki decidirá su destino... y no creo que sea compasivo con ella- dijo Touya preocupado  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura y Shaoran iban caminando por el bosque, ella iba un poco más atrás, no habían hablado desde que tuvieron esa conversación en la mañana, sólo unos "por aquí" o "por allá" de Shaoran para indicarle a Sakura por donde ir, él pensó que tal vez ella estaría triste por la respuesta que le había dado cuando ella le preguntó si le daría otra oportunidad, pero se veía ¿feliz?  
-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó de repente Sakura  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
-¿Por qué no usamos la carta "Creación"? escribimos lo que nos está sucediendo, y ponemos al final que volvemos a Salem-  
-Podría funcionar, pero recuerda que la carta solo funciona de noche-  
-Lo sé, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo-  
-De acuerdo- Sakura liberó su llave y sacó la carta "Creación", de esta salió un libro  
-Bien, "Había una vez..."- comenzó Sakura  
-Espera, no comiences con "Había una vez"- protestó Shaoran  
-¿Por qué no?-  
-Porque es muy común-  
-¿Y cómo quieres que empiece?-  
-No lo sé, pero no lo hagas con esa frase-  
-Está bien "Existían dos niños..."-  
-¿Niños?-  
-Entonces lo haré como un juego, lo escribiré con los significados de nuestros nombres ¿está bien?-  
-Sí, está mejor-  
-"Existía una flor de cerezo y un pequeño lobo que se perdieron en el bosque, y luego regresaron a Salem. Fin"- cerró el libro y miró a su alrededor -No pasó nada- dijo  
-Por supuesto que no, debes poner más antecedentes, para que la carta sepa que somos nosotros-  
-Bien "Existía una flor de cerezo y un pequeño lobo que se perdieron en el bosque, por que el pequeño lobo no sabía el camino de regreso..."- Shaoran le quitó el libro -¡Oye!- exclamó ella  
-"... el pequeño lobo no sabía el camino de regreso, pero todo fue culpa de la flor de cerezo, ya que ella obligó al pequeño lobo que la salvara y la trajera hasta el bosque para escapar de los cazadores malos..."- Sakura le quitó el libro  
-"... pero la flor de cerezo no necesitaba que la salvaran porque nunca estuvo en peligro..."- Shaoran le quitó el libro  
-"... claro que estuvo en peligro, porque fue muy tonta al admitir que usaba magia..."- escribió Shaoran y luego la miró, pero ella lo observaba profundamente  
-Pero el pequeño lobo anoche besó a la tonta flor de cerezo - dijo tristemente  
-Porque el pequeño lobo es muy débil cuando se trata del corazón- dijo de la misma forma, también tenía la mirada profunda  
-Pero la flor de cerezo le pidió otra oportunidad-  
-Pero el pequeño lobo tiene miedo a que lo hagan sufrir de nuevo- Sakura calló por un momento  
-¿Por eso me dijiste que no me dabas otra oportunidad?- preguntó triste  
-Creo... que lo del libro no va a funcionar-  
-Sí, tienes razón, mejor seguimos caminando- dijo reincorporandose  
  
* * *  
  
Estaba uno de los cazadores disparando con una escopeta hacia el bosque  
-¿Qué haces?- preguntó uno de sus compañeros  
-Tal vez le dé a esos niños, quizá no los mate, pero estarán obligados a volver de inmediato al pueblo para resivir ayuda- contestó  
-Buena idea, iré por el otro lado-  
  
* * *  
  
-¡Ahh!- exclamó Sakura al caer  
-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Shaoran  
-¿No ves que me cai?-  
-Eso te pasa por caminar por cualquier lado, tienes que seguir el sendero-  
-Lo sé, lo sé, no molestes- dijo intentando pararse -¡Auch!-  
-¿Qué sucede ahora?-  
-Me duele mucho el pie- dijo sobándose  
-A ver- Shaoran se agachó para verla y le tocó el tobillo -Solo te torciste el tobillo, no te fracturaste ni nada-  
-Bueno doctor Li ¿cómo voy a caminar ahora?-  
-Si te duele mucho, te tendré que llevar en la espalda-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Vamos, entre más pronto lleguemos a Salem será mejor-  
-¿Y si uso "Flote" o "Vuelo"?-  
-Puedes usarlas... si te gusta chocar con los árboles-  
-Oh... de acuerdo- Shaoran se agachó y Sakura se subió en él, se abrazó por su cuello y él comenzó a caminar.  
  
-Es extraño, no puedo sentir las presencias de Hiraguizawa ni de Yue, como si las estuvieran ocultando- dijo Shaoran  
-Eriol puede que la esté ocultando, pero Yue... ¿Ah?- dijo Sakura  
-¿Qué sucede?-  
-Siento otra presencia, pero está muy débil-  
-Es cierto, me pregunto si...- decía Shaoran mientras Sakura se bajó de él -Espera, ¿qué piensas hacer?-  
-Sea quien sea, está en peligro, hay que ayudarlo-  
-Pero tú no puedes caminar bien-  
-Eso no importa ahora- dijo cerrando los ojos aguantando el dolor, sacó su llave -Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo... ¡Libérate!- luego sacó una carta -¡Vuelo!- unas alas crecieron en su espalda y se elevó con dificultad hasta estar arriba de los árboles  
-Vamos Shaoran, es por ahí- gritó hacia abajo, él comenzó a correr detrás de ella  
-¿Ves a alguien?- preguntó Shaoran  
-Sí, veo a una mujer tirada al lado de ese árbol-  
-¿Cual de todos los árboles, Sakura?- (jaja ¬_¬¿)  
-Sólo siente la presencia- dijo complicada en tratar de explicar cual árbol era, cuando los dos llegaron encontraron a una mujer desmayada, tenía el cabello largo grisaceo (como el de la mamá de Sakura) y estaba con un vestido de un color amarillo suave, era joven tenía alrededor de 25 años, Shaoran la tomó y la apoyó en un árbol cercano  
-Está muy débil- dijo Shaoran  
-¿Qué le sucedió?- preguntó Sakura, Shaoran buscó algún indicio para saber que le había sucedido, miró su hombro  
-Le dispararon en el hombro-  
-¿Es muy profunda la herida?-  
-Sí, debe estar desmayada por el susto, pero está demasiado débil, no creo que sea sólo por la herida-  
-Y ¿qué haremos?-  
-Existe una flor que absorbe poderes de la luna, tiene un poder curativo soprendente, iré a buscarla-  
-No, déjame ir a mi-  
-Pero aún estás mal de tu pie, y no sabes cual es-  
-Descuida, dime cómo se llama esa flor y le pediré a la carta que me indique cual es-  
-Su nombre es Tsukimisou-  
-Está bien- sacó una carta (recuerden q ya tenía el báculo) -Flor, muestrame cual es la flor Tsukimisou- la figura de la carta "Flor" salió de la carta y guió a Sakura  
  
_______________________________________________________________________^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Holap!!! ¿cómo estuvo el cap...? (cual vamos?) ah si, el nueve  
  
q malo es Shaoran, Sakura le pide otra oportunidad y él no se la da, pero es entendible, tiene miedo (POBRECITO!)  
¡Me gustó la parte del libro! fue entretenida y con un toque romántico  
por eso el nombre del capitulo, ademas que no se me ocurría ningun nombre (jaja :P)  
  
¿Pensaron q habían disparado a Sakura al principio de la escena? jaja, si es así, esa era mi idea, pero no, le dispararon a una mujer, ¿acaso es la bruja Yang?  
eso veanlo en el prox capitulo...  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE!!!  
  
Matta ne... Tamao-chan 


	10. La Leyenda de los Hijos de la Luna

¨*]Salem[*¨  
  
Cap 10 "La Leyenda de los Hijos de la Luna"  
  
-Vamos carta ¿cuál es la flor Tsukimisou?- preguntaba Sakura, la figura de Flor se veía confundida, hasta que regresó a su forma de carta -¿Qué sucedió?... ¡ahh! ¡y ahora que voy a hacer!-  
  
* * *  
  
Shaoran caminaba de un lado a otro, se veía preocupado, hace mucho rato Sakura se había ido detrás de la flor Tsukimisou  
-Tal vez los cazadores entraron en el bosque y la encontraron-  
-Descuida, los cazadores de brujas no entran en este bosque- dijo la mujer que acababa de despertar, sus ojos eran de un color gris, tenía una mirada penetrante  
-¿Está bien?- preguntó Shaoran soprendido de que hubiera despertado  
-Me siento débil-  
-¿Cómo le dispararon? ¿quien?-  
-No lo sé, me tomó de sorpresa y me desmayé-  
-¿Por qué se desmayó? la herida es profunda pero no para debilitarla tanto-  
-Estaba débil desde antes, mis poderes mágicos se han debilitado porque mi fuente ha desaparecido-  
-¿Poderes mágicos?- dijo Shaoran, siempre desconfiaba de las personas que tenían poderes mágicos (como a Kaho y Eriol), pero esta mujer le inspiraba confianza  
-Claro, por eso estás aquí ¿verdad? porque sentiste mi presencia-  
-Sí, su presencia estaba muy débil y vinimos a ver de quien era-  
-Tú estás con la cardmaster ¿cierto?-  
-¿Cardmaster? ¿habla de Sakura?-  
-Así es-  
-Sí, nos perdimos desde ayer en este bosque-  
-¿Acaso porque estaban escapando de los cazadores?-  
-¿Cómo lo sabe?-  
-Bueno, te escuché muy preocupado por tu amiga, temías que los cazadores la encontraran-  
-Bueno, ella fue acusada de bruja y tuvo que admitir que usaba magia, estuvieron a punto de atraparla, pero logró escapar-  
-Gracias a tí-  
-¿Ah?-  
-Si no fuera así, tú no estarías con ella ahora-  
-Eso creo- dijo mirando hacia donde se había ido Sakura  
-Veo que la quieres mucho-  
-¿Por qué lo dice?- preguntó sonrojado  
-Porque estás muy preocupado por ella-  
-...-  
-Y a pesar de ser tan pequeño, sientes un sentimiento muy fuerte- Shaoran no respondió, estaba demasiado sonrojado  
  
* * *  
  
-Piensa Sakura, ¿qué puedes hacer? no puedes volver allá con las manos vacías, Shaoran pensaría que eres una inútil- se decía Sakura mientras se imaginaba la reacción de Shaoran si no volvía con la flor "¿No la encontraste? no sabes hacer nada, ¡eres una inútil!" le salían cataratas en los ojos y sacudía la cabeza -¡Ay! ¡No quiero que eso suceda! pero que puedo hacer... ¡Ya sé! Shaoran dijo "Existe una flor que absorbe poderes de la Luna"... entonces si intento sentir la presencia de la Luna, la encontraré- ella cerró los ojos para concentrarse y los abrió luego -¡LA ENCONTRE!-  
  
* * *  
  
-Usted dijo que sus poderes mágicos se habían debilitado porque su fuente ha desaparecido ¿cuál es su fuente?- preguntó Shaoran  
-Mi fuente, es la Luna- respondió la mujer  
-¿La Luna? ¿cómo puede desaparecer la Luna?-  
-La verdad que mi fuente es el reflejo de la luz del Sol en la Luna, pero estas últimas noches la cara iluminada de la Luna no se ha visto en la Tierra, por esa razón he estado débil-  
-Entiendo-  
-Lo siento, no me había presentado, mi nombre es Yang-  
-¿Yang?- pensó un poco -¡¿acaso usted es la hechicera Tsuki Yang?!- dijo sorprendido  
  
-¡SHAORAN LA ENCONTRÉ!- gritaba Sakura mientras corría hacia el lugar en donde estaban, pero paró al ver que Shaoran estaba casi paralizado -¿Shaoran?- dijo y le pasó la mano por los ojos  
-¿Ah? Sakura, volviste ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo está tu pie?-  
-Jeje, ya lo había olvidado, parece que no era tanto, después de todo... oh, ha despertado, me alegro de que esté bien-  
-Yo también me alegro de que estés bien, te veo más tranquila- respondió Yang  
-¿Ah? ¿cómo puede decir eso? nunca me había visto-  
-Claro que sí, los he estado observando desde que llegaron a este bosque- dijo tranquilamente, a Sakura le sorprendió lo que había dicho, pero Yang se retorció un poco por el dolor de su herida  
-¿Encontraste la flor?-  
-Si, aquí está- dijo entregándole una flor con pétalos muy grandes, eran de color grisaceo -es hermosa-  
-Así es, y muy efectiva además- dijo Shaoran -¿tienes algún género? lo necesito para cubrirle la herida-  
-No, pero puedo conseguirlo- dijo rasgando un poco su vestido  
-Gracias- dijo Shaoran, luego vio el hombro de Yang, colocó un pétalo en la herida y luego lo envolvió con el trozo del vestido de Sakura, cuando estuvo bien sujeto, recitó estas palabras  
-"Flor Tsukimisou, brindanos tus poderes para sanar a esta mujer de su dolor, hazlo por el astro que rige tu poder"- el pétalo comenzó a brillar, traspansando su resplandor por el género  
-Genial ¿cómo sabías eso?-  
-He recibido un entrenamiento de magia, dentro de él también están las plantas curativas mágicas-  
-Muchas gracias pequeños- dijo Yang  
-No lo tiene que agradecer, me da mucho gusto conocer a alguien como usted- dijo Shaoran  
-¿Por qué lo dices Shaoran?- preguntó Sakura  
-Ella es Tsuki Yang, una hechicera japonesa muy importante-  
-Me conoces bien, muchacho- dijo Yang, Sakura la miraba confundida  
-Eh, lo siento pero ¿quien es usted?- dijo apenada y con una mano detrás de la cabeza, Shaoran se cayó de espaldas  
-¡¿No la conoces?!- exclamó Shaoran  
-No- dijo inocentemente  
-¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa?- dijo Yang -Está muy cerca de aquí, además podremos hablar más tranquilamente-  
  
* * *  
  
-Rayos, si esa niña se encuentra con Yang, lo más probable es que la ayude, debo hacer algo antes de que...- pensaba en voz alta  
-¡Yisuki! alguien te busca-  
-¿Ah? sí, ya voy-  
  
-Buenas tardes, señor Yisuki- saludó  
-Buenas tardes, ¿quería conversar conmigo?- dijo Yisuki  
-Sí, quería saber si sabían algo sobre Kinomoto Sakura-  
-No, aún nada. Posiblemente esté escondida en el bosque de la bruja Yang-  
-¿No la han ido a buscar alli?-  
-No, es un lugar muy peligroso para los cazadores, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que regresan-  
-¿Por qué no van en la noche? todos estos días no ha habido Luna, estará muy oscuro y no los verán- dijo con una mirada enigmática lo que incomodó a Yisuki  
-Ya le dije, no es un lugar seguro para los cazadores, aunque esté oscuro-  
-¿Sabe? es extraño, estos últimos días no ha habido Luna, y que se suponía que era ciclo de Luna llena-  
-¿Por qué me dice eso?- preguntó algo enfadado  
-Sólo es una pregunta que se me ocurrió. Bueno, ya me debo ir, adiós señor Yisuki, cualquier novedad de Sakura, haga el favor de decírmelo- luego se marchó  
"Ese niño es el prometido de la niña Kinomoto, me dijo muchas indirectas, me pregunto si sabe algo sobre mi, no, es imposible, pero tendré que tener más cuidado"  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Quieres algo para comer o beber?- preguntó Yang  
-¡SI!- exclamaron Sakura y Shaoran, lo único que habían comido en el día eran esas frutas silvetres, estaban hambrientos. Se encontraban en la casa de Yang, era como una especie de cabaña rústica, ya que estaba echa de madera y era pequeña, sólo tenía una habitación, el baño y la sala, en un rincon de ella estaba la cocina que sólo se separaba de la sala por un mesón (como en la casa de Sakura, pero allá es el comedor con la cocina ^_^)  
-Veo que están muy hambrientos- decía Yang mientras Shaoran y Sakura comían "estilo Yukito" (supongo que saben de q hablo)  
-Sí, es que no comíamos así desde el lunes, ya que nos perdimos ayer temprano... oh, lo siento, no le había dichos nuestros nombres, yo soy...- decía Sakura, pero fue interrumpida  
-Kinomoto Sakura, y él es Li Shaoran- dijo Yang sonriente  
-¿Cómo sabe nuestros nombres?-  
-Es muy sencillo, tú eras la cardcaptor elegida por la bestia del sello de las cartas Clow, luego te convertiste en la cardmaster y él es el cardcaptor de la dinastía Li, es un pariente lejano de Clow-  
-Sabe mucho de nosotros- dijo soprendida Sakura  
-Y eso que aún no ha pasado- dijo Yang  
-¿Cómo?-  
-Bueno, lo que dije pasará en unos 400 años ¿verdad?-  
-Así es, ¿entonces usted es un tipo de profeta?-  
-No, nada de eso, me lo dijo Clow-  
-¿Conoce a Clow?-  
-Sí, eramos muy buenos amigos, él tenía el destino de las cartas listo, y me lo confió a mí, por esa razón sé mucho de ustedes-  
-Ya veo ¿Y cómo la conocías Shaoran?- preguntó Sakura a Shaoran  
-Ella es parte de una leyenda japonesa- dijo Shaoran seriamente  
-¿Una leyenda?-  
-Así es, la leyenda de los hijos de la Luna... se dice que la Luna se le puede comparar con el Yin-Yang, ya que una de sus caras siempre está iluminada por el sol y la otra está siempre en oscuridad, el Yin sería la representación de la parte oscura de la Luna y el Yang de la parte iluminada. La leyenda dice que la Luna se encarnó en gemelos humanos, un niño llamado Yin y una niña llamada Yang, los dos tenían poderes sorprendentes si sus fuentes se los brindaban, la fuente de Yin era la oscuridad de la Luna y la de Yang era la luminocidad, pero los gemelos, al ser seres opuestos, se llevaban muy mal, al punto de odiarse. Yin, queriendo alejarse de su hermana, fue a vivir al occidente, Yang se quedó en el oriente. Desaparecieron cien años después de su nacimiento, ya que la Luna, al ver a sus hijos alejados, le quitó sus fuentes, a pesar de brillar o de perder su brillo, ninguno de los dos recibía sus poderes y murieron- explicó Shaoran  
-Es una historia muy triste- dijo Sakura  
-Pero muy bonita- dijo Yang con cascadas en los ojos  
-Lamento si la hice llorar- dijo Shaoran  
-Pero todas las leyendas tienen un poco de mentira- dijo sonriendo, Shaoran y Sakura se sorprendieron al verla sonriendo -La verdad es que no somos exactamente hijos de la Luna, somos hijos de grandes hechiceros que podían regir a la Luna-  
-¿Regir a la Luna?- preguntó Sakura  
-Así es, ellos podían acercarla y alejarla de la tierra, en ese caso se podía decir que regían las mareas. Tambien podían cambiar la luminocidad de la Luna, es decir, podían determinar los ciclos de ella: menguante, creciente, llena y nueva-  
-Entonces ¿todo es mentira?- dijo Shaoran  
-No, es verdad lo de mi hermano Yin y nuestras fuentes de poderes. Lo que no es cierto, es que nos odiemos, yo lo quiero mucho, por esa razón estoy en norteamérica, lo estoy buscando, pero al parecer él no quiere verme-  
-¿Por qué lo dice?- preguntó Sakura  
-Porque desde que llegué aquí, ha hecho lo posible para que me vaya. Estoy segura que él es quien está oscureciendo la Luna, o mejor dicho, que la Luna no se vea en la tierra-  
-Es por esa razón que no se ha visto la Luna estos días- dijo Sakura pensativa, y sacó la cadena que le había regalado Shaoran, miró por un momento el Yin-Yang que tenía  
-Sakura, la reencarnación de Clow me pidió que te diera esta carta cuando te contara todo esto- dijo Yang entregándole la carta  
-¿Eriol? pero ¿por qué?-  
-Me dijo que en ese sobre está la razón por la cual viniste a esta época-  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
¡Bien! está quedando interesante, deben estar odiandome por dejarlos en tanto suspenso, esa es la idea muajajajajaja (ustedes: ¬_¬¿) ehh, lo siento ^_^¿  
  
ya están claras varias cosas y se está acercando el final (bueno, no tan cerca), pero aún quedan cosas en el aire como ¿donde está Yin? y ¿cual es la razón por la que Sakura está en Salem?  
  
eso (tal vez) lo sabrán en el prox capitulo!!!  
  
Diccionario:  
"Tsuki" es Luna en japonés (muchas gracias Kirisame por decírmelo), por eso se llama Tsuki Yang, es como decir que es la energía positiva de la Luna ^_^  
  
Matta ne... Tamao-chan 


	11. La Misión de Sakura

¨*]Salem[*¨  
  
Cap 11 "La Misión de Sakura"  
  
-¿En este sobre está la razón por la cual vinimos a esta época?- dijo Sakura sorprendida  
-Así es- respondió Yang  
-¿Y por qué no lo dijo personalmente?- dijo Shaoran enfadado  
-Me dijo que si les quedaba alguna duda me preguntaran a mi, pero yo no tengo la menor idea de lo que dice esa carta- dijo Yang  
-Abrela Sakura- dijo Shaoran, Sakura asintió y la abrió  
-"Querida Sakura, si lees esta carta es porque conciste a Tsuki Yang y sabes todo sobre la leyenda de los hijos de la Luna, bueno, ella es la que me ayudó a manipular tus cartas y a traerte hasta aquí, ya que tienes que cumplir una misión..."-  
-¿Usted fue quien ayudó a Hiraguizawa a manipular las cartas de Sakura?- preguntó Shaoran  
-Algo así, yo sabía una forma de abrir el sello del nuevo dueño de las cartas para que otra persona las manipulara-  
-Oh, ya veo- dijo Shaoran  
-"...para volver a Tomoeda tienes que unir el Yin-Yang de la Luna para mantener el equilibrio, debes encontrar a Tsuki Yin y reencontrarlo con su hermana, cuando lo logres volverás a Tomoeda en tu época y nadie de la ciudad que no tenga magia recordará lo que sucedió aquí. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, cualquier duda preguntenle a Yang. Atte Eriol Hiraguizawa"- continuó Sakura  
-¿Me ayudarán?- preguntó Yang  
-Claro, la ayudaría aunque no fuera la condición para volver a Tomoeda- dijo Sakura  
-Muchas gracias- dijo Yang  
-Pero ¿qué tenemos que hacer?- preguntó Sakura  
-Primero que todo, volver a Salem- dijo Yang  
  
* * *  
  
-Bien, Sakura ya se encontró con Yang, y yo encontré a Yin. Ahora sólo hay que esperar- dijo Eriol  
-Amo ¿de verdad cree que Sakura podrá encontrar a Yin?- preguntó Spinel  
-¡Pero claro que sí! ¡eres un tonto al pensar que Sakura no lo podrá encontrar! ¡ella siempre sale bien de los problemas!- dijo Kero entrando en la habitación  
-Eso es verdad Spinel, Sakura siempre logra salir de los problemas sin dañar a nadie, lo más probable es que llegue a ser una hechicera muy poderosa, y será un gran aporte a la dinastía Li-  
-¡ESO NUNCA PASARÁ!- exclamó Kero enfadado -para pertenecer a la dinastía Li tendría que ser de esa familia, para eso tendría que casarse con el mocoso y eso no lo permitiré por ningún motivo-  
-¿Ni por el pastel de bodas? eso lo dudo- bromeó Spinel  
-¡Cállate Spi!-  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Por aquí era el camino?- dijo Sakura  
-Eh, ya lo sabía, estábamos muy cerca- dijo Shaoran  
-Sí, muy cerca de llegar nunca- dijo Sakura (¬_¬)  
-Por lo menos yo intentaba buscar el camino-  
-Pero si tu no me dejabas...-  
-Ya no peleen- interrumpió Yang divertida con la discución  
-Bueno, vamos- dijo Sakura  
-No, ahora no podemos ir- dijo Yang  
-¿Por qué?-  
-Te están buscando, no puedes llegar así como así- dijo Yang  
-Tiene razón, ¿entonces como entraremos? necesitamos buscar a su hermano y él está dentro del pueblo- dijo Sakura  
-Iremos mañana temprano, así nos verá muy poca gente, pero ¿donde nos podríamos esconder allá? la casa de Sakura debe estar rodeada por cazadores- dijo Yang  
-Entonces iremos a mi casa, no creo que sepan que vivo ahí, además vivo solo, nadie nos molestará- dijo Shaoran  
-Bien, por hoy pasaremos la noche en el bosque- dijo Yang  
  
* * *  
  
Estaba oscureciendo, Sakura, Shaoran y Yang estaban en la cabaña  
-... entonces le dije que si obligaba a las demás cartas a estar con ella, no le podía llamar amistad, luego le dije que si me dejaba atraparla estaría con sus amigas y aceptó. Después la atrapé y pensé que borraría el sentimiento más preciado en ese momento, ya que esa era la única forma de atraparla, pero al encerrarla en la carta, un rayo se dirigió detrás de mi y atrapó a Shaoran- contaba Sakura mientras tomaban té  
-¿Por qué lo atrapó a él?- preguntó Yang  
-Porque yo tenía más energía que Sakura en ese momento, ella estaba agotada al usar tantas cartas en un día, y atacó al que tenía más magia- dijo Shaoran  
-Vaya, no sabía eso. Es genial saber como lograron atrapar a la carta más poderosa del maso, sabiendo que podían perder algo muy valioso- dijo Yang, los dos niños se sonrojaron (º//-//º)  
-Señorita Tsuki...- dijo Sakura  
-Dime Yang, por favor, así no me haces sentirme tan mayor- dijo sonriente  
-Bueno... ¿cómo conoció al mago Clow?- preguntó Sakura  
-Mmm... como debes saber, nosotros somos de épocas diferentes, lo que pasa es que yo puedo viajar en el tiempo-  
-¿Viajar en el tiempo?- dijo Shaoran  
-Sí, cuando vivía en Japón, encontré un libro de magia donde hablaban de grandes magos, uno de ellos era Clow, su vida me pareció bastante interesante y quise conocerlo personalmente, por eso viajé hasta su época y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos. Él sabía mucho sobre la leyenda de los hijos de la Luna, por esa razón me tuvo confianza. Él acababa de terminar la última carta, "Vacío", la necesitaba para mantener el equilibrio de la energía de las cartas, pero aún no tenía a sus guardianes- explicó Yang  
-Por eso nunca escuché a Kero hablar de usted- dijo Sakura  
-¿Kero? ¿hablas de Kerberos, la bestia del sello?- preguntó Yang  
-Así es- dijo Sakura  
-Me encantaría conocerlo, debe ser un ser majestuoso, de esos que inspiran un gran respeto con sólo ver sus ojos- dijo Yang emocionada, a Sakura y Shaoran le salieron gotas en la cabeza  
-No se emocione tanto, en su forma falsa es sólo un muñeco- dijo Shaoran (jaja ^_^)  
-Eso es cierto, jajaja- rió Sakura, luego vió por una ventana, había un brillo muy fuerte y le causó curiosidad -¿Qué es eso?-  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Yang, luego vió hacia la ventana y se sorprendió, luego se acercó y miró hacia arriba -La Luna está brillando con todo su esplendor-  
-¿Qué?- exclamaron Sakura y Shaoran, y se acercaron a verla  
-Nunca la había visto tan brillante ¿acaso es Luna nueva?- preguntó Sakura  
-No, se suponía que era Luna llena- dijo Shaoran  
-Mi hermano la dejó de controlar, tal vez quiere decirme algo- dijo Yang emocionada -Tal vez quiere que nos encontremos, por eso hizo que la Luna brillara intensamente, así yo podría recargar mis poderes-  
-Sí, debe ser eso- dijo Sakura, pero Shaoran no se veía convencido  
-Pero es demasiado sospechoso- dijo Shaoran  
-No digas eso... yo sé como son los hermanos, molestan, regañan, mandan y nos tratan muy mal, pero en el fondo nos quieren mucho... créanme, lo sé muy bien- dijo Sakura  
-Oye, yo también tengo hermanas- protestó Shaoran -sé como son-  
-Pero es diferente, tu tienes hermanas mujeres, son más cariñosas y amables, los hermanos son malos y antipáticos-  
-Como se nota que no tienes hermanas-  
-No tengo, pero yo soy una-  
-¡Pero es diferente!  
-Eso es lo que digo ¿lo ves? ahora estamos de acuerdo- dijo Sakura triunfante, Shaoran estaba confundido, pero decidió no seguir discutiendo  
-Ya es tarde, mejor que duerman- dijo Yang -Ustedes pueden usar mi habitación, como son pequeños no les molestará que la cama sea para una persona-  
-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron los dos sonrojados -¡Yo no dormiré con él/ella!-  
-¿Por qué no?- preguntó  
-Bueno porque... no quiero- dijo Sakura  
-Yo tampoco, prefiero dormir en el sillón- dijo Shaoran  
-Bueno, como quieran- dijo Yang  
-¿Pero usted?- preguntó Sakura  
-Yo debo aprovechar la luminocidad de la Luna, así estaré bien recargada y lista para todo cuando vayamos a Salem- respondió  
-Entonces buenas noches- dijo Sakura  
-Busquen en el armario ropa para dormir, no pueden estar con esa ropa de tantos días-  
-Muchas gracias- dijo Shaoran  
-Sí, gracias señorita Yang- dijo Sakura, Yang les sonrió y salió  
  
* * *  
  
-Entonces la presencia que está con ellos es Yang- dijo Yukito  
-Así es- respondió Eriol, estaban en su casa  
-De verdad me había preocupado, creí que podía ser Yin- dijo Yukito  
-¿Acaso ese tal Yin le puede hacer daño a Sakura?- preguntó Kero  
-No lo sé, no tengo muy claros sus propósitos- dijo Eriol -Lo único que sabemos es que quiere alejar a su hermana de aquí a toda costa-  
-Entonces ¿por qué intentó que juzgaran a Sakura? ella ni siquiera conocía a su hermana- dijo Kero  
-Recuerda que yo hice que la juzgaran por ser bruja, Yin sólo siguió el juego, después de todo es un cazador- dijo Eriol  
-Pero también le convenía sacarla del pueblo, así no lo descubriría- dijo Yukito  
-Así es, creo que por esa razón se hizo cazador- dijo Eriol  
-Touya me dijo que es el lider porque siempre sabía donde se escondían las mujeres acusadas de ser brujas- dijo Yukito  
-Claro, él puede sentir la presencia de los verdaderos hechiceros, así los encontraba- dijo Kero  
-No fue muy astuto al esconder su nombre verdadero, sólo esperemos que Sakura use su ingenio para descubrir su trampa- dijo Eriol  
-Es lo que menos usa- suspiró Kero  
  
_______________________________________________________________________^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
que malo es Kero! jaja ¿les gustó este capitulo?  
se aclararon hartas cosas, como la misión de Sakura, como se conocieron Yang con Clow y más que ustedes deben averiguar  
  
la historia está más interesante!!! (no sé si vale si lo dice la autora :P) pero ha cambiado mucho de la idea que tenía cuando lo comencé a escribir, obviamente la versión de ahora es mejor a la anterior  
  
¿descubrieron donde está Yin? ya es bastante obvio, pero si aún les quedan dudas, veanlo en el prox capitulo!!!  
  
Matta ne... Tamao-chan 


	12. La Luna que parecía Sol

¨*]Salem[*¨  
  
Cap 12 "La Luna que parecía Sol"  
  
Era un lugar rústico, muy bien arreglado con cintas blancas y rosas del mismo color, había mucha gente, se podía decir que todo el pueblo estaba presente en la ceremonia que se estaba celebrando en ese momento  
  
-... y tú Sakura Kinomoto ¿aceptas a Eriol Hiraguizawa como esposo?- preguntó el sacerdote  
  
-Sí, acepto- respondió con alegría  
  
-Entonces los declaro...-  
  
-¡ESPERA SAKURA!- gritó alguien desde el público -No te puedes casar con Hiraguizawa, me dijiste que sólo te interesaba como amigo-  
  
-Así es, pero algunos dicen que el amor viene después- dijo mirando a Eriol quien le regaló una sonrisa  
  
-¿Entonces me mentiste cuando me dijiste que me amabas?-  
  
-Claro que no Shaoran, yo te amo, pero tú no me diste otra oportunidad, debo seguir mi vida y tú con la tuya- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa, Shaoran sintió como si se estuviera hundiendo en el piso, y eso era lo que le estaba pasando, el suelo comenzó a succionarlo como arenas movedisas y Shaoran empezó a gritar  
  
-¡¡¡AHHHH!!!-  
  
-¡SHAORAN, DESPIERTA!- de repente despertó de golpe sudando y jadeando, estaba muy agitado -¿Estás bien?-  
  
-¿Ah?- dijo mirando hacia donde provenía la voz  
  
-Estabas gritando como loco, me asustaste, creí que te había pasado algo- dijo tomándole la frente  
  
-¿Sakura?- dijo algo aturdido  
  
-¿Te sucede algo?-  
  
-Respondeme una cosa- dijo mirando al vacío -¿Te casarías con Hiraguizawa?-  
  
-¿Qué? sabes lo que pienso de eso, Eriol es sólo un amigo para mí, nuestro compromiso está arreglado, cuando se solucione todo esto no habrá nada entre nosotros-  
  
-Pero si no volvemos a Tomoeda ¿te casarías con él aunque fuera sólo un amigo para tí?-  
  
-No lo sé, algunos dicen que el amor viene después- bromeó Sakura, pero Shaoran recordó que en sus sueño (o mejor dicho pesadilla) ella le dijo lo mismo, se puso en frente de ella, Sakura lo miró extrañada, Shaoran la abrazó fuertemente y se acercó a su oido  
  
-No lo permitiré, no permitiré que eso suceda... no es justo que si dos personas se aman, no puedan estar juntos-  
  
-¿Sha.o.ran?- dijo nerviosa y sonrojada °//_//°  
  
-Shh... deja que disfrutemos este momento en silencio-  
  
-Shaoran, me estás asustando-  
  
-¿Por qué? deberías relajarte- dijo tomándo la cara de Sakura, ella estaba demasiado nerviosa y la única reacción que tuvo fue...  
  
-¡¡Auch!!- exclamó Shaoran al resivir una cachetada de parte de Sakura -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-  
  
-¿Y lo preguntas?-  
  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
  
-No sé que pensabas Shaoran, pero no dejaré que te aproveches de lo que siento por tí-  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó sonrojado -¡¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?!-  
  
-¡Cínico!- dijo Sakura enfadada y se entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta, dejando a un avergonzado y confundido Shaoran  
  
-Pero ¿qué hice?- se preguntaba, la verdad era que no recordaba lo que había pasado  
  
* * *  
  
-Oh oh... creo que se me pasó la mano con ese hechizo, intente que se arreglaran, pero ahora están peor, será mejor que deje que las cosas surjan naturalmente... y espero que nunca sepan que hice esto o se enfadarán conmigo- decía Yang mientras se alejaba de la ventana  
  
* * *  
  
Eran alrededor de las 2 de la mañana  
  
-¿Sucede algo amo?- preguntó Spinel al ver a Eriol sentado en su sillón meditando  
  
-No, nada... ¿qué hacen todos despiertos a esta hora?- respondió  
  
-No tenemos sueño- dijeron a la vez Nakuru y Kero, que estaban junto a Spinel  
  
-Es que estoy tan aburrida que no tengo sueño ¿estás seguro que no tenemos nada más que hacer?- preguntó Nakuru  
  
-¡Nakuru! ¡no te dirijas así al amo!- se quejó Spinel  
  
-No hay nada más que hacer de parte de nosotros, todo está en manos de Sakura-  
  
-¡Qué aburrimiento!... ya ni siquiera me entretiene ver a Kero y Spi jugando videojuegos, y eso que tuviste que invocarlos, porque ¡en esta aburrida época no hay electricidad!-  
  
-Yo también estoy aburrido, todos los juegos que tiene Spi ya los gané- dijo Kero  
  
-Mentiroso- murmuró Spinel  
  
-¡Ya sé!- exclamó Nakuru y mostró una cara de malvada -Hagamosle unas travesuras a la gente de este pueblo, cualquier cosa los asusta ¡será divertidísimo!-  
  
-¡Suena bien!- apoyó Kero  
  
-No creo que sea una buena idea- dudó Spinel  
  
-¿Podemos Eriol?- prguntó Nakuru  
  
-Claro, mientras no los descubran- dijo Eriol  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó Spinel  
  
-¡Sí! vamos a pensar en algo, Spi- animó Nakuru  
  
-Pero...- Nakuru lo tomó y lo llevó, Kero iba detrás de ella riendo  
  
* * *  
  
Al otro día  
  
Sakura al despertar vió un hermoso vestido, claro que del mismo estilo que estaba usando desde que ha estado en Salem, pero este se veía más formal y mejor hecho, era de un color negro con un delantal que colgaba desde la cintura blanco, el falso del vestido era muy abultado, lo que hacía que se viera como un verdadero vestido de princesa, tenía un gorro blanco que se amarraba al final del mentón que le cubría toda la cabeza. Se lo colocó y se miró al espejo  
  
-A Tomoyo le hubiera encantado verme con este vestido... sólo espero no arruinar la ropa que me prestó la señorita Yang- de repente la puerta se abre de golpe, era Shaoran -¿Y a tí no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?- dijo enfadada, pero él no le respondía, la miraba sonrojado, pensaba que se veía hermosa con ese vestido -¿Shaoran?- él reaccionó  
  
-¿Ah?... lo siento, creí que estabas durmiendo aún-  
  
-No, no dormí mucho ¿Sucede algo?-  
  
-Sí, la señorita Yang no ha regresado y ya nos debemos ir-  
  
-Que extraño, dijo que estaría aquí para el amanecer y hace mucho salió el sol-  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos, seguramente nos encontraremos en el camino-  
  
-¿Y perderme contigo de nuevo? prefiero esperarla-  
  
-Que graciosa-  
  
-Además me preocupa un poco-  
  
-¿Cómo dices eso? ella es una gran hechicera, puede hacer casi cualquier cosa, si estuviera en problemas los superaría de inmediato-  
  
-Lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento- en ese momento los dos sintieron un fuerte poder -¿Qué fue eso?- dijo asustada  
  
-Es una presencia demasiado poderosa-  
  
-¿Podrá ser Yin?-  
  
-No, si fuera la presencia de él, lo hubieramos notado desde que llegamos aquí, es muy difícil ocultar tal poder-  
  
-Entonces... vamos a ver- dijo saliendo de la habitación hasta que llegó afuera de la casa, miró hacia arriba y quedó pasmada, cuando Shaoran la alcanzó  
  
-¿Qué te sucede? ¿por qué estás así?- preguntó  
  
-Hay... ¡hay dos Soles!- dijo indicando arriba  
  
-¿Qué dices?- Shaoran miró hacia arriba y lo comprobó, se veían dos círculos luminosos en el cielo -Pero eso es imposible-  
  
-La presencia viene de allí- dijo Sakura ignorando por un momento lo de los Soles, corrió hasta llegar donde había una persona tirada en el suelo  
  
-Se... señorita Yang- dijo casi en susurro, se hincó y intentó tocarla, pero una especie de aura amarilla la rodeaba e impedía contacto alguno  
  
-Pero ¿que le sucedió?- dijo Shaoran al verla  
  
-Chi... chicos- dijo con dificultad -Creo... creo que no podré ayudarlos-  
  
-No diga eso señorita Yang- dijo Sakura  
  
-Es gracioso... por mi culpa están en este embrollo, y ahora no voy a poder ayudarlos-  
  
-Pero díganos que le sucede- dijo Shaoran  
  
-Absorví demasiados poderes... la Luna está brillando mucho... y mi cuerpo no soporta mucha energía... eso me lo gano por no haber entrenado como se debía en todo este tiempo-  
  
-Entonces los círculos brillantes que están arriba no son exactamente Soles, uno es la Luna y el otro es el Sol- dijo Sakura  
  
-Así es... vayan a Salem, cuando la Luna deje de brillar tanto volveré a la normalidad, eso si mi cuerpo me lo permite-  
  
-No la podemos dejarla así- dijo Sakura preocupada, Shaoran se alejó un poco y les dió la espalda, una sombra cubría sus ojos  
  
-Vamos Sakura, no podemos perder más tiempo- dijo  
  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿no te das cuenta que podría morir si la dejamos así?-  
  
-Lo sé, pero debemos encontrar a Yin para poder volver a Tomoeda-  
  
-¡Pero la carta decía que había que juntar al Yin-Yang de la Luna para mantener el equilibrio!- exclamó Sakura, luego bajó el tono de voz -sin Yang no vale la pena encontrar a Yin... ya que se quebrará el equilibrio y la Luna se cubrirá de energía negativa... ¿acaso quieres que eso suceda?- preguntó casi llorando -¿Tanto te preocupa volver a Tomoeda que dejas de lado a las personas que necesitan nuestra ayuda?- él calló, todo lo que había dicho era cierto, le interesaba demasiado volver a Tomoeda, si reencontrar a los hijos de la Luna no fuera la condición para volver, no lo hubiera hecho ni tampoco hubiera dejado a Sakura hacerlo, pero era su obligación, tal vez no era su misión, pero debía cumplir su promesa  
  
-Y ¿qué piensas hacer?- dijo finalmente  
  
-Usaré la carta "Oscuridad"- dijo decididamente  
  
-Te quitará mucha energía-  
  
-Eso no importa ahora- liberó su llave y sacó la carta  
  
-Espera, debes estár segura cual es el Sol y cual es la Luna... si el ataque atrapa al Sol, estaremos en grave peligro-  
  
-Tienes razón... pero cual es cual- Shaoran pensó un poco  
  
-Es ese- dijo indicando  
  
-¿Cómo lo puedes saber?-  
  
-Piensa que hace un par de horas amaneció, el sol sale por el este, está en esa dirección... también puedes saberlo viendo cual es más luminoso, la Luna recibe su resplandor del Sol, siempre va ha ser menor su brillo, no importa la posición que tenga, porque recuerda que Yin lo único que hace es mover un poco la Luna para que su luz se refleje en la Tierra- explicó, a Sakura le sorprendió el ingenio de Shaoran al analizar algo que parecía tan complicado para ella  
  
-Sí- dijo -Oscuridad, lleva tus tinieblas a la superficie de la Luna para que deje su fuerte resplandor y vuelva a ser como antes... ¡OSCURIDAD!-  
  
_______________________________________________________________________^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
jaja, los dejé ahí... la verdad este capitulo se me estaba alargando mucho y lo tuve que cortar cuando me di cuenta que pasaba el limite, supongo que lo que tenía pensado para este estará en el próximo  
  
vuelve la... SECCION DE PREGUNTAS ?_?  
  
¿q le pasó a Shaoran al principio del capitulo? estaba muy extraño, y el sueño que tuvo... jajaja XD... está traumado el pobre  
  
¿q harán Nakuru, Kero y Spi para entretenerse?  
  
¿funcionará la carta "Oscuridad"?  
  
¿dónde está Tomoyo?  
  
Matta ne... Tamao-chan 


	13. De vuelta en Salem

¨*]Salem[*¨  
  
Cap 13 "De vuelta en Salem"  
  
-Oscuridad, lleva tus tinieblas a la superficie de la Luna para que deje su fuerte resplandor y vuelva a ser como antes... ¡OSCURIDAD!- la figura de la carta salió y se elevó, pronto la Luna dejó de brillar, la carta regresó a las manos de Sakura y ella miró hacia arriba -La Luna no se ve- murmuró  
-Señorita Yang ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó Shaoran, el aura que había alrededor de ella aún no desaparecía  
-Gracias por lo que hicieron... pero mi cuerpo aún está poseído por ese gran poder... me tomará un tiempo regresar a la normalidad- dijo Yang con dificultad  
-Pero no hay tiempo- dijo Sakura  
-Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar- dijo Shaoran -a menos que...- dijo pensativo  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Sakura  
-¿Recuerdas la flor Tsukimisou? si encontramos una que esté vacía, es decir, que no haya absorbido poderes de la Luna, podemos usarla para que absorba un poco de la señorita Yang-  
-Sí, buena idea, yo voy-  
-No, yo iré, tú cuida de la señorita Yang-  
-Pero yo sé donde están-  
-Por favor déjame hacer algo- dijo dulcemente, Sakura se sonrojó por la forma en que le habló -haz hecho mucho en este viaje, yo te he ayudado muy poco-  
-De acuerdo- dijo sonriendo y Shaoran se fue en busca de la flor  
  
* * *  
  
Alrededor de las 9 de la mañana  
-¿Estás segura que esto va a funcionar, Nakuru?- preguntó Kero  
-Claro, no sabes lo supersticiosa que es la gente de este pueblo- respondió ella, estaba muy bien arreglada con un vestido largo y su cabello recogido en su sombrero, Kero estaba sujeto a su cuello fingiendo ser un muñeco   
-¡NO QUIERO HACER ESTO! ¡ES HUMILLANTE!- gritó Spinel desde arriba del árbol que había al lado de Nakuru  
-Cállate Spi que ahí viene alguien- dijo Nakuru en voz baja, un hombre alto pasó por ahí -¡Señor, señor!-  
-¿Si señorita?- dijo el hombre  
-¿Le podría pedir un favor?-  
-Claro, dígame que se le ofrece-  
-Es que mi gatito se subió a ese árbol y como estoy con este vestido no lo puedo bajar-  
-¿Gatito?- murmuró Spinel enfadado ¬_¬*  
-Por supuesto, no hay problema- dijo el hombre amablemente y subió al árbol, escaló un par de ramas hasta estar cara a cara con Spinel  
-Miau- dijo sin ánimo  
-¡¡AHHH!! ¡UN GATO NEGRO!- exclamó el hombre cayendo del árbol, Nakuru sólo lo veía, él se paró rápidamente y comenzó a correr, cuando ya no se veía, Nakuru ya no aguantó más y se largó a reír al igual que Kero  
-¡jajaja! ¿viste cómo cayó?- reía Kero  
-¡Sí! cayó sobre su trasero, pero no le importó, lo único que hizo fue correr por el miedo- dijo Nakuru sin parar de reír  
-No le veo gracia- dijo Spinel malhumorado  
-jaja, no le ves gracia porque de ti huyen, jajaja- dijo Kero  
-ja.ja- dijo sarcásticamente Spinel  
-¿Lo ves Kero? aparte de la superstición de la mala suerte de los gatos negros, ellos son las mascotas de las brujas, por esa razón la gente de aquí le tiene miedo- explicó Nakuru  
-Insisto que esto es una mala idea- dijo Spinel -si te llegan a culpar de bruja estarás en graves problemas y arruinarás los planes del amo-  
-Claro que no, este sombrero no deja ver bien mi cara, no sabrán que soy yo. Además por esa razón vinimos temprano, hay poca gente aquí, no hay nadie mirando-  
-Allá viene otra persona- advirtió Kero  
-Bien Spi, recuerda el maullido con más ánimo, porque el anterior no se creyó-  
-Si, si, si- dijo Spinel sin ánimos  
-¡Señor señor!- dijo Nakuru para llamar la atención de la persona que se acercaba  
  
* * *  
  
-La encontré- gritó Shaoran al volver con la flor en sus manos, Sakura lo miró tristemente, esto lo inquietó -¿Que sucede?-  
-La señorita Yang... está muy mal- dijo, Shaoran se acercó para verla, Yang se veía muy pálida y no se movía, le tomó la mano como viéndole el pulso -Acaso está...- dijo Sakura tristemente  
-No, no está muerta, sólo debilitada, su cuerpo ha hecho un esfuerzo enorme para mantener toda esa energía-  
-¿Encontraste la flor?-  
-Sí, era la única que estaba vacía, estaba debajo de la cabaña de la señorita Yang, ahí no le alcanzaban a llegar los poderes- dijo, luego sacó uno de sus pétalos gigantes y lo posó sobre Yang, el pétalo comenzó a brillar, estaba absorbiendo los poderes de ella, el aura que rodeaba a Yang fue desapareciendo de a poco, cuando ya no se percibía, Shaoran quitó el pétalo  
-Ya está, ahora solo hay que esperar a que...- decía mientras vio que Yang se levantó  
-Les agradezco mucho de su ayuda, chicos- dijo Yang  
-¿Tan rápido se recuperó?- preguntó sorprendida Sakura  
-Gracias a ustedes, hacen un muy buen equipo-  
-Me alegra de que esté bien- dijo Shaoran  
-Bueno, hemos perdido mucho tiempo, debemos ir a Salem de inmediato- dijo Yang animadamente, pero a Sakura y Shaoran aún les sorprendían la rápida recuperación de ella  
  
* * *  
  
-Hemos estado toda la mañana aquí haciendo la misma broma ¿no se te ocurre algo nuevo?- se quejó Kero  
-¡Pero si es divertido!- dijo Nakuru  
-Kerberos tiene razón, ya me aburrí de esta broma- dijo Spinel  
-Desde el principio que no te gustaba esta broma Spi- dijo Kero  
-¡Bueno, bueno aburridos! la última persona y volvemos a casa a pensar en algo más- dijo Nakuru  
-De acuerdo, pero ahora...- dijo Kero pero fue interrumpido  
-Shh... Ahí viene otra víctima- dijo Nakuru, un joven alto iba caminando pensativo, miraba fijamente el suelo, se notaba preocupado -¡Señor, señor!- exlamó Nakuru, pero el joven la ignoró, o más bien no la oyó -¡Señor, señor!- insistió enfadada  
-¿Ah?- dijo el joven al salir de sus pensamientos, lo que hizo que Nakuru viera la cara de él, ella se sorprendió al saber quien era  
-¿To... Touya?- dijo  
-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- preguntó desconfiando  
-Bueno yo... usted es un cazador de brujas muy famoso, todo el pueblo lo conoce- mintió  
-Yo ya no soy un cazador- dijo Touya  
-¿No? ¿Acaso es porque a su hermana la acusaron de bruja?- dijo Nakuru, pero Touya la miró molesto  
-Eso no te interesa- dijo y se preparó para marcharse  
-¡Espera!- dijo Nakuru, Touya la miró -¿Te podría pedir un favor?-  
-Depende de que se trate-  
-Es que mi gatito se subió a ese árbol, y no lo puedo bajar- pero antes de terminar Touya se subió al árbol y bajó a Spinel  
-Ahí está tu gato- dijo entregándoselo, pero quedó mirándola por un moemento  
"¡Qué emoción! me está mirando fijamente, tal vez me diga algo como 'ahora que te veo bien, eres bellísima'" pensaba Nakuru emocionada  
-Ese muñeco... me parece conocido- dijo indicando a Kero quien estaba con gotas de nerviosismo en la cabeza, Nakuru se cayó de espaldas al escuchar el comentario, Touya sólo la miró y se marchó  
-Nakuru ¿qué te ocurrió?- preguntó Spinel  
-¡Creí que me veía a mi!- dijo con cascadas en los ojos  
-¡Qué imaginación tienes, niña!- dijo Spinel divertido, pero recibió un golpe de parte de Nakuru  
-Por poco me descubre- dijo Kero -él sabe de mi existencia en Tomoeda, pero al no tener poderes mágicos, ahora ignora todo sobre la magia de Sakura y lo que está pasando aquí-  
-Pobrecito, perdió sus poderes al dárselos a ese tonto de Yue- dijo Nakuru molesta  
-Parece que estuvieras celosa- dijo Spinel  
-Cállate, mejor volvamos a casa-  
  
* * *  
  
En otro lugar de Salem  
-Es por aquí- indicaba Shaoran  
-¿Estás seguro?- dijo Sakura, él la miró con furia al escucharla burlarse de su "sentido de orientación"  
-No peleen, debemos apresurarnos antes de que nos vean los cazadores- dijo Yang, siguieron caminando y corriendo si era necesario para que nadie los viera, pronto llegaron hasta la casa de Shaoran, entraron rápidamente sin darse cuenta de que alguien los había visto.  
  
Una vez adentro descansaron y estuvieron conversando  
-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Sakura -debemos encontrara a Yin, pero si salimos es posible que nos atrapen-  
-Es cierto...- dijo Shaoran, en eso se escucha que tocan la puerta  
-¿Crees que nos hayan encontrado?- exclamó Sakura temerosa  
-Es imposible, no llevamos ni una hora aquí- dijo Shaoran  
-Tal vez nos vieron en el camino- dijo Yang, tocaron a la puerta nuevamente  
-¿Abrimos?- preguntó Sakura acercándose a la puerta y miró por la ventana que había al costado  
-No hagas eso, es mejor que piensen que no hay nadie- dijo Shaoran  
-Pero...-  
-Pero nada, no podemos arriesgarnos ahora-  
-Pero...- insistió  
-¡Te dije que nada de peros!- dijo Shaoran algo enfadado  
-¡Pero si es Tomoyo!- dijo de la misma forma  
-¿Qué?- dijo Shaoran asomándose por la ventana -Es cierto ¿cómo supo que estábamos aquí?-  
-Disculpen ¿quién es Tomoyo?- dijo Yang asomándose también, las tres cabezas juntas parecían una estatua si las miraba desde afuera, Tomoyo observaba la puerta con las manos juntas deseando que la dejaran entrar  
-Es mi mejor amiga- explicó Sakura -¿Le molesta si la dejamos entrar? le aseguro que confiar en ella-  
-Claro, nos servirá de ayuda- dijo Yang  
-¡Que bien! hace días que no la veía- exclamó Sakura feliz  
-Me alegro que se hayan puesto de acuerdo...- dijo Shaoran con dificultad -...¿pero pueden dejar de aplastarme la cabeza?-  
-¡Ah! lo siento Shaoran- se disculpó Sakura, luego se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla  
-¡Sakura!- dijo Tomoyo alegremente  
-¡Hola Tomoyo!- dijo abrazando a su amiga  
-Me alegra verte bien, creí que te habían atrapado ¿por qué no aparecían nunca?-  
-Jeje... es una larga historia-  
  
* * *  
  
En la casa de Eriol  
-¿Cómo les fue con su broma?- preguntó  
-Bien al principio, pero se fue haciendo más y más aburrida- se quejó Kero  
-Siempre supe que fue una mala idea- dijo Spinel  
-Eso lo dicen porque son unos aguafiestas- dijo Nakuru  
-Veo que lo disfrutaste mucho, Nakuru- dijo Eriol  
-¡Sí! ¡especialmente porque vi a mi querido Touya!- respondió con estrellitas en los ojos *o*  
-¿Te encontraste con el hermano de Sakura?- preguntó Eriol  
-Así es, pero él fue el único que no se asustó cuando vió a Spi-  
-También cuando me vió, dijo que yo le parecía conocido- dijo Kero  
-¿En serio?- dijo Eriol "Tal como lo pensé, no ha olvidado todo lo de Tomoeda... al principio creí que al haberle entregado sus poderes a Yue había perdido toda su magia, pero veo que está floreciendo poco a poco... pronto volverá a tener magia como hace tres años... eso le podría ayudar a Sakura" pensó  
  
_______________________________________________________________________^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
¡hola a todos! como vieron, Touya volverá a tener sus poderes (espero que eso les guste a las fanáticas de este chiko)  
¿q tal la broma de Nakuru? yo la encontré muy divertida  
Spinel: ¬_¬ eso lo dices porque tú la inventaste  
Tamao-chan: si, bueno ^_^¿... espera un momento, no sabía que podías interactuar conmigo  
Yang: lo haremos desde ahora para que no nos manejes tanto  
S+S: ¡Es cierto!  
Tamao-chan: ¿porqué alegan ustedes?  
Shaoran: ¡porque obligaste a Sakura a besar a Hiraguizawa!  
Sakura: sí, eso ^_^¿  
Eriol: a mí no me pareció que la obligaron n_n  
Shaoran: ¡¿qué dices?! -entonces Shaoran se lanza a pelear con Eriol, hasta que todos pelean entre ellos, de repente se ve que Tamao-chan sale agotada del medio de todos-  
Tamao-chan: ¡Hasta el prox capitulo!... si es que sobrevivimos... por cierto, para los románticos y los fanáticos de S+S  
ROMANCE EN EL PROX CAP!  
S+S: ¿EN SERIO? *U*  
Tamao-chan: ¬_¬ y así se quejan  
S+S: °//_//°  
Matta ne... Tamao-chan  
p.d: ¿les gustó la interacción de los personajes del final? es que lo quise hacer así para hacer el comentario más entrete... 


	14. Encuentros Cercanos

¨*]Salem[*¨  
  
Cap 14 "Encuentros Cercanos"  
  
-Vaya, por esa razón no llegaron al lugar que le había indicado a Li... al parecer tienes muy mal sentido de orientación- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-¡No es mi culpa!- respondió irritado -es que... había mucho polvo que no dejaba ver bien-  
  
-Si, claro- dijo Sakura -bueno Tomoyo, ahora no sabemos como vamos a buscar a Yin si no podemos salir-  
  
-Y menos si todo Salem está rodeado de cazadores- dijo Yang  
  
-Pero eso es muy sencillo- dijo y mostró a todos una mirada enigmática, dejandolos algo asustados -¡les haré hermosos disfraces para que puedan salir!- *o* dijo Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran se cayeron, mientras Yang quedó sorprendida  
  
-¿No crees que eso sería muy llamativo?- dijo Sakura tratando de escapar de la gran idea de Tomoyo  
  
-Pero los haré al estilo colonial ¡se verán divinos!-  
  
-Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Yang sonriente  
  
-Pero...- dijo Shaoran  
  
-Veamos, si hago tres trajes... para mañana en la mañana los tengo listos- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-¿Mañana en la mañana?- dijo Sakura sorprendida del poco tiempo que le tomaría a su amiga hacer los disfraces  
  
-Sí, me tengo que demorar porque necesito sus medidas- explicó Tomoyo -ustedes se quedarán aquí ¿verdad?-  
  
-Así es- dijo Yang  
  
-¿Les molestaría si también me quedo? así puedo trabajar y cuando termine se lo prueban de inmediato- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Yang  
  
-Claro, pero...- dijo Shaoran  
  
-¡Bien! iré a buscar materiales a mi casa, volveré dentro de poco- dijo Tomoyo saliendo de la casa  
  
-Esa Daidouji nunca cambiará- dijo Shaoran divertido  
  
-Supongo que esa es una de las cualidades que te gustan de ella ¿cierto?- dijo Sakura algo enfadada  
  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
  
-De nada en especial-  
  
-¿De nuevo estás insinuando que entre Daidouji y yo hay algo?-  
  
-Ya verás que pronto la llamarás por su nombre-  
  
-¿Y eso te importaría mucho?-  
  
-Claro que sí, ella es mi mejor amiga-  
  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-  
  
-Mucho, porque aún no olvido lo que trataste de hacer anoche-  
  
-Oops- murmuró Yang que había permanecido al margen de la discusión  
  
-¿De que estás hablando?- dijo Shaoran  
  
-Eres muy cínico Shaoran, creí que al menos eras honesto- dijo levantándose de su asiento (uy, olvidé decir que estaban sentados)  
  
-Ehh... chicos- dijo Yang, pero ninguno de los dos escuchó  
  
-¡Te repito que no sé de que me hablas!- gritó Shaoran  
  
-¡No quiero escucharte!- exclamó enfadada  
  
-¡¡¡CHICOS!!!- gritó Yang  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- exclamaron los dos a la vez  
  
-Sakura, él no tuvo la culpa de su comportamiento anoche- dijo con la cabeza baja  
  
-¿Cómo que no tuvo la culpa?... él comenzó muy cariñoso y luego trató de sobrepasarse- dijo Sakura enfadada  
  
-¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?!- exclamó Shaoran muy ruborizado, estaba rojo °//_//°  
  
-¿Aún lo niegas?- preguntó Sakura  
  
-Él no tuvo la culpa... yo le puse un hechizo- dijo Yang apenada  
  
-¿Ah? ¿un hechizo?- se repitió Sakura sorprendida  
  
-¿QUÉ CLASE DE HECHIZO?- dijo Shaoran algo irritado  
  
-Bueno yo... es que ustedes peleaban mucho a pesar de quererse, y creí que si Shaoran se acercaba más a Sakura, hablarían y podrían volver a su relación, pero...- dijo Yang  
  
-Pero el hechizo llegó demasiado lejos- dijo Shaoran  
  
-Eso creo- respondió apenada  
  
-¿Cree?... por poco y nosotros...- dijo Shaoran sonrojado  
  
-No lo digas- dijo Sakura apenada °//_//°  
  
-Pero el hechizo sólo hizo que Shaoran actuara como su corazón le decía- explicó Yang  
  
-¿Ah?- dijo Sakura sorprendida -Entonces tu corazón te dijo que...-  
  
-¡No!- dijo Shaoran sonrojado -ya me cansé de esta conversación, no hay mucha comida aquí, así que iré a comprar-  
  
-Pero te pueden atrapar- dijo Sakura preocupada  
  
-Descuida, trataré de que no me vean- dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta  
  
-Shaoran...- susurró Sakura viendolo irse  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Te sucede algo, Touya?- preguntó Yukito  
  
-No lo sé, hace un par de días me siento extraño- respondió  
  
-¿Extraño? ¿lo dices por la desaparición de Sakura?-  
  
-No, me siento así desde su cumpleaños... siento como si algo no estuviera bien-  
  
-¿En serio?-  
  
-Sí, trato de ignorarlo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que no debería estar aquí- dijo Touya, se veía muy confundido. Yukito lo miró por un momento, estaba preocupado  
  
"¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que no estamos en nuestra época?" pensó Yukito  
  
"Al parecer sí" le respondió la voz de Yue desde su interior "al parecer cuando nos dió su poder mágico éste no desapareció por completo, siento un pequeño poder que está creciendo dentro de él... lo más probable es que pronto recuperará su nivel de magia"  
  
"¿Crees que eso sea posible?" preguntó Yukito  
  
"No estoy muy seguro, pero tengo un presentimiento" respondió Yue  
  
-Yuki ¿me estás escuchando?- preguntó Touya al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba, Yukito salió de sus pensamientos  
  
-¿Ah? lo siento, estaba pensando... ¿has oido algo de Sakura?- dijo  
  
-Nada nuevo, dicen que aún está en el bosque... pero me da la impresión de que está aquí, en alguna parte de Salem escondida-  
  
-¿Crees que está aquí?-  
  
-Sé que suena algo tonto, pero tengo la sensación de que ella está aquí- dijo Touya con firmeza, Yukito lo miró sorprendido, él ya sabía que Sakura estaba en Salem, pero había prometido no intervenir en su misión, por esa razón no había ido con ella. Pero al saber que Touya había notado su presencia, confirmaba que estaba recuperando sus poderes.  
  
* * *  
  
-... y deme un poco de esto- dijo Shaoran al comerciante  
  
-Sí joven- contestó el hombre, Shaoran pagó (no sé de donde sacó dinero americano, asi ke no pregunten n_n¿), al darse la vuelta se dió cuenta de que alguien lo observaba, por un momento los dos se miraron, pero luego el hombre se retiró, Shaoran lo siguió con la mirada  
  
-Acaso él no es...- dijo en voz baja, de repente otro hombre se acerca al que observaba a Shaoran  
  
-¡Yisuki! ¡Yisuki!- gritó el que llegó  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el primero  
  
-Nos informaron que una mujer vio a Sakura Kinomoto con dos personas más corriendo por las calles- dijo, pero Yisuki no se asombró mucho  
  
-Está bien, debemos comenzar la búsqueda dentro de Salem- dijo sin ánimo, Shaoran se preocupó, había escuchado todo  
  
* * *  
  
-Yusuki...- pensaba Shaoran en voz alta  
  
-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Sakura al escucharlo  
  
-No, nada- respondió Shaoran, estaban en su casa, eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, como lo habían acordado, Tomoyo se quedó a dormir allí y estaba en la habitación que le prestaron realizando los disfraces, Yang estaba algo cansada y se fue a dormir  
  
-¿Sucede algo? te noto preocupado- dijo Sakura  
  
-Es que... ese tipo, Yisuki- dijo Shaoran  
  
-¿El lider de los cazadores?-  
  
-Así es, me dio la sensación de que tenía algo extraño-  
  
-¿Extraño?-  
  
-¿Ah?... lo siento, aún no lo tengo claro, tengo muchas confusiones en mi cabeza-  
  
-Entiendo...- dijo Sakura y se acercó a la ventana -La luna se ve hermosa- dijo mientras se sentaba al borde mirando hacia afuera, Shaoran la observó por un momento ¿cómo podía estar enfadado con ella? era casi una tontería, le dolió mucho lo que había visto el otro día entre Sakura y Eriol, pero no tenía ninguna duda de las palabras de ella, tenía claro que no sentía nada por Eriol, entonces ¿por qué no se atrevía a perdonarla?  
  
-Mmm... Sakura- dijo  
  
-¿Sí?-  
  
-Es que... quería hablar contigo, sobre lo del hechizo de Yang-  
  
-Cl.claro- tartamudeo sonrojada recordando la escena  
  
-Bueno, yo... yo...- decía mientras se sonrojaba -yo... no sé porque hice eso, de verdad lo siento, y espero que lo olvides para seguir siendo amigos como siempre- dijo, pero su mente lo torturaba por la ultima frase  
  
-Está bien, la verdad es que ya lo había olvidado- mintió ella  
  
-Me alegro, entonces... ¿todo como antes?-  
  
-Supongo... ¿eso era todo?- dijo algo cortante  
  
-Eso creo- dijo pasando a su lado, pero sintió como su corazón latió fuertemente, se detuvo al lado de Sakura -¿Sabes?-  
  
-¿Ah?-  
  
-Mi corazón me dice que tengo que... que besarte- dijo sorprendiendo a Sakura por la confesión -... pero mi mente me dice que me vaya antes de que eso ocurra- dijo mientras una sombra le obscurecía los ojos, Sakura quedó en silencio un momento, pero se atrevió a hablar  
  
-Y... ¿a... a cual le obedecerás?- dijo mientras ella misma se sorprendía de lo que había dicho  
  
-Por esta vez...- dijo arrodillandose al lado de Sakura -... a mi corazón- dijo sonriendo tiernamente, se acercó a ella y la besó, Sakura se quedó inmóvil al principio, pero luego se dejó llevar en el beso.  
  
Después de unos minutos, los dos estaban aún pegados (XD jaja), abrazandose como para no dejar escapar al otro, hasta que Sakura se comenzó a sentir incómoda y empujó un poco a Shaoran para que se separara de ella, él la miró extrañado  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó  
  
-Shaoran, esto está mal- dijo Sakura  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-  
  
-¿No lo ves? desde que terminamos nuestra relacion nos hemos acercado más y más, no creo que este bien que estemos así-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Siento que me estás dando falsas esperanzas, sé que lo que hice te dolió, y te conozco mucho para saber que tu orgullo fue el más lastimado, entiendo que te cueste perdonarme, pero tampoco debo permitir que me hagas esto, ya que también me lastimo a mi misma-  
  
-... Tienes razón, lo siento mucho... te prometo que haré lo posible para poder aclararme y lograr saber si en verdad debemos seguir nuestra relación-  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo-  
  
-Bien, buenas noches- dijo alejándose a su habitación mientras Sakura la veía con una sonrisa triste  
  
-Shaoran- dijo en un suspiro, de pronto escuchó unos ruidos extraños que provenían desde un rincón de la habitación, se acercó a un sofá y vió detrás de él -¡¡¡TOMOYO... SEÑORITA YANG!!! ¿QUE RAYOS HACEN AQUÍ?-  
  
-¡Snif!... eso fue hermoso- dijo Yang con cataratas en los ojos  
  
-¡Es cierto! ¡qué lástima que en ésta época no existan las cámaras!- exclamó Tomoyo con tristeza  
  
-¿Pero que estaban haciendo?- insistió Sakura  
  
-No pudimos evitarlo ¡era una escena tan bonita que debíamos verla!- dijo Yang y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo, a Sakura le resbaló una gota  
  
-Me estoy convenciendo que Tomoyo es la reencarnación de la señorita Yang- dijo Sakura divertida, las dos nombradas se miraron  
  
-¿Tú crees eso?- dijeron al mismo tiempo y parecía que estuvieran en un espejo ya que sus movimientos eran idénticos, Sakura se dió cuenta que Tomoyo tenía un objeto cuadrado en su regazo, lo tomó y al verlo sus ojos dieron un brillo especial  
  
-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Tomoyo cuando se dió cuenta de que Sakura estaba observando un dibujo que acababa de hacer  
  
-Tomoyo... es hermoso- dijo con un aire melancólico  
  
-Por supuesto, con una escena tan romántica y los modelos tan lindos como no iba a ser un dibujo hermoso- dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos, Sakura miraba ese cuaderno con el dibujo del beso entre Shaoran y ella, sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo especial pero con algo de tristeza, Tomoyo la miró por un instante  
  
-¿Quieres quedártelo?- preguntó  
  
-¿Ah? no, claro que no Tomoyo, sé que te gusta mucho guardar este tipo de cosas y debes haberte esforzado mucho por dibujarlo, no me lo puedes dar así como así- dijo Sakura  
  
-Descuida, ese dibujo lo hice con todo mi cariño, sería un honor que lo guardaras tú, y... significa mucho para tí ¿verdad?-  
  
-... muchas gracias Tomoyo- dijo sonriendo  
  
-Bueno, ya es tarde- dijo Yang -será mejor que descansemos para seguir con nuestra búsqueda mañana-  
  
-Sí- dijo Sakura animada  
  
* * *  
  
Al día siguiente, un joven alto (pero muuuuy alto desde mi perspectiva ^_^) caminaba por las calles tranquilamente, parecía pensativo, desde el día anterior había sentido la necesidad de estar en aquel lugar, una fuerza extraña lo llamaba. Touya llegó a la puerta y tocó la puerta, desde afuera se veía "Residencia Li"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
ta-ta-ta-taaaaannnnnn....  
  
Hola a todos!!!  
  
uf! xfin terminé este capítulo, la verdad me demoré más de un mes en escribirlo (ustedes no lo notan xke en este momento, en la página está recien arriba el cap9), pero no es por falta de inspiración... es por falta de ganas de escribir u_u... pero decuiden, terminaré este fic aunke me fracture todos los dedos de mis manos (espero ke no me pase)  
  
Sakura: Tamao-chan, no entendí la última parte ¿cómo llegó mi hermano a la casa de Shaoran?  
  
Tamao-chan: ¬_¬... ¿no es obvio? vaya Sakura, se nota ke eres muy distraida  
  
Shaoran: No digas eso, no es distraida, es solo que no se fija en los detalles  
  
Tamao-chan: pero sí se fijó en el dibujo de Tomoyo ¿verdad?  
  
Shaoran: °//_//°  
  
Tamao-chan: ¡es cierto! te felicito Tomoyo, dibujas muy lindo  
  
Tomoyo: muchas gracias por el cumplido **^_^**  
  
Tamao-chan: ya sabes ¿eh? -dice al oido de Tomoyo- quiero un dibujo de shaoran solito, con la mejor pose posible  
  
Tomoyo: pero sabes que mi modelo favorito es sakura  
  
Tamao-chan: mmm... si lo haces, escribiré lo que quieras en el fic  
  
Tomoyo: ¿lo que quiera? *_*  
  
Tamao-chan: ejem... bueno ¿ke tal este capitulo? a mi me gusto mucho, lloré con la escenita S+S ¡_¡  
  
S+S: ¬//_//¬  
  
Tamao-chan: ¡PERO SI FUE MUY LINDO! *_*  
  
Kero: yo no salí en este . ¡¡¡y eso ke soy el personaje principal de la serie!!!  
  
Todos: ¬¬¿  
  
Tamao-chan: ¡Nos vemos en el prox capitulo!... y dejen reviews  
  
Sakura: Tamao...  
  
Tamao-chan: ¿sí? ^___^  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué son los reeevieouuuus?  
  
Tamao-chan: No te rías de mi mega-pronunciación ¬¬  
  
Sakura: Pero ¿qué son?  
  
Tamao-chan: Bueno son... son... es... ¡ES LA FORMA DE SABER QUE LOS FICLECTORES ESTÁN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA!  
  
Sakura: ¿Ficleto qué?  
  
Tamao-chan: u_u¿ olvídalo 


	15. La Sorpresa de Touya

¨*]Salem[*¨  
  
Cap 15  
  
-No te muevas tanto Sakura- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Pero si me estás pinchando con esas cosas y he estado toda la mañana así- dijo Sakura, estaba parada sobre una silla con un hermoso vestido que parecía de princesa, pero a la vez era muy sencillo y típico de la época  
  
-Tengo que hacer esto, me faltaban los arreglitos, pero necesitaba que lo tuvieras puesto... Sakura, ¡te ves divina! ¡pareces una princesa! ¿verdad?- exclamaba Tomoyo  
  
-¡Es cierto! te ves muy bien... ¿verdad, Shaoran?- preguntó Yang con una cara de complicidad, él estaba en una esquina con los brazos cruzados con su nuevo traje puesto, miraba de reojo a Sakura con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas  
  
-Sí, bueno... creo que es hora de irnos- dijo sin darle mucha importancia  
  
-Shaoran tiene razón, debemos comenzar la busqueda antes de que...- decía Sakura, pero se escuchó el toque de la puerta  
  
-¡Oh no! ¿nos habrán descubierto?- exclamó Tomoyo  
  
-No... esa no es la presencia de Yin- dijo Shaoran  
  
-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- preguntó Sakura  
  
-¿No lo notas? ésta es una presencia que conocemos-  
  
-¿En serio?... yo no lo noto-  
  
-Iré a comprobar si estoy en lo correcto- dijo saliendo de la habitación  
  
-Espera Shaoran- exclamó Sakura siguiéndolo, pero era muy tarde... él ya había abierto la puerta y ella ahogó un grito  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Que Touya recuperará sus poderes?- exclamó Yukito  
  
-Así es, lo estaba notando hace algunos días, pero por lo que me contó Nakuru, ahora estoy mucho más seguro- respondió Eriol  
  
-Sí, también lo había notado, pero creo que su recuperación va muy lenta-  
  
-Nada de eso, ayudará a Sakura a salir de este problema-  
  
-¿Estás totalmente seguro?-  
  
-Claro, es más, ahora mismo pasará algo interesante-  
  
* * *  
  
-¡HERMANO!- exclamó Sakura  
  
-Así que estuviste escondida todo el tiempo aquí... ¡sola con este mocoso!- dijo Touya enfadado  
  
-Hermano, me alegro de verte como eras antes- dijo y corrió a abrazar a su "oni-chan", él también sonrió, pero sólo por un momento  
  
-Bueno ahora responde... ¡ESTUVISTE TODOS ESTOS DÍAS A SOLAS CON EL MOCOSO!-  
  
-Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso- dijo Shaoran serio -ahora debemos hablar lo de tus poderes y cómo nos puedes ayudar para volver a nuestra época... después de todo, ya sabes lo que está pasando ¿cierto?-  
  
-Sí-  
  
-¿Eh? ¿poderes? ¿qué?... no entiendo... acaso dijiste que ¡¿MI HERMANO RECUPERÓ SUS PODERES?!  
  
* * *  
  
-Ya no puedo seguir escondiendome... tarde o temprano esos mocosos me encontrarán... no puedo permitirlo- pensaba Yisuki sentado en una silla, dentro de la sede de cazadores, se paró de su asiento y gritó a uno de los hombres que estaba allí -¡Tú! llama a todos los cazadores que vengan de inmediato... es hora de matar un par de brujas-  
  
* * *  
  
-Pero no entiendo- exclamó Sakura -tú le diste tus poderes a Yukito para que no desapareciera cuando estaba transformando las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura-  
  
-Es sencillo Sakura- respondió Shaoran -tu hermano nunca pudo dar por completo sus poderes a Yukito, para hacer eso se necesita un entrenamiento especial, y al tener un poco de reserva mágica, ésta se fue regenerando hasta que alcanzó un nivel perceptible para nosotros-  
  
-Ehh... bueno... creo que entendí-  
  
-Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso... vine a ayudarles- dijo Touya  
  
-¿Ayudarnos?- preguntó Sakura  
  
-Sé lo que debes hacer, monstruo, conosco la leyenda y sé a quien estás buscando-  
  
-Pero... como lo sabes-  
  
-Yuki está al tanto de todo esto por el otro mocoso de gafas-  
  
-¿Eriol?- dijo Sakura  
  
-Sí-  
  
-¿Él te lo dijo?- preguntó Shaoran  
  
-No-  
  
-Entonces no entiendo- exclamó Sakura  
  
-Escúchenme y no me interrumpan- dijo Touya con una vena en la cabeza -De alguna u otra forma, estoy unido con Yuki desde que le dí mis poderes, y no hablo de algo físico, puedo saber que piensa o como se siente aunque este muy lejos de mi- hubo un incómodo silencio entre todos los que estaban ahí  
  
-He leído de casos así, pero son muy escasos- dijo Shaoran -bueno, con eso ¿cómo nos puedes ayudar?-  
  
-Sé quien es el otro hijo de la luna-  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Sakura  
  
* * *  
  
-Bien, ¿ya entendieron todos?-  
  
-Sí señor-  
  
-Entonces pongamos el plan en marcha- dijo Yisuki -esta noche debe haber olor a cenizas de bruja-  
  
-Sí señor-  
  
* * *  
  
-Así es... el hijo de la luna, Ying, es el jefe de los cazadores- dijo Touya serio  
  
-¿Qué estás diciendo?- exclamó Sakura  
  
-Ya lo sabía- dijo Shaoran con los ojos cerrados  
  
-¿Cómo que lo sabías?-  
  
-Lo sospechaba, y lo comprobé ayer, cuando salí al pueblo a comprar-  
  
-¿Y porqué no me lo dijiste?- dijo angustiada  
  
-Por que no quería que te sintieras así- dijo mirándola, Sakura agachó la mirada, Touya miró a los dos con enfado pero luego cambió a sorpresa  
  
-Esperen... ¿acaso ustedes ya no son "noviecitos"?- los dos negaron con la cabeza  
  
-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Sakura, Touya observó los semblantes de ambos, eran semblantes de tristeza  
  
-Llámale instuición de hermano- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, hubo otro silencio cuando se escucha un gran portazo que deja a los tres asustados, de repente sale Yang con las manos en las caderas  
  
-¡Bien! ¿que esperan? ¡vamos a buscar a mi hermano!- y comienza a marchar hacia la puerta como militar mientras Tomoyo la seguía riendo  
  
-¿Y esa quien es?- dijo Touya viendo sorprendido a Yang  
  
-Ella es la hija de la luna, la señorita Yang- dijo Sakura  
  
-Es... bastante distinta a su hermano- dijo Touya  
  
-Es algo rara- dijo Shaoran con una gota en la cabeza  
  
-No creo que sea rara- la defendió Sakura -sólo es... especial-  
  
* * *  
  
Después de hablar, Touya salió de la casa de Shaoran, caminaba con la vista en el suelo, tenía muchas cosas en la mente, no solo por lo que habia pasado esa tarde, sino que sus nuevos poderes le producian confusiones constantes. De repente, sintió un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza, cayó al suelo de rodillas.  
  
-Te tengo, Kinomoto- dijo una persona acercándose  
  
-Pero Yisuki, ¿por qué quiere a Kinomoto?- preguntó el cazador que lo acompañaba  
  
-¡Calla! y ayudame a llevarlo a la plaza-  
  
-Sí-  
  
* * *  
  
-Ya es tarde, y mi hermano no ha vuelto- dijo Sakura mirando por la ventana, ya había anochecido  
  
-Descuida, no creo que le haya pasado nada- dijo Tomoyo, Shaoran miraba por otra ventana algo enfadado y triste, Yang notó esto  
  
-¿Sucede algo Shaoran?-  
  
-No... digo sí... digo, eso creo-  
  
-Deberías decírselo- le dijo en voz baja  
  
-¿Qué?... ¿se dió cuenta?- preguntó, ella asintió  
  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sakura  
  
-Sakura ¿no te has dado cuenta?-  
  
-¿Cuenta de qué?-  
  
-La energía de tu hermano se hizo muy baja-  
  
-... ¿Qué quieres decir?-  
  
-Algo le pasó... lo más probable es que lo hayan capturado-  
  
-¿Qué... estás diciendo?- dijo asustada  
  
* * *  
  
Todos en la casa estaban dormidos, excepto Shaoran, había insistido en quedarse despierto para vigilar ya que con la captura de Touya, podía pasar cualquier cosa. Shaoran se mantenía firme, el sueño no lograba vencerlo, en su mente corría una preocupación... y era por Sakura, los cazadores ya tenían a su hermano y seguramente todo era parte de una trampa para atraerla. En ese momento, escuchó un ruido que lo sacó de sus pensamientos... y venía del cuarto de Sakura, se apresuró y fue a ver que pasaba.  
  
-¡Sakura!- gritó al entrar y se encontró con Sakura saliendo por la ventana, ella al escucharlo intentó salir más rápido, pero su vestido había quedado atrapado en el marco -¿Qué diablos crees que haces?- la reprochó enfadado -¿No sabes que si sales te atraparan? ellos están por todas parte ¡no seas tan...- pero se detuvo al notar que ella estaba llorando  
  
-... lo siento... lo siento mucho- dijo entre llantos -todo es mi culpa, por favor perdoname...-  
  
-¿Qué estás diciendo?-  
  
-¡Que todo es mi culpa!- gritó desesperada -Por mi culpa llegamos a este lugar, por mi culpa atraparon a mi hermano, por mi culpa no hemos podido regresar a Tomoeda, por mi culpa ya no somos novios... todo es mi culpa... soy una inútil ¡nunca debí abierto ese maldito libro!- de repente una mano la golpeó en la mejilla, Sakura estaba desesperada y el dolor del golpe la hizo tranquilizarse un poco  
  
-Me lo tengo bien merecido ¿verdad?- dijo mirando a Shaoran con una sonrisa falsa  
  
-Claro que no, no tengo ningún derecho a golpearte- dijo tristemente -Sólo quería hacerte reaccionar... dime ¿que tenías pensado hacer?-  
  
-... quería ir a rescatar a Touya- dijo con una mano sobre su mejilla, se sentó en el borde de la cama con la mirada perdida, Shaoran se acercó y tomó la mano que tenía en su mejilla, ella lo miró sorprendida, lentamente Shaoran fue acercandose hasta que sus labios tocaron la mejilla de Sakura, esta estaba tibia, lo que había sido causada por el golpe, él se sintió mal y se alejó  
  
-Pe... perdoname... no debí hacer eso- se disculpó sonrojado  
  
-¿De qué te disculpas?... ¿de la cachetada? o ¿el beso?-  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
S+S: °//_//°  
  
Touya: ¬¬** esa escritora de pacotilla me las pagará  
  
...: ¿me llamabas?  
  
Touya: O.o ¿Tamao? ¿de donde saliste?  
  
...: -____- ese ya no es mi nick  
  
Tomoyo: ¿y cual es tu nombre entonces?  
  
SeinKo: ¡AHORA MI NOMBRE ES SEINKO!  
  
Kero: ¿Qué? ¿que te llamas cinco?  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ no, S-E-I-N-K-O  
  
Kero: ¿sienko? ¿soinke?  
  
SeinKo: -_- olvidalo  
  
S+S: °//_//°  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ y a estos ke les pasa  
  
Touya: ¬¬*** y lo preguntas  
  
SeinKo: mmm.... ahh, ¿ya vieron el siguiente capitulo?  
  
Touya: ¿Qué dices? ¿el siguiente?  
  
SeinKo: ^___^ claro, no pudieron quedar asi por esa pequeñes de beso ¿no?  
  
Touya: ¿En el siguiente capitulo hay más?  
  
S+S: °///_///°  
  
SeinKo: ^^¿ creo que no... pero bueno, dejen reviews PORFAVOR ya que el ultimo capitulo estuvo muy pobre (por la misma razón me demoré tanto en subir este capitulo)  
  
Tomoyo: Seinko, ¿puedo ver el siguiente capitulo?  
  
SeinKo: ^^ Claro -Tomoyo lo toma y lo lee a una velocidad "wish"-  
  
Tomoyo: *_* vaya... no puedo creerlo  
  
S+S: °//_//° -los dos leen el capitulo a velocidad "wash"-  
  
SeinKo: ¿y? ¿que tal?  
  
S+S: O//.//O  
  
Kero: ¡Yo quiero verlo!  
  
SeinKo: No, tu tendras que esperar ¬¬  
  
Kero: ¬¬ ¿por qué?  
  
SeinKo: Porque te conosco ¬¬  
  
Kero: ¬¬  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬  
  
Tomoyo: ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!  
  
S+S: O///.///O 


	16. Lágrimas de Lobo

¨*]Salem[*¨  
  
Cap 16 "Lágrimas de Lobo"  
  
-Pe... perdoname... no debí hacer eso- se disculpó sonrojado  
  
-¿De qué te disculpas?... ¿de la cachetada? o ¿el beso?- preguntó Sakura mirandolo a los ojos  
  
-... de todo- dijo desviando la mirada -de todo... todo lo que he hecho-  
  
-No entiendo... siempre haces lo correcto, no veo que me debas pedir disculpas... yo soy la que debo disculparme-  
  
-Nada de eso... todo es mi culpa... soy un maldito idiota que no puede controlar sus celos... permiti que me cegaran y no me dejaran confiar en ti... me odio, me detesto... he perdido muchas cosas valiosas por mi estupido orgullo... soy el ser mas odioso de todo el mundo- dijo con las manos en la cabeza enrabiado consigo mismo, Sakura lo miró con tristeza  
  
-Yo no pienso eso... eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido... es por eso que me enamoré de tí- esto último lo dijo algo sonrojada, Shaoran la miró, se veía tan linda cuando se sonrojaba, se seguía maldiciendo por haber permitido que su relación terminara, tenía unas terribles ganas de llorar, pero no quería, no permitiría que Sakura lo viera en ese punto de debilidad...  
  
-... pero que estoy pensando... de nuevo mi orgullo se apodera de mi- dijo y no pudo evitar que una lagrima se deslizara por su mejilla, Sakura lo observaba, nunca lo había visto llorar, se sintió muy mal, pero tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Shaoran para que la viera  
  
-Creo que querrás devolverme la cachetada de un rato ¿verdad?... después de todo, ahora yo soy el que lloro...- Sakura posó su dedo en su boca para hacerlo callar, luego deslizó su dedo para quitarle la pequeña lágrima. Ella acercó sus labios hasta que entraron en contacto con los de él, primero besaba su labio superior con suavidad, Shaoran cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que ese beso le transmitía, entreabrió su boca para posar el labio inferior de Sakura y lo mordió suavemente. Ambos se sentían en las nubes, no existían los problemas, no existían las preocupacionesm no existía el mundo, solo ellos dos en su pequeña burbuja. Pronto los besos se hacían más apasionados, con el baile de sus lenguas parecía que nada los podía separar... nada.  
  
De un momento a otro, se encontraban tumbados sobre la cama, sin romper el beso, cada uno exploraba al otro, mientras Shaoran dibujaba la cintura de Sakura, ella acariciaba su espalda con lentitud, sentía que nada podría ser mejor... de pronto se dió cuenta de que algo interfería  
  
-... puede ser mejor... Shaoran no dudará más de mi, volverá a confiar en mi y todo será perfecto... pero podría tener un costo muy alto... pero eso no importa ahora, lo unico que quiero es que me perdone- pensó, luego decidió a deshacerce de lo que interfería... la camisa de Shaoran, posó su mano en donde terminaba la camisa e introdujo la mano por debajo de ella, su mano derecha comenzó a recorrer la espalda con inseguridad, mientras que la izquierda se dirigía a los botones del frente, llegó al primer botón del cuello y empezó a desabrocharlo, luego siguió con el segundo, y luego el tercero, llegó al cuarto y sintió el beso se había roto y que su muñeca estaba fuertemente tomada, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una mirada seria de Shaoran, ¿qué habia pasado? ¿estaba equivocada? ¿acaso estaba haciendo algo mal?  
  
-Sakura, quiero saber que pensabas hacer- le preguntó sin cambiar su semblante, ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa  
  
-... bueno, yo...- calló por un minuto al intentar pensar una respuesta coherente, Shaoran se había levantado, estaba de pie arreglandose su camisa  
  
-Yo solo... quería demostrarte cuanto te quería-  
  
-No quiero que me lo demuestres asi- respondió friamente  
  
-¡Entonces como quieres que te lo demuestre!- exclamó Sakura, Shaoran la miró y cambió su semblante a uno más dulce, se acostó a su lado y le tomó la mano  
  
-Prometeme... prometeme que serás feliz- le dijo sonriendo  
  
-¿Ah?- Sakura estaba confundida ¿por qué le habia dicho eso?  
  
-Prometemelo...-  
  
-Sólo si tu me prometes que estaras a mi lado para siempre- Shaoran sonrió, se acercó a su oido y le susurró unas palabras, Sakura sonrió y cerró sus ojos, Shaoran acariciaba la espalda de Sakura mientras ella caía en un profundo sueño.  
  
* * *  
  
-Buenos días señorita Yang- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo  
  
-Buenos días Tomoyo-  
  
-¿Ha visto a Sakura o Shaoran?-  
  
-No, lo mismo te iba a preguntar... crei que Sakura se iba a levantar temprano para ir a rescatar a su hermano-  
  
-Pues a ella le cuesta mucho levantarse temprano- dijo Tomoyo ^^U  
  
-Bueno, eso supuse... ¿y Shaoran?-  
  
-Crei que podía estar practicando en el patio, el es muy responsable y quiere estar listo para cualquier problema que tenga Sakura-  
  
-... como lo dices, pareciera que fuera alguien especial para ti- dijo Yang con una mirada picara -¿es que acaso tienes alguna rivalidad con Sakura por el amor de un chico?- Tomoyo la miró con sorpresa  
  
-No... nada de eso, Sakura es muy importante para mi... nunca haría algo así-  
  
-El amor puede cambiar las cosas Tomoyo-  
  
-Tengo claro...- dijo Tomoyo y se sonrojó -tengo claro a quien le pertenece mi corazón-  
  
-... me gustaría saber quien es...-  
  
-Es un secreto- dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa  
  
-De acuerdo, no te molestaré más... será mejor que vaya a despertar a Sakura para que nos vayamos-  
  
* * *  
  
Sakura abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vió fue el rostro de Shaoran durmiendo, se veia tan lindo. Los dos estaban tapados por la cobija  
  
-Seguramente él la puso anoche- pensó, llevó su mano hasta el rostro de él, Shaoran despertó y se encontró con esos ojos verdes que siempre habia soñado verlos al despertar... ya no era un sueño, pero al darse cuenta que era real, la sangre se le fue a la cabeza, se sentó de un segundo a otro y se quedó rígido  
  
-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida, pero luego vio la cara roja de Shaoran y se largó a reir  
  
-¡Oye! ¿de qué te estás riendo?- dijo más rojo aún (se puede más ¿_?)  
  
-Es que... jajaja... hace tiempo que no te veía ponerte rojo- Shaoran sonrió y mostró una cara de niño travieso  
  
-Ya verás... ¿quieres reirte de verdad?- Sakura lo miró sin para de reir, Shaoran comenzó a hacerle cosquillas  
  
-JAJAJA... NO... ¡PARA!... JAJAJAJA- Shaoran la tenía aprisonada, estaba sobre ella impidiendo que se escapara  
  
-¿Lo ves? te dije que te haría reir de verdad- dijo riendo, de tanto moverse la cobija los había cubierto.  
  
De pronto la puerta se abre  
  
-¡SAKURA DESPIERTA! ¡DEBEMOS IR... a...!- exclamó Yang hasta que vió la escena "comprometedora" de Sakura y Shaoran, ellos al escuchar los gritos sacaron sus cabezas para ver que pasaba, Yang se sonrojó y cerró sus ojos  
  
-NOO, no vi nada... sigan en lo que estaban- dijo saliendo de la habitación, a Sakura y Shaoran le apareció una gran gota.  
  
-Creo que debemos prepararnos para ir a rescatar con mi hermano- dijo Sakura saliendo de la cama, Shaoran quedó pensativo -¿Que sucede?-  
  
-No quiero que vayas- dijo sentandose en el borde  
  
-Pero ¿qué dices?- dijo sonriendo  
  
-Yo iré a rescatar a Touya y a vencer a ese tipo, no quiero que vayas tu, es muy peligroso-  
  
-Tonto, esta es MI misión- dijo burlándose  
  
-No estoy bromeando- dijo serio  
  
-Lo sé...- ella se acercó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos -... pero no quiero verte así- le dió un pequeño beso en los labios -Ya verás que todo saldrá bien- ^_____^  
  
-De acuerdo... pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme-  
  
-Descuida, tengo un plan- dijo guiñándole un ojo  
  
-¿Plan?- preguntó Shaoran, pero Sakura sólo le tomó la mano y lo guió hasta afuera de la habitación.  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué nos miran así?- preguntó Sakura confundida al ver las caras de Tomoyo y Yang  
  
-Ehhh... bueno... ¿tienen hambre? Tomoyo hizo un desayuno exiquisito- dijo Yang con una sonrisa nerviosa  
  
-¡Si!- los dos se sentaron a comer mientras que Tomoyo y Yang no le sacaban los ojos de encima  
  
* * *  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya... al parecer tu hermana no te quiere, te deja aqui botado como a un perro- dijo Yin  
  
-Es mejor así- dijo Touya en tono desafiante  
  
-¿A sí? pues quiero informarte que si no viene tu querida hermanita, tú morirás en la hoguera-  
  
-Ja, no puedes hacer eso, no tengo cargos en mi contra-  
  
-Pues eso no durará mucho- Yin se acercó y dijo en voz baja -sé muy bien que tienes magia-  
  
-No lo puedes probar-  
  
-Es cierto... pero en este pueblo, lo que diga el jefe de los cazadores, es la ley- dijo sonriendo y alejándose  
  
-Sakura... por favor, no vengas- pensó Touya tristemente  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Touya: ¬¬***  
  
Kero: ¬¬***  
  
SeinKo: O.o ke me miran asi?  
  
Touya: ¬¬ hay ke matar a esa chiquilla  
  
SeinKo: . no soy una chiquilla, ¡ya tengo 15 años!  
  
Tomoyo: ^^ felicidades por tu cumpleaños Seinko-chan  
  
SeinKo: ^^ gracias Tomoyo  
  
Touya: ¬¬*** pues para mi sigues siendo una chiquilla  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬*** puede irte muy mal conmigo Touya  
  
Touya: ¬¬***  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬***  
  
Tomoyo: Emmm... Seinko, tengo una duda... tu dijiste que este seria el ultimo capitulo  
  
SeinKo: ^^UUU bueno, asi era, pero veran, me emocione con S+S y no paraba de escribir esa escena tan linda **^^**...  
  
Kero: ¿_? y eso que tiene que ver?  
  
SeinKo: ... pues, que se me hizo muy largo el capitulo ^^UUU  
  
-todos anime fall-  
  
SeinKo: y lo dividi en dos, asi que definitivamente el proximo es el ultimo capitulo y luego el epilogo, pero espero subirlos al mismo tiempo... y pronto ^^UU  
  
Tomoyo: *__* tengo lista mi camara  
  
SeinKo: ¬.¬UU  
  
Touya: ¬¬*** no te escaparas de mi  
  
Kero: ¬¬*** ni de mi, ¿como pudiste hacer que pasara eso entre Sakura y el mocoso?  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ que quieres decir con "eso"???  
  
Kero: -_- no me hagas decirlo  
  
SeinKo: O.O Kero, leiste este capitulo?  
  
Kero: Pues si y no  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ explicate  
  
Kero: . no quise leer esa parte y me la salte... ¬¬ me entere por las reacciones de Tomoyo y Yang  
  
SeinKo: _._  
  
Touya: ¬¬** da igual lo que haya o no pasado, me vengare  
  
SeinKo: Por qué te enfadas conmigo? Fue Sakura quien comenzó todo  
  
Touya: O.O claro que no . debe haber sido ese mocoso  
  
SeinKo: Pues entonces descargate con él  
  
Touya: ¬¬ donde está?  
  
Tomoyo: Están en el departamento de Shaoran  
  
SeinKo: Sí, y mencionaron algo de terminar de hacer una escena... pero no sé a qué se referían  
  
Touya: O.O  
  
SeinKo: ¿Touya?  
  
Tomoyo: Qué le pasó?  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ llamen a Yukito para hacerle respiración y despertará de inmediato  
  
Kero: jijiji  
  
SeinKo: bueno, DEJEN REVIEWS!!! 


	17. La Batalla

¨*]Salem[*¨  
  
Cap 17 "La Batalla"  
  
Tomoyo y Yang miraban a la pareja comer con mucha energía  
  
-Vaya, esto está exquisito... ¿Quieres un poco Shaoran?- dijo Sakura ofreciendole un poco de una especie de papilla que había preparado Yang a él  
  
-Claro- dijo sonriendo ^^, Sakura le dió con la cuchara, Tomoyo y Yang les resbaló una gota -es buena-  
  
-Es que los platillos de la señorita Yang son muy buenos- dijo Sakura  
  
-Jeje... ahora parecen casados- dijo Yang divertida, Sakura y Shaoran sonrojaron y siguieron comiendo en silencio, Tomoyo aún se sentía extraña ¿lo que le había dicho Yang habría sido cierto?. Cuando terminaron se arreglaron para salir  
  
-Bien, ahora.... VAMOS!- dijo energicamente Sakura  
  
-¿Vamos?... pero ¿a donde?- preguntó Tomoyo, Sakura se congeló  
  
-Ehh...- dudaba  
  
-A la plaza del pueblo- dijo Shaoran -es allí donde se juzgan a los acusados de brujería-  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo Yang  
  
* * *  
  
En el camino, Shaoran iba primero, intentaba ser cauteloso y guiar a los demás, pero Yang corría y lo adelantaba  
  
-¡Pero que hace!- dijo enfadado ¬¬*  
  
-Sólo quiero ver a mi hermano lo más rápido posible- dijo ella adelantandose, Shaoran sólo suspiró de resignación. Más atrá iban Tomoyo y Sakura, la primera miraba de reojo a su amiga  
  
-Ehh... Sakura, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-  
  
-Claro- dijo sorprendida por la pregunta  
  
-Si... si pasara algo entre tu y Shaoran, me contarías... ¿verdad?-  
  
-¿Eh?... ¿qué quieres decir?- dijo inocentemente  
  
-Es que... la señorita Yang me dijo que los vio... en algo-  
  
-¿?... no te entiendo, explícate-  
  
-¿Qué pasó anoche entre tú y Shaoran?- preguntó Tomoyo rápidamente, Sakura sonrió y sonrojó levemente (ya que aún no captaba las indirectas de Tomoyo)  
  
-Digamos que fue... una noche especial-  
  
-Pero ¿qué tan especial?... ¿pasó ALGO entre ustedes?- insistió Tomoyo mirando a Sakura de forma curiosa, Sakura la miró por un rato... de repente su mente de mujer de 15 años comenzó a funcionar, y pareció entender las insinuaciones de Tomoyo, se colocó más roja que nunca  
  
-¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO, TOMOYO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, se escuchó por todo el pueblo, los cazadores que habían en los alrededores se dirigieron hacia ellos y rodearon a los tres chicos  
  
-Oh oh- dijo Sakura  
  
-Estamos en problemas... ¿cómo se te ocurre gritar?- dijo Shaoran enfadado  
  
-¿Yo?... pero... pero...-  
  
-No la regañes, fue mi culpa- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-No importa de quien haya sido la culpa- dijo Shaoran  
  
-¿Dónde está la señorita Yang?- preguntó Sakura  
  
-No lo sé, se fue corriendo- respondió él  
  
-Si no se resisten, esto será más fácil- dijo uno de los cazadores apuntándolos con una escopeta  
  
-Ja... ¿más fácil para quien?- se burló Shaoran, los cazadores se abalanzaron sobre ellos pero él tomó a Sakura y a Tomoyo por las muñecas y se paró sobre la rama de un árbol (O.o que hábil), pero uno de los cazadores tomó a Tomoyo por el tobillo y la jaló hacia abajo, lo que hizo que Shaoran la soltara  
  
-¡TOMOYOOO!- gritó Sakura al ver a su amiga ser capturada por los cazadores  
  
-Descuida, no le harán nada... no tiene ningún cargo en su contra- dijo Shaoran intentando tranquilizarla  
  
-Esto está saliendo más dificil de lo que creí- dijo sollozando -no... no sé si podré hacerlo-  
  
-Tranquila, recuerda que estoy contigo... tal vez no sea de mucha ayuda, pero puedes contar conmigo- dijo abrazándola, ella se tranquilizó  
  
-Gracias... ahora debemos llegar- dijo con más ánimos  
  
-Sí...-  
  
-Mira, allá se ve la plaza... allí está mi hermano, y lo más seguro es que lleven a Tomoyo hacia allá-  
  
-Entonces vamos- dijo y Sakura liberó su llave, llamó a la carta Vuelo, dos hermosas alas crecieron de su espalda  
  
-Ven- le dijo a Shaoran extendiendo los brazos para sujetarlo, él se sonrojó  
  
-Ehh... si- Sakura lo tomó y voló con él hacia el centro del pueblo, la plaza  
  
* * *  
  
-Parece... que tu hermanita desea morir- dijo Yisuki con una sonrisa diabólica, Touya se asustó  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?-  
  
-La brujita viene hacia acá con otro tipo con magia-  
  
-El mocoso...-  
  
-Creo que tendré que convencerla a que se vaya de aquí por las malas- dijo sonriente y miró hacia el cielo, Sakura y Shaoran volaban hacia abajo hasta tocar suelo firme.  
  
-Es él...- susurró Shaoran a Sakura, el rostro de él cambió a un semblante de enfado  
  
-¿E... eres tú el otro hijo de la luna?- preguntó dudosa, el rostro de Yisuki mostró un notable enojo  
  
-¡NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASÍ!- gritó, Sakura se asustó -Yo no soy el "otro hijo de la luna"... antes quizá fue así, pero ahora brillo por mi mismo-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Shaoran  
  
-Es muy sencillo... lo único que quiero es convertirme en un gran mago, sobresalir por mis propios logros... no por de donde provenga ni de quien sea pariente-  
  
-Pero ¿estás loco?... eres parte de una leyenda muy famosa, gracias a ella eres conocido en el mundo de la magia-  
  
-Ese es el problema, mocoso... quiero sobresalir, que todo el mundo me conosca-  
  
-No todo el mundo cree en la magia. En nuestra época, los que creen en magia son llamados ridículos, los que la usan no pueden darse a conocer... en la actualidad de nosotros los humanos son incrédulos, viven acelerados y no se fijan en las cosas que de verdad importan... ¡en lo unico que piensan todo el tiempo es en el asqueroso dinero!- dijo Shaoran exaltado, Sakura lo observó... lo que había dicho era verdad, pero nunca lo había visto así, Yisuki sonrió malevolamente  
  
-Eso no volverá a ser así... después de deshacerme de ustedes, me encargaré de ser el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, nadie será mejor que yo-  
  
-¿Por esa razón te separaste de mi?- se escuchó una voz temblorosa  
  
-¿Qué?... Yang, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo mirando a su hermana  
  
-Por eso... ¿por esas razones tan egoistas te separaste de mí?..- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos -si querías mejorar tus poderes, yo te podía haber ayudado...-  
  
-Pero...- miró de una forma triste a Yang, pero pronto volvió su semblante diabólico -... aún puedes ayudarme- estiró su mano abierta en direccion a ella, un pequeño resplandor comenzó a salir de su palma... el resplandor fue hacia Yang y la cubrió  
  
-Pero... ¿qué está haciendo?- preguntó Shaoran, Sakura observaba en silencio, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando... Yang estaba desapareciendo frente a sus ojos  
  
-Jeje... ahora me serás de mucha utilidad querida hermanita... o mejor dicho, tus poderes me serán de gran utilidad- dijo maleficamente y Yang desapareció por completo, de los ojos de Sakura brotaron una pequeñas lágrimas  
  
-¡¡¡NOOOO!!!- exclamó, Yin la miró con malicia y dirigió su mano hacia ella  
  
-Ahora probaré mis nuevos poderes para matarte- dijo, Sakura estaba paralizada, aún pensaba en lo que le había pasado a Yang. Al verla, Shaoran se preocupó, una gran luz iluminó la palma de Yin y se la lanzó a Sakura, ella no se movió  
  
-¡¡¡SAKURA!!!- gritó Shaoran y la cubrió, el ataque de Yin lo golpeó y él cayó al suelo, Sakura estaba paralizada  
  
-Jeje... tu amiguito solo era un hablador- dijo Yin sonriendo -pero su alama descansara en paz, ya que sus poderes me ayudaran a cambiar el mundo que el tanto parece odiar- estiró su mano hacia el inconciente cuerpo de Shaoran  
  
-¡¡NO!!- gritó Sakura interponiendose, Yin bajó su mano lentamente -No dejaré que te apoderes de la magia de Shaoran ¡tendrás que enfrentarte a mi primero!- gritó Sakura decidida, Yin la miró y soltó una carcajada  
  
-¡Jajajaja! ¿tú? ¿enfrentarte conmigo?... no me hagas reir, tu eres solo una niñita debil- dijo sonriente, Sakura no respondió, llamó a la carta Espada y atacó rapidamente a Yin, pero no fue suficiente, él la esquivó facilmente  
  
-¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?- perguntó Yin irónico, Sakura no respondía, parecía no estar en ese lugar, como si su mente estuviera vagando por el universo mientras su cuerpo atacaba a su enemigo, insistió y logró hacerle un rasguño a Yin  
  
-Grr... esto la pagarás niñita- gruñó Yin, pero los ojos de Sakura no mostraban ningún tipo de expresión, en ese momento Shaoran despertó, abrió los ojos y se encontró la cara de Yin enrabiada, que luego cambió a una sonrisa  
  
-Me alegro que tu forma de pelear sea así... será más interesante- Yin se elevó y comenzó a atacar a Sakura con bolas de energía, ella lo esquivava como si nada, de repente Yin le mandó un ataque y Sakura desapareció  
  
-¿Qué? ¿dónde está esa mocosa?- miró a su alrededor, no estaba por ninguna parte, ya empezaba a impacientarse -¿¿DONDE ESTAS MALDITA??- gritó, de la nada apareció Sakura y saltó sobre él. Yin cayó de espaldas, ella le colocó un pie sobre su estomago y comenzó a aplastarlo, sus ojos seguían sin expresión, estaban vacíos. Yin comenzaba a ahogarse y a emitir gritos casi inaudibles, Sakura transformó su báculo en espada y la levantó para atacarlo, Shaoran veía todo sorprendido, no solo por el manejo de magia que demostraba Sakura de repente, si no que también por la actitud que estaba teniendo, sabía que si Sakura mataba a Yin, nunca podrían volver a Tomoeda  
  
-¡¡NOOOOO!!- gritó, los ojos de Sakura volvieron a brillar y la espada volvió a su forma de báculo  
  
-Pero... que estaba haciendo- pensó aterrada y se separó de Yin dándole espacio para recuperarse, él respiraba agitadamente  
  
-No puedo creer que esta mocosa estuvo a punto de matarme- pensaba con miedo y rabia a la vez  
  
-No debes subestimar los poderes de la cardmaster... por algo el mago Clow la eligió- escuchó Yin en su conciencia, era la voz de Yang  
  
-¡Cállate!- gritó, Sakura lo observó confundida, no entendía lo que había pasado -¡Pagarás por lo que me acabas de hacer!-  
  
-¡Ja!... si Sakura hubiera seguido su ataque, tú ya estarías muerto- se burló Shaoran levantándose con dificultad -lamentablemente, su misión no es acabarte-  
  
-¿Te atreves a burlarte de mi en ese deprorable estado?- exclamó Yin  
  
-¡Recuerda quién es tu oponente!- gritó Sakura desafiante para captar la atención del mago  
  
-Arghh!... mocosa- estiró su brazo y en su mano apareció un báculo con unos signos de la luna y el yin-yang -¡Rayo de Oscuridad!- un rayo de color negro se dirigió hacia Sakura, ésta la esquivó con dificultad y el rayo cayó sobre un árbol desintegrándolo. Ella miró las cenizas del árbol asustada, Yin era muy poderoso  
  
-Eso fue una pequeña muestra de mi poder, el próximo no podrás esquivar...- dirigio su báculo hacia Sakura, ella se preparaba para saltar -... antes de que hagas algún movimiento, mira atrás tuyo- Sakura volteó, allí estaba Shaoran, apenas de pie y muy malherido  
  
-Si intentas esquivar mi ataque, este podría matar a tu amiguito... por otro lado, podrías quedarte ahí y rezar para que quedes viva... si fuera por mi, prefiría que te quedaras ahí, no me sirve la magia de un cuerpo sin vida- dijo sonriendo  
  
-Maldito bastardo... se dió cuenta que no puede contra los poderes de Sakura y le tendió una trampa... es un cobarde- pensó Shaoran  
  
-¡No me moveré de aquí!- exclamó Sakura  
  
-Jeje... como quieras... ¡Rayo de Oscuridad!- el rayo salió del báculo y se dirigió hacia ella, Sakura cerró los ojos fuertemente y hubo una gran explosión dejando una gran nube de polvo  
  
-Jajaja... ¿lo es Yang? con ese simple ataque los vencí facilmente... la mente de los mortales son muy pequeñas, esa niña fue incapaz de evitar caer en mi trampa- dijo Yin triunfante, Touya había observado la batalla en silencio, se sentía orgulloso de los grandes poderes de su hermana, pero ahora había sido derrotada, pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas... no podía aceptar que su hermanita, lo que más había cuidado en toda su vida, estuviera...  
  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?... ¡tu también eres un mortal!- se escuchó desde la nube, esta se dispersó y mostró a la joven hechicera sin un rasguño, Touya se alegró y secó sus mejillas rápidamente, Shaoran estaba sorprendido  
  
-Pero... ¿cómo pudo evitar el ataque?... en ningún momento llamó a alguna carta- pensaba intrigado  
  
-Es imposible... nadie puede rechazar un ataque así- pensaba Yin asustado como nunca antes lo había estado  
  
-¡Tú también eres un mortal! por eso tu mente fue corrompida por el egoísmo... porque la mente de los mortales son débiles- dijo Sakura  
  
-Insolente... ¡Sombra de Luz!- la sombra de Yin comenzó a brillar y se movió hasta los pies de Sakura, esta ni se inmutó y se dejó envolver por el ataque  
  
-¡ES MI ATAQUE MÁS PODEROSO! consumirá hasta tú última reserva de magia y luego quedarás tan debil que morirás... deberías estar orgullosa, sólo lo uso contra quienes me dan muchos problemas- dijo triunfante, pero un resplandor rosado salió de la masa negra y Sakura salió con dos alas blancas en su espalda  
  
-¡Pero que...!- decía Yin  
  
-Por favor señor Yin, de verdad no quiero seguir con esto- dijo Sakura seria y dulcemente a la vez -esto no tiene sentido, mi objetivo no es derrotarlo, es hacerlo comprender lo que pasa a su alrededor-  
  
-Tú eres una mocosa que no sabe nada de la vida-  
  
-Tal vez sea muy joven, pero me considero feliz... y puedo ayudarlo a serlo también- se acercó a él y le tomó las manos, sonrió dulcemente  
  
-Dígame ¿qué es lo que verdad quiere?- le preguntó  
  
-Vaya pregunta... quiero ser el mago más poderoso del mundo- dijo con firmeza, pero no pudo evitar el cosquilleo que le causaba el contacto que tenía con Sakura  
  
-¿Cómo lo quiere lograr?-  
  
-Entrenando solo y haciendo que los demás sean débiles-  
  
-Haciendo eso ¿se sentiría satisfecho?-  
  
-Yo...- no sabía esa respuesta, hace unos minutos hubiera dado un tajante "sí", pero no podía evitar la sensación tan dulce que le transmitían las manos de Sakura -es extraño... nunca me ha gustado la soledad, pero aún así quise alejarme de todos para no tener competencia... y robar los poderes de los demás no me completa, siento que me da un vacío enorme- dijo sonriendo y jugando con los dedos de Sakura  
  
-Me alegra escucharlo decir eso- dijo ella, el cuerpo de Yin comenzó a brillar, ese brillo comenzó a expanderse por todo el pueblo cubriendo hasta el más mínimo detalle.  
  
* * *  
  
La luz desapareció, Shaoran se encontró con su ropa normal y sin ninguna herida, miró sus manos y luego a su alrededor, veía a gente caminar como cualquier día, paseando alrededor del parque del rey Pingüino, miró hacia adelante y vió a Sakura tomada de las manos de un hombre que parecía levantarse del suelo  
  
-Muchas gracias, pequeña... gracias a tí podré ser feliz y cumplir mi sueño sin dañar a las personas que esten en mi camino- dijo mientras unas alas salían de su espalda, una mujer apareció a su lado y le tomó una mano al hombre  
  
-Vamos hermano, tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo y los dos se elevaron hasta perderse, Sakura los seguía con la mirada, Shaoran se acercó a ella  
  
-Sa... Sakura... ¿qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó, ella volteó y sonrió  
  
-Todo ha terminado... por fin Shaoran... volvimos...- dijo cerrando los ojos y cayendo, él se apresuró y la tomó para evitar que chocara contra el piso, la abrazó dulcemente y le acarició la cabeza suavemente  
  
-Bien hecho... mi pequeña flor de cerezo-  
  
FIN  
  
(se muestra una pequeña sala de cine, se encienden las luces y muestra a algunos personajes junto a Seinko)  
  
SeinKo: TT.TT buaaaaa.... ke lindo!!!  
  
Tomoyo: TT.TT fue divino!  
  
Sakura: TT.TT que tierno eres Shaoran  
  
Shaoran: o//.//o ehhh... claro  
  
Touya: ¬¬** cuando m****a hicieron esa escena que yo no estaba para supervisar!  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬ donde más?... con "Yuki"  
  
Touya: ¬¬****  
  
SeinKo: ^o^ bueno, este es el final de fic... despues de meses @.@... xfin lo termine!!!.... kero dar las gracias a las dos pulgas que me animaron a hacerlo... ya que no tenia ganas de escribir ^^UU... Sarai y Andrea ^o^ gracias por su apoyo!!!... les dedico este capitulo x haberme obligado a escribirlo XD... bueno, adiós!!  
  
Kero: HEY! ESPERA UN MOMENTO! NO APARESCO EN ESTE CAPITULO  
  
Eriol: ¬¬ yo tampoco  
  
Yukito: ^^ ni yo (¬¬UU acaso nunca va a cambiar esa sonrisa)  
  
SeinKo: o.o y? (aparecen TODOS los demas personajes de la serie)  
  
Todos: ¬¬ ni nosotros  
  
SeinKo: ._.UU  
  
Shaoran: -_- ni tampoco hay cosas claras  
  
Sakura: ^^ hoe!... no dice en ninguna parte como hice lo que hice o.o (todos la miran ¬¬UU) o.o ke?  
  
SeinKo: DE ACUERDO!!!!... hare un epilogo para explicar lo que falto y agregar a los demas personajes ¬¬  
  
Todos: YIPIIII ("\^o^/")  
  
SeinKo: ¬¬U aunke no sean para nada necesarios...  
  
Sakura: dijiste algo, Seinko?  
  
SeinKo: ehhh... yo?... SI!... DEJEN REVIEWS Y ESPEREN EL EPILOGO! PROMETO TENERLO EN MENOS DE UN MES ^^UU  
  
vvv  
  
vv  
  
v 


End file.
